Parce que le monde a encore besoin de nous
by Myahra
Summary: De nouvelles aventures avec une pointe d'humour, du mystère, des couples qui se cherchent et des événements suspects... Croyaient-ils à un repos mérité? disclaimer : CCS appartient à CLAMP
1. Chapter 1

***** Hong-Kong… un doux vendredi soir d'été...*****

Pour l'amour du ciel Shaoran que fais-tu donc ?! _Yelan Li observait son fils de l'autre côté de la table, incrédule face au comportement de ce dernier._

Je retire les oignions… _il lui avait répondu sans lever un sourcil, poursuivant sa tâche avec la plus grande concentration du monde._ _Sa mère le regarda perplexe._

Depuis quand n'aimes-tu pas les oignons !

Depuis le jour où j'ai dis « beurk qu'est-ce que c'est ? » et que tu m'as répondu «oignons»

_Yelan soupira et reprit son repas avant de reposer son regard sur son cadet_

Et qu'est-ce qu'il a ce poivron ?

Il a fraternisé avec l'ennemi,_lui répondit-il tout en éloignant les bouts de poivrons jusqu'à son château d'oignons._

**La vie d'une mère d'un ado de bientôt dix-sept ans étant éreintante, Yelan décida d'abandonner d'essayer de comprendre la logique d'un futur chef de clan qui passe son temps à trier son assiette.**

**Une fois le repas finit, Shaoran quitta la table, après en avoir demandé l'autorisation, et fila dans le jardin de la propriété se dégourdir.**

Alors comme ça on fait le difficile ? C'est pas avec un abus de légumes que tu vas déformer ton corps d'athlète

Meilin, _sourit-il__,_ T'as pas eu droit à ton dessert que tu viens déjà me casser les pieds ? _Celle-ci lui tira la langue avant de sourire à nouveau à son cousin et de poursuivre la conversation_

Alors elles arrivent quand nos deux japonaises préférées ?

lundi matin

Et je suppose que tu comptes aller les chercher toi-même…

non Meilin tu ne viendras pas avec moi_, la coupa t'il_

Et j'peux savoir pourquoi 'Monsieur depuis que j'ai mon permis je me prends pour le roi de la route de la soie' ne veut pas que je l'accompagne ? Y'a pas assez de place dans ton cadeau d'anniversaire !

Je dirais surtout que depuis que ta balance indique 'une personne à la fois s'il vous plait', je crains pour mes amortiss_.. __il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il évita de justesse le poing plus qu'efficace de la chinoise_

Relax Mei c'est bon… toi et tes sous-airbags aurez l'immense honneur de vous posez sur le siège d'une voiture à l'image de son propriétaire

Bruyante, polluante et extrêmement consommante ?_Rajouta t-elle sarcastique_

Non, je dirais plutôt séduisante, qui en a sous le capot et sophistiquée

***** Aéroport de Tokyo un lundi matin *****

Sakura… Sakura… SAKURA !

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh non je ne dormais pas !!!

Oui bien sûr... tu reposais tes yeux ? Et tes oreilles par la même occasion

Renh Tomoyo… par pitié dis moi qu'ils ont enfin voté une loi pour l'interdiction des appareils photos et caméra à bord…

Sakura ne parle pas de malheur !_Répondit celle-ci offusquée en retirant son caméscope__, _Comment veux tu que je puisse montrer à tes enfants quelle magnifique jeune fille tu étais à dix-sept ans ?!

Je crois qu'ils auront assez des sept cent quatre-vingt-six dvds recensés dans ta médiathèque... Rassure-toi

« Les passagers du vol ACW six cent quatre-vingt-cinq, départ 5h15 à destination de Hong-Kong sont priés de se présenter à l'embarquement porte B dix sept»

_Tomoyo sourit à sa meilleure amie qui lui rendit un sourire tout aussi éclatant et surtout impatient_

C'est partit Tomi ! Hong Kong nous re-voilà !

J'aurais plutôt dit 'Shaoran nous voilà' sachant que ce n'est pas pour la beauté de la ville mais de son habitant que tu y vas..._la brune lui tira la langue avant de courir en direction de la file d'embarcation_

Ce voyage s'annonce encore fort intéressant, et toi Kéro tu en penses quoi ?

_Une boule de poil orange sortit la tête du sac de voyage de la jeune fille_

Je pense que la bouffe a intérêt à être meilleure que la dernière fois et que le gamin devra garder ses mains et tout le reste de son corps éloigné de Sakura s'il ne veut pas finir en rouleau de printemps ! Ils m'ont peut être eu une fois mais cette fois-ci je les tiens à l'œil

**Il est vrai qu'il était trop tard pour préserver la maitresse des cartes des joies du langage corporel étant donné qu'elle avait réussi à avoir un cours particulier, Noël derniers, le tout en chinois... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… **

**Malheureusement pour nos deux amants, lorsque deux forces magiques se rencontrent de manière intime et ce pour la première fois, une aura magique particulièrement détectable et reconnaissable se dégage.**

**C'est ainsi que Melle Kinomoto a du rendre des comptes à un gardien et un frère plus qu'enragés (et très solidaires à l'idée de présenter à la morgue un spécimen du pays du milieu) et que Mr Li a été convoqué à son retour au bercail à un conseil familiale des plus embarrassant.**

_Tomoyo rigola avant de repousser Kéro dans son sac et de rejoindre sa meilleure amie _

«Bienvenue à bord du vol China Airways ACW six cent quatre-vingt-cinq en direction de Hong Kong. Pour mettre votre ceinture il suffit d'incérer la partie métallique dans l'encoche correspondante. Cela marche exactement comme toute autre ceinture … si vous ne savez pas comment opérer vous n'avez certainement jamais mis les pieds hors de chez vous ! En cas de dépressurisation de la cabine, des masques d'oxygènes descendront du plafond. Arrêtez de crier, prenez le masque et placez-le sur votre visage. Si vous avez un jeune enfant qui voyage avec vous, placez votre masque avant de l'assister. Si vous voyagez avec deux jeunes enfants, décidez maintenant celui que vous préférez. La météo à notre arrivée devrait approcher les vingt-huit degrés et la nouvelle piste d'atterrissage, je l'espère, devrait être finie. Maintenant asseyez vous confortablement et relaxez vous, nous espérons que vous apprécierez ce vol. Merci de voyager avec Air China »

_Les deux japonaises se regardèrent perplexes à l'écoute de cette annonce, une grosse goute manga leur passant derrière la tête… Ce n'était décidément pas ce vol-ci qui allait rabibocher Sakura et les avions…_

*****quelques heures plus tard dans ce même avion…*****

Tomoyo passe moi de l'arsenic, la marche de l'empereur va avoir raison de moi

Reste zen Saku je crois que c'est la quatrième et dernière langue, dans laquelle on peut voir ce documentaire, disponible… Et voilà, fin !

Bon sang j'ai cru qu'il n'y arriverait jamais à la fin de sa banquise cette fois-ci, à croire qu'en norvégien le suspense est plus intense

_Sa __voisine rigola et changea la chaine de leur télévision afin de mettre la vue gps_

Regarde Sakura on arrive près des côtes, dans quelques minutes on sera à Hong Kong ma chérie !

Pousse toi, pousse toi Tomi il faut que j'regarde quelque chose !

Hum Sakura… Sans vouloir te donner de faux espoirs il y a peu de chance que tu aperçoives Shaoran d'ici tu sais

Haha-Hihi-Haha, tu aurais pu me dire qu'il y avait une chaine comédie j'me serais pas taper tous ces manchots**, **_répondit-elle sarcastique__,_j'voudrais juste pouvoir admirer les îles ! La confiance me gagne ma p'tite Tomoyo, j'ose enfin regarder par le hublot sans que AHHHHHHHHHHH

« Mesdames et Messieurs nous vous prions de regagner vos sièges et de mettre vos ceintures, nous approchons de notre destination et quelques turbulences sont à prévoir, nous vous remercions »

Bon bah… Prends des photos pour moi Tomoyo… si tu veux bien…

Heu Sakura tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pale ? Ce n'étais qu'une petite secousse tu as assez de mou dans ta ceinture pour revenir admirer la vue… Sakura ?

Y.. X..V..

Sakura ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je récite l'alphabet à l'envers pour occuper mon esprit et ne pas penser à l'atterrissage et au fait que l'on va peut être tous mourir, _Une goute d'eau manga se figea derrière Tomoyo__,_ Raaah c'est quoi encore la lettre après le Q ?!

*****quarante-cinq minutes plus tard aéroport de Hong Kong*****

Tu vois ma Sakura on est toujours en vie, nos valises sont intactes

Tomoyo ta valise est composée de fibres de graphène en plus d'une base de titane, même si l'avion la transportant se crachait elle serait intacte

Mais c'est parce qu'il y a toutes tes tenues dedans, j'ai passé des mois à les confectionnées rien qu'en t'imaginant les portant,_elle attrapa son visage les yeux pleins d'étoiles et rajouta__,_Et puis cette fois-ci j'ai aussi créé de la lingerie pour l'occasion ! Shaoran sera mon critique ! Je sens déjà l'inspiration de nouvelles tenues !!!

Hum quand elle est comme ça il vaut mieux continuer son chemin et faire comme si on ne la connaissait pas, en route Sakura les gens commencent à nous regarder bizarrement

Kéro ! Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais Tomoyo reviens sur terre, j'aimerai pouvoir tester mon nouveau rouge à lèvre tenue seize heures et qui ne laisse pas de trace, allais go on suit et plus vite que ça

Attends nous il y a un monde de dingue ici comment tu sais où le retrouver ?

Parce que je le sens

Wah et bien faudra me dire quelle genre d'after shave il met alors

Pas son parfum, son aura !

Ohhhh, d'accord mais ce n'est pas une raison pour marcher aussi vite Saki, j'ai une valise de quarante-quatre kilos à trainer !_elle la percuta__, _Aouche pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?!

Il est tout proche

Sakura ?

Hum ?

Beau brun, musclé, plus ou moins un mètre quatre-vingt à cinq heure,_à peine eu t'elle finit sa phrase que sa voisine parti comme une flèche en direction du jeune homme_

SHAORANNNNNNNNNN

_Ce dernier n'eu que quelques secondes pour se mettre dans une position de réception, à savoir : jambe droite en appuie vers l'arrière afin de garder un équilibre après la collision avec sa petite amie_

Oui merci Sakura ça m'fait plaisir moi aussi de te revoir,_dit une Meilin totalement ignorée par notre japonaise_

Oh Mei ! Tu es là aussi, désolée ça m'fait plaisir de te revoir

héhé, ça va c'est bon tu es pardonnée. Waouh Tomoyo tu comptes rester jusqu'à Noel ?_lui lança-t-elle en apercevant la valise derrière celle-ci_

Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des tenues ! Hum Sakura je pense qu'il faudrait lâcher Shaoran maintenant, il commence à prendre une teinte assez inquiétante

Oh pardon, ça va ?

_Reprenant son souffle,_je ne sais pas si j'dois me réjouir de t'avoir manqué à ce point ou si j'dois m'inquiéter de la force avec laquelle tu arrives à m'étrangler

je suis désolée…

J'rigole ma belle, bonjour Tomoyo, _il lui fit la bise puis tapa son genou dans la sacoche de cette dernière__,_Salut la peluche

_Kero en sorti plus qu'énerver et secoué_

Non mais ça va pas la tête, c'est quoi ton problème espèce de sale mioche, t'étais absent lors de la répartition de neurones ou quoi ! Lâche moi sinon tu auras à faire au grand Kerobéro gardien du..

Oui oui oui c'est cela grand gardien tout puissant et tu vas m'faire quoi au juste ?

je vais te castrer de façon à ce que..

Hoé bon c'est fini vous deux !_Ils se retournèrent sur une Sakura exaspérée_, j'ai du me lever à trois heure du matin, me taper deux mille huit cent quatre-vingt-quatre kilomètres en avion, regarder la marche de l'empereur en japonais, chinois, allemand et norvégien et soulever une valise de quarante-quatre kilos avec Tomoyo du tapis roulant. Alors si vous pouviez ne pas vous parler voir même regarder pendant une semaine, je vous en serais très reconnaissante. En attendant si j'entends encore une seule dispute, toi tu seras privé de nourriture et toi de câlins ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

_Ils étaient choqués, ça aucun doute, surtout en entendant les risques. Donc d'un commun accord ils hochèrent la tête_

Bien,_elle sourit_, nous pouvons donc y aller

_Shaoran attrapa la valise de Tomoyo pendant que Meilin prit celle, beaucoup plus légère, de Sakura et se dirigèrent vers le parking de l'aéroport._

Shaoran, c'est quoi ça ?

Bah ma voiture

TA voiture ???

oui, j'l'ai reçue pour mon anniversaire

mais ton anniversaire n'est que mercredi…

effectivement mais on va dire que j'l'ai découverte un peu plus tôt que prévu et qu'ils me l'ont laissée

_Il repensa, en souriant, au jour où il avait reçu sa Porshe Cayenne_

**Flash-Back**

Humm… Maman tu peux venir un instant s'il te plait

_Sa mère le rejoignit dans la grande salle de réception, son fils se tenait devant la zone réservée au stockage de ses cadeaux pour la fête de mercredi_

Qu'il y a-t-il ?

C'est quoi ça !_il pointa le gigantesque paquet vert brillant surmonté d'un énorme nœud argent_

Ha ça,_souri t'elle_, c'est mon cadeau

Et t'as fait comment pour faire entrer une voiture ici !

Mais comment as-tu su que c'était une voiture !_dit-elle offusquée que sa surprise tombe à l'eau_

_Shaoran regarda à nouveau le « paquet », le papier vert était posé à même la carrosserie ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature du cadeau, surtout qu'une partie des roues était à découvert_

Oh tu sais maman… l'intuition surement… l'intuition

**Fin du flash-back**

_Elle lui avait laissé en disposer directement après, déçue d'avoir été perçue à jour et promettant de trouver un nouveau cadeau plus insoupçonnable _

Oui bien moi pour mes dix-sept ans j'ai reçu un super vélo … j'suis dégoutée

Hihi, tu en ferais quoi d'une voiture Saki ? Au Japon c'est dix-huit ans

Et oui mon ange, Tomoyo a raison, puis un vélo c'est chouette aussi on ne peut pas tous avoir la chance d'avoir une nationalité des plus avantageuses

Baka,_elle lui tapa le dessus de la tête__,_t'as pas gagné en modestie en sept ans

_Sharoan ouvra le coffre et il installa les bagages. Meilin et Tomoyo montèrent à l'arrière et Sakura se dirigea à l'avant de la voiture quand elle fut interpellée par le jeune homme_

Heu Sakura, à moins que tu ne comptes conduire, en Chine on roule à droite…

Hoé… Hahaha désolée j'ai du mal à faire une parfaite transition dès le matin, faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu…ok ?

_Il lui sourit et s'installa au volant attendant que Sakura s'installe enfin à la bonne place__c'est-à-dire à la droite du conducteur._

Pas mal confortable !

Si tu trouves le siège trop mou c'est parce qu'il a du supporter les fesses de Meilin durant l'aller, _il aperçut au même moment dans son rétroviseur le doigt d'honneur de sa cousine, il lui mima un bisou en retour puis mit le contact et sorti du parking_

**Ils discutèrent tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'approche du domaine des Li. Shaoran attendit devant la grille que celle-ci s'ouvre puis s'y engagea et remonta les deux cent cinquante mètres de chemins menant au porche d'entré.**

**Les deux japonaises redécouvraient cet endroit magnifique et surtout magique qu'était le domaine de Yelan Li. Arrivé devant la propriété, Shaoran se figea.**

Shao ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_Sakura suivit son regard et sursauta en découvrant la source du problème_

**Là, à moins de dix mètres d'eux se trouvaient les quatre sœurs du cadet des Li. Elles possédaient toutes le même sourire béat et des cheveux du même brun noisette que Shaoran à la différence que Shefa les avait long jusqu'en bas des hanches avec quelques mèches lui revenant sur le visage, Fanlen portait un carré discipliné jusqu'aux épaules, Feimei les avait jusqu'au milieu du dos et comme son frère avait quelques mèches rebelles qui lui retombaient sur le visage et enfin Futie les avait court sauf une partie de l'arrière qu'elle ramenait en une fine tresse ainsi qu'une frange jusqu'aux sourcils.**

**Elles n'avaient pas changée depuis la première fois que Sakura les avait rencontrées. La plus jeune avait quatre ans d'écart avec leur frère et toutes se suivaient d'un an. Sakura se souvenait que Shaoran lui avait dit que ses parents avaient essayé d'avoir un garçon et que c'était pour ça que ses sœurs se suivaient. Après la quatrième fille, les Li avaient abandonnés tout espoir de voir perpétuer leur nom… Quand la dernière de leur fille eu trois ans et qu'elle commença à entamer des nuits complètes, Yelan en aurait profité pour aller se baigner dans les eaux aux vertus apaisantes du Clan un soir de pleine lune. 9 mois plus tard elle accouchait d'un petit garçon… Ceci expliquerait pourquoi la magie de Shaoran dépend autant de l'astre blanc.**

Elles vont me tuer un de ces jours

Sans vouloir te faire passer au second plan mon cœur, ça fait un an qu'elles ne nous ont plus vues Tomoyo et moi. Je crains donc plus pour ma vie que pour la tienne

Croisons les doigts pour que tu dises vrai,_répondit il plein d'espoir_**,**j'peux toujours essayer d'entrer avec la voiture, ma mère a bien réussi, ça nous éviterai les quatre biāo [_tornades_]

Affronte ton destin Xiao Lang ! Faites comme vous le sentez mais moi je sors, on a l'air ridicules à regarder tes sœurs, enfermés dans ta voiture

Ouai bonne idée ça Mei, va faire le leurre, _les trois filles rigolèrent avant de sortir de la voiture prêtent à l'affrontement_

KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,_les quatre sœurs foncèrent sur les deux japonaises_

Mon dieu comme tu as grandis

Tes cheveux sont aussi longs que les miens

Oh oui Feimei tu as raison, ils sont magnifiques en plus

Vous êtes encore plus mignonnes

Ohé ? les filles..

Vous venez d'arrivées ?

Est-ce que Shao conduit bien ?

hého… youhou…

Mon dieu Sakura il ne faut plus attendre autant de temps avant de revenir

Oui Shefa dit juste, ce n'est pas parce que Shaoran va te voir à Noel que nous devons être pénalisées !

ALLO !!!

_Les 6 filles se retournèrent vers l'origine du bruit et virent un Shaoran agacé._

Enfin vous vous souvenez qu'j'existe ! c'est beau la famille !

Ne sois pas jaloux, on s'occupera de toi mercredi en attendant laisse nous profiter de notre belle sœur, _à cette annonce__Sakura ne pu que rougir_

Faut pas rougir Sakura, surtout que ce n'est pas la chose la plus embarrassante qu'on ai pu entendre ces 6 derniers mois…

_Oh non… Sakura savait exactement de quoi elle parlait et s'empourpra encore plus. Comment allait-elle faire face à Yelan en sachant que celle-ci connaissait des détails de sa vie intime… maudite magie. En parlant de la matriarche…_

Bonjour Sakura, quel plaisir de te revoir

Madame Li_elle s'inclina_

Voyons Sakura je vais passer pour une sénile à te répéter de m'appeler Yelan,_sourit elle, _tu es presque de la famille maintenant

_Sakura releva la tête d'un coup, rencontra les yeux de sa « belle-mère » et lui adressa son plus beau sourire_

D'accord, Yelan

Wei pourriez-vous vous occupez des bagages de nos invitées ? Et faites donc comme nous en avons convenu s'il vous plait

Bien madame, bonjour mademoiselle Sakura,_il s'inclina_, mademoiselle Tomoyo,_il s'inclina à nouveau avant de partir en direction du coffre de la Cayenne et attrapa les valises… enfin… il tenta de soulever celle de Tomoyo puis se rendant compte du poids changea de technique_

Wei vous êtes sur que ça va ? Voulez vous que Shaoran vous aide ?

Non Madame, j'ai juste été surpris mais ne vous inquiétez pas

_Sur ce, il partit avec la première valise, tout en retenant sa respiration_

Pauvre Wei... il n'est plus tout jeune, _dit Futie en regardant le vieil homme monter les escaliers avec la plus grande peine du monde_

Oh-mon-Dieu !

Tu peux m'appeler Shaoran tu sais ?_Sakura fit rouler ses yeux_

Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd, non mais tu as vu cette montagne de cadeaux !!!

_Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la salle de réception, Tomoyo étant occupée à montrer les images filmées ce matin durant le vol aux quatre sœurs Li_

Oui, avantage d'être né dans une famille nombreuse !

Même, ça devrait pas être permis d'être pourri gâté comme toi, hé tu vas où là ?

Aux toilettes, mais si tu veux venir aussi tu peux, j'ai pas le droit de porter des objets lourds,_dit il un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et sur un ton plus qu'explicite_

Mais où est donc passé ce gentil garçon de dix ans qui rougissait à la simple vue d'une épaule,_lui répliqua t'elle feintant d'être choquée du propos qu'il venait de tenir_

_Shaoran mima une prise de balle en plein cœur puis partit en direction des toilettes. Sakura, elle, n'en revenait tout simplement pas de l'amas en face d'elle, mais fut bien vite interrompue dans sa contemplation _

En Europe ils ont installé l'euro pour rendre le salaire des riches beaucoup moins indécent, je pense que changer l'économie de la Chine multiplierai l'ampleur des cadeaux de mon cher descendant

Eriol ???

_Pour toute réponse le jeune homme ferma les yeux et la gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant. Sakura plus qu'heureuse de revoir son ami lui sauta dans les bras_

Ça m'fait tellement plaisir de te revoir Eriol ! Tu as tellement changé, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Clow, c'est affolant !

Comment dois-je le prendre petite Sakura?

Arrêtes de jouer les grands Eriol, je sais qu'une grande partie de l'esprit de Clow t'as gratifié d'une personnalité propre

Oui… ce fut dur les premiers mois mais maintenant je vis en tant qu'Eriol et non plus Clow. Son rôle est terminé… Mais tu sais Sakura, on ne délivre pas à des individus des puissances magiques hors du commun uniquement pour une utilisation de courte durée.

Sakura le regarda perplexe, il poursuivit

Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en paix depuis cinq ans que cette paix va persister, un jour ou l'autre il te faudra ressortir ta clé et moi mon sceptre

Et Shaoran ?

Shaoran n'a pas besoin de raison spécifique pour sortir son épée en permanence Sakura,_celle-ci eu un sourire amusée_, Et je ne parle pas de cette épée là !_Elle rougit et secoua la tête vivement_**, **… même si j'ai eu vent de certaines de vos péripéties de Noel,_sourit-il_

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est quand même pas une affaire d'Etat, y' a-t'il moyen d'avoir une vie privée ici !

C'est une affaire non banale petite Sakura, mais je suis heureux pour vous deux

Tu t'en doutais n'est-ce pas ?

Comme je te l'ai dis il y a cinq ans, il y a des choses que Clow n'avait pas prévues. Que son descendant tombe amoureux de la maitresse des cartes en faisait partie. Mais après la capture du Néant, cela ne faisait aucun doute quant à l'avenir de votre couple

_Sakura ne pu que sourire face à cette déclaration, l'ouverture de ce livre a été la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé. De ce simple geste anodin, elle a découvert la magie, rencontrer deux gardiens mais surtout deux amis et pactiser avec l'amour._

Tu as dit que Shaoran et moi étions une des choses que Clow ignorait, mais quoi d'autre lui a échappé ?

Que son gardien lunaire serait aussi vorace

_La japonaise tomba à la renverse, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, surtout après le sérieux de leur précédente conversation_

Eriol ?? T'as fais comment pour venir ici, j'vois nulle part ton parapluie

Bonjour Shaoran, tu sais depuis que Mary Poppins n'est plus à la mode nous, anglais, prenons le gros appareil qui vol communément appelé : avion

Désolée vieux mais j'ai une foutue image de toi débarquant accroché à un parapluie et flottant dans les airs qui ne me quitte plus depuis qu'on m'a prévenu de ton arrivée

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas… Bon ! Mes chers amis je vous quitte, je vais défaire mes valises, on se retrouve ce soir pour le souper, à plus

_Ils le saluèrent et Eriol se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée_

Oui et bien je crois que je vais suivre son exemple, tu viens m'aider ?

Sûr' ! Même si je crois que Tomoyo aurait plus besoin d'aide que toi

**Ils montèrent ensemble les escaliers tout en discutant des possibles activités réalisables durant cette semaine de vacance. Ils se séparèrent au début du couloir, Shaoran voulant changer de t-shirt mais indiqua à Sakura qu'elle pouvait déjà y aller et qu'il la rejoindra dans deux minutes. Arrivée à la chambre qu'elle occupe à chacune de ses visites cette dernière chercha en vain sa****valise**

Mais où elle est… Wei se serait il trompé de chambre… Non il sait bien que c'est la mienne,_elle souffla et se résigna à aller rejoindre Shaoran avant de descendre demander à Wei où il l'avait placée. Arrivée à la porte de sa chambre, elle entra_

Shao j'reviens de ma chambre habituelle et y'a rien tu crois que Wei aurait.._elle se tut_

Je suppose que tu te poses la même question que moi là, est-ce Wei qui perd la boule ou ma mère qui prend de la drogue ?


	2. Chapter 2

**(Précédemment) **

- Je suppose que tu te poses la même question que moi là, est-ce Wei qui perd la boule ou ma mère qui prend de la drogue ?

- Devant eux, sur le lit du chinois, se trouvait une valise en carbone fuchsia…

**Sans plus un mot ils partirent tout deux en direction des cuisines, là, Wei s'affairait à la préparation d'un thé.**

- Wei c'est quoi ce délire ?

- C'est le thé de monsieur Hiiragizawa

- Oui ça je le vois bien mais je parlais plutôt de… Du thé ? Cet abruti boit du thé à trois heures de l'après-midi ?!

- Shaoran ! Wei, ce que nous voulons vous demander c'est si vous ne vous êtes pas trompé de chambre pour ma valise ?

- Elle est bien dans la chambre de maitre Shaoran ?

- Oui…

- Donc non, je ne me suis pas trompé

Il termina de composer le plateau de service à thé et leur dit avant de sortir

- Ceci a été effectué à la demande de Madame votre mère, puis sorti

- Bon ok, option deux : ma mère se drogue !

- La seule drogue que vous trouverez dans cette maison, c'est de l'aspirine, et j'aime autant vous prévenir que si votre mère apprends ce que vous venez de dire, vous en aurez grand besoin ā fēi, lui indiqua la cuisinière, maintenant sortez de ma cuisine zouh zouh de l'air

Joignant le geste à la parole, Anchee Mi poussa les deux adolescents hors de son sanctuaire. C'était une femme de cinquante-deux ans à fort caractère et originaire de Shanghai. Ne vous fiez pas à son mètre quarante-neuf… elle a plus d'une fois botté les fesses d'une certain gamin qui tentait de lui voler des yùe bǐng (gâteau de lune) ou qui se moquait, tout simplement, de son fort accent du delta du Yangzi Jiang où l'on parle le Wu. C'est lors de ces confrontations qu'Anchee l'avait affûté du surnom ā fēi (voyou).

Une fois chassé de la cuisine et que la porte fut reclapée, Shaoran cria haut et fort

- Heureusement que la vieillesse est une maladie dont on ne peut guérir !

Une voie retentit de l'autre côté de la porte

- Ça, j'ai entendu !

- C'était bien mon intention ! plus bas pour lui-même, vieille peau…

- Ça aussi !

Sakura esquissa un sourire et décida d'emmener le chinois loin de cette porte. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas être privée des mets de la cuisinière en chef, car même si madame Mi possédait une humeur de vieille fille célibataire, sa cuisine était un vrai paradis gustatif.

- Si on allait demander à ta mère pourquoi ce revirement soudain ?

- Elle est dans le quartier central de Hong Kong pour l'instant, à l'international finance center. On ne la verra pas avant ce soir

Ils continuèrent de déambuler dans les couloirs jusqu'à approcher la porte du salon principal. A l'intérieur se trouvait Eriol, Kéro et Tomoyo. Celle-ci regardait d'un œil distrait la troisième partie d'échec de ses deux voisins, tout en transférant ses films du jour sur son laptop afin de commencer un montage.

Sakura regarda sa montre et commenta

- Il est 15h20, tu veux disputer une partie avec Kéro et Eriol ou jouer les acteurs pour Tomoyo ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, il lui attrapa le poignet et se dirigea vers la sortie, on va aller se promener en ville

- Ohé d'accord mais attends, laisse moi aller me changer avant. Je reviens, bouge pas

Elle enjamba à toute vitesse les larges marches de l'escalier et s'arrêta à la moitié du couloir, se rappela que sa valise était dans la chambre de Shaoran et fit demi-tour.

Elle ouvrit sa valise et sorti un jeans Diesel, un top blanc ainsi que des ballerines de la même couleur. Une fois prête, elle referma sa valise et descendit rejoindre son petit ami.

- Ça y est j'suis prête on peut y aller !

Il lui sourit et commença sa descente jusqu'aux grilles de l'entrée du domaine.

- On ne prend pas ta voiture ??

- Non, se parquer à Hong Kong un lundi après midi c'est suicidaire. Le temps que je trouve une place il sera déjà l'heure de rentrer, on va prendre le MTR (Mass Transit Railway, le métro) c'est à deux rues d'ici

Arrivés à la station de Lai King, Shaoran expliqua à Sakura le trajet qu'ils devront effectuer

- Donc nous on est là, il désigna un rond noir, on prend cette ligne ci, l'orange. Il nous faut passer par les stations de Nam Cheong, Olympic, Kowloon et enfin on arrivera à Hong Kong central.

- Shao… tout ça c'est du chinois pour moi

- Bonne blague… j'vais me prendre un journal, notre train va bientôt arriver

Effectivement, le M-stock arriva et les voyageurs présents prirent place à l'intérieur. Les sièges était un métal et disposer de chaque côté des fenêtres, de façon à se faire face. Shaoran s'installa en face de Sakura et continua sa lecture.

Les portes se fermèrent et le train se mit en mouvement. Sakura regarda de part et d'autre du véhicule les gens qui partageaient ce trajet. Des hommes d'affaires, des touristes, des jeunes discutant du dernier film, quelques vieilles personnes qui s'endormaient et deux femmes dont l'une accompagnée de sa petite fille.

Shaoran, quant à lui, était plongé avec sérieux dans son journal. Soudain la radio se mit en route, Sakura reconnu direct « All Star » de Smash Mouth (que j'vous conseil de mettre en fonds pour vous imprégner de l'ambiance de la suite).

Si son petit ami avait décidé de l'ignorer tout le trajet, alors elle aussi allait s'occuper à sa façon.

Elle attrapa le journal délaissé par un précédent voyageur le siège à côté, se mit dans la même position que Shaoran et fit semblant de lire tout en espionnant les faits et gestes de ce dernier.

Le chinois changea de position et mit sa cheville droite sur son genou gauche en ne détachant pas son regard du papier, Sakura l'imita simultanément.

Un homme d'affaire le remarqua et décida d'observer les deux jeunes gens.

Shaoran se gratta la tête, sa voisine en fit de même. L'homme rigola, comprenant le jeu de mime qui venait de s'instaurer et interpella son voisin pour lui montrer d'un coup de tête le spectacle.

Vingt secondes plus tard, remarquant que quelque chose se passait, Shaoran releva les yeux vers Sakura en même tant qu'elle. Referma son journal, de nouveau en même temps.

Ça y est il venait, tout comme les huit autres personnes qui les observaient, de comprendre le petit jeu dont il était la victime. Il sourit de façon machiavélique. Sakura voulait jouer ? Ça tombe bien il adore jouer. Et si dans celui-ci Sakura faisait exactement tout comme lui… il allait surement devenir son préféré.

Il toussa bruyamment ainsi que sa compagne, de façon attirer l'attention des voyageurs restant. Dès lors il se leva sur son siège puis s'y accroupi, posa ses main en face de lui comme si une vitre invisible les séparait et passa sa tête à gauche puis à droite. Sakura ne pu que suivre se revirement de situation qu'elle trouvait drôle jusqu'à présent, même si se faire remarquer dans le métro n'était pas son but premier.

Shaoran se rassit à nouveau, joignit ses mains l'une à l'autre et les fit passer d'un côté à l'autre de sa tête.

De plus en plus de gens regardaient en souriant le spectacle pour le moins stupéfiant se déroulant dans leur ligne habituelle.

Le chinois savourait se moment de contrôle absolu sur les actions de sa compagne, mais le coup de grâce devait être posé…

Sans plus attendre, il glissa ses mains le long de son corps sans lâcher des yeux la japonaise qui en fit de même voir même de façon plus sensuelle. Arrivé à hauteur de du haut de son jeans, il attrapa la fin de son t-shirt et le retira directement.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers une Sakura, médusée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle remarqua qu'un attroupement c'était formé près d'eux, attendant de voir la suite des événements. Quand elle porta ses yeux à nouveau en face d'elle, c'est un air de « Et bien vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attends » qu'elle pu lire sur le visage de son ami.

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête et s'avoua vaincue. Shaoran, lui, remit sur t-shirt à la plus grande tristesse des femmes présentes.

Quand la station de Hong Kong central fut annoncée, nos deux amis sortirent du wagon et s'engagèrent sur l'escalator. Le jeune Li se pencha à son oreille

- Petite joueuse

- Pardon ?! Ce n'était pas un concours, juste un moyen de passer le temps vu que personne ne me parlait

Ouai… dis ce que tu veux tu es et resteras ma p'tite joueuse à moi

Elle voulu répliquer quand elle entendit un cri venant du trottoir en face.

- Arrêtez le! Il m'a volé mon sac !!!!

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années courait à perdre haleine en direction des escalators permettant de rejoindre le métro tout en brandissant un sac noir et or. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Shaoran glissa son pied gauche légèrement, ce qui entraina la chute du voleur ainsi que son dévalement dans l'escalier mécanique pour finir sa course dans un mur publicitaire plusieurs mètres plus bas.

L'auteur de sa chute s'exclama

- Je l'ai vu, je l'ai vaincu et il l'a eu dans le cul ! il descendit les escaliers pour aller rejoindre le corps sonné. La femme victime du vol arriva près de Sakura

- Est-ce que vous l'avez eu ? Vous avez récupéré mon sac ?

- Nakuru ?

- J'vous demande pardon, on se connait ?

Devant elle se trouvait la forme humaine de Ruby Moon, ses cheveux étaient certes beaucoup plus court mais cela ne faisait aucun doute pour la maitresse des cartes, c'était bien Nakuru. Elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle d'elle ni par Eriol ni par elle-même depuis près de 3 ans.

- Bien sur qu'on se connait, tu ne me reconnais pas ? c'est moi Sakura

La jeune femme la regarda perplexe

- Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, du Japon

- Je suis désolée mademoiselle mais, elle fut coupée par Shaoran qui lui rapportait son sac

- Voilà mademoiselle, votre sac

- Oh merci ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier

- Y'a pas de problème, c'est tout à fait naturel, nous étions juste là au bon moment

Nakuru leur sourit et s'inclina pour les remercier une nouvelle fois. Sakura voulu dire quelque chose mais Shaoran lui mit la main sur la bouche. Il refusa une dernière fois la récompense que leur proposa leur ancienne amie et prirent congé.

Après plusieurs mètres de marche il retira sa main

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ! c'était Nakuru Shaoran, Na-ku-ru !

- Je le sais

- Mais si tu le sais pourquoi est-ce que, il l'interrompit

- Parce que Elle, elle l'ignore

Elle se tut, se répétant lentement la dernière phrase prononcée et ajouta

- J'ai du mal à comprendre…

Il inspira un peu d'air et débuta ses explications

- Quand Eriol en a eu finit de sa mission à Tomoéda, tu sais qu'il a du retourner en Angleterre et ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et « Clow »

- Tu veux parler de l'autonomie qu'il lui a laissée ? il hocha la tête

- Oui, on peut même parler d'Eriol en tant que réincarnation de Clow au passé désormais. Pour Spinel il n'a eu aucun problème mais pour Ruby… Elle suivait Eriol parce que c'était Clow, quand elle parlait avec lui c'était à Clow qu'elle parlait, Eriol n'était qu'une enveloppe même s'il avait une personnalité distincte de son maitre. Quand elle a apprit la volonté de Clow de s'effacer petit à petit jusqu'à disparaitre et « libérer » Eriol, elle ne l'a pas supporté. Elle ne voulait pas être à son service, c'était trahir son maitre. Alors tout comme Hiiragizawa, elle a demandé à pouvoir disposer de sa forme humaine, étant donné qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de sa forme magique, et pour ne rien regretter elle ajouté le souhait de disposer de nouveaux souvenirs

- Tu veux dire qu'elle..

- Qu'elle ne se souvient plus de nous. Je ne connais même pas sa nouvelle identité. Eriol m'a juste dit qu'elle était secrétaire de direction, ou quelque chose dans le style

Sakura baissa le regard

- C'est triste… Comment peut-on vouloir oublier une aventure pareille

- Tu sais Saki, on n'était pas du même côté de l'aventure qu'elle, on ne peut pas la juger. Puis regardons la vérité en face, toi tu m'avais moi et elle, elle a du se taper Eriol ! J'comprends que ça pousse mettre les nerfs

Alala Shaoran… il avait beau dire des idioties et passer pour le garçon le plus arrogant du monde, elle savait que c'était uniquement pour la faire rire et sourire

Ils passèrent toute la fin d'après-midi à flâner dans les boutiques et discuter des derniers scoops de Tomoéda, à savoir : l'interrogation orale de poésie japonaise de Takashi durant laquelle il a demandé en fiançailles Chiharu, de monsieur Terada qu'on aurait surpris à maintes reprises ramenant Rika chez elle, ou encore de l'arrestation de Naoko pour tentative d'effraction dans une maison dite hantée.

Shaoran soupira, se rendant compte de tout ce qu'il manquait. C'était au Japon qu'était ses vrais amis, pas ici dans son école, la HKIS.

La Hong Kong International School est l'une des plus prestigieuse et réputée école du pays. A ce jour elle comptabilise près de deux mille six-cent étudiants d'une centaine de nationalités différentes. De nombreux enfants de diplomates ou de riches industriels prêts à prendre la relève.

Qu'aimait-il dans cette école ? A bien y réfléchir à part l'uniforme qui était un des plus agréable qu'il ai porté, rien. Celui-ci se compose pour les garçons, d'une chemise à courtes manches blanche, dotée de l'écusson de l'école (un cercle rouge coupé en 4 avec les quatre lettres –HKIS– de l'établissement dans chacune des cases) sur la gauche de la poitrine, d'un pantalon noir comme la plupart des autres écoles et d'un blaser rouge sang.

Bien qu'il fût conscient du niveau de formation qu'il y recevait il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise ni épanoui. Tous ces gens coincés et faux… L'argent appelle l'argent… Venant d'une famille qui détient plus de la moitié de la ville, une grosse partie de la bourse chinoise et très influente au niveau de la politique du pays, il était devenu malgré lui la vedette de l'école et un des meilleurs parti.

Dieu que le Japon lui manquait…

Vers six heure quarante-cinq, ils crurent bon de rentrer calmement au domaine des Li.

Ils s'engagèrent dans la salle à manger trente minutes plus tard. Là à table, devant eux, attendaient patiemment la famille du chinois ainsi que Tomoyo et Eriol. Ils prirent place.

- Vous vous faites désirés mes enfants

- Désolé, on a du signer des autographes dans le métro

Yelan leva un sourcil…

- Soit… Anchee par contre est intransigeante sur les heures de repas Shaoran tu le sais bien

Quand on parle du loup… La petite femme entra, emmenant avec elle six plats sans le moindre sourire. Elle servit Tomoyo et Sakura tout d'abord, ensuite Eriol qui risqua de se prendre l'assiette en pleine face et Kéro. Pour finir elle s'occupa de deux des sœurs Li et retourna en cuisine chercher la suite en se parlant à elle-même en dialecte Wu.

L'ensemble de la table la suivait du regard n'osant piper mot

- Elle pourrait demander de l'aide ça irait un peu plus vite

- Shaoran tais-toi !

Elle réapparu quelques secondes plus tard, cette fois-ci avec quatre assiettes.

Les deux autres filles Li eurent leur assiette en premières, Yelan ensuite et enfin Shaoran qui sursauta quand elle lui tapa son plat avec le plus grand néant de délicatesse possible.

- Tu te tais et tu manges tout, plus de triage ! Et si ça ne va pas assez vite, tu n'as qu'à être à l'heure la prochaine fois ! Compris ? Il hocha la tête très lentement, Maintenant tout le monde mange !

Yelan Li cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis rencontrant ceux de sa cuisinière entreprit de commencer son repas.

Anchee Mi observa quelques secondes les personnes de la table puis décida de regagner ses cuisines, satisfaite, Yelan ajouta avant qu'elle ne parte

- Merci beaucoup Madame Mi, on sent une fois de plus tout, celle-ci claqua la porte de la salle à manger, l'amour que vous mettez dans vos plats…

- Elle est complètement tarée cette pauvre femme

- Si tu lui laissais un peu de répit elle serait peut être de meilleure humeur

- Maman, soit réaliste, cette femme est née en râlant et elle mourra, espérons le bien vite, en râlant

Certains essayaient tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire face à la situation pendant que Yelan ne prêta pas attention aux dires de son fils.

Elle lui posa cependant à la fin du repas une question

- Wei m'a dit que tu désirais me parler ?

- Hum ? ha oui c'est à propos des chambres… Wei nous a dit que c'était ton idée de mettre la valise de Sakura dans ma chambre

Tous regardèrent Yelan. Oui, il aurait préféré lui parler en privé plutôt que devant ses sœurs ou encore Eriol et son continuel bête sourire mais puisqu'elle lançait le sujet…

- Sachant que c'est quand même ensemble que vous passerez vos nuits je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre Sakura dans une chambre à l'opposé de la tienne

Il regarda sa mère la bouche à moitié ouverte, sidéré. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas elle ajouta

- De plus j'ai un sommeil extrêmement léger et vous entendre passer dans le couloir à des heures impossibles ne m'arrange pas

- Donc… Sakura…

- Dormira dans ta chambre oui. Cela pose t'il un problème ?

Un problème ? Quel problème ? Surtout ne pas lui montrer l'extase que cette nouvelle nous apporte

- Heu non ça va je pense qu'on fera avec, lui assura t'il très simplement, et bien maintenant que nous sommes fixés je pense Sakura que nous pouvons sortir tes affaires de ta valise disons… maintenant ?

Il regarda sa mère qui d'un hochement de tête l'autorisa à sortir de table, Sakura le suivit. Ils montèrent les escaliers sans un mot et arrivés dans la chambre fermèrent la porte doucement.

Là, ils se fixèrent quelques minutes imprégnant bien les mots de Yelan quelques instants plus tôt. Quand elle fut certaine d'avoir bien entendu et comprit, elle s'approcha de son petit ami, passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et s'apprêta à l'embrasser quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Shaoran agacé ouvrit la porte et hurla sur les personnes derrière

- Ne m'interrompez JAMAIS vous comprenez ? Même s'il y a le feu, même si vous entendez un choc sourd venant de cette pièce et qu'une semaine plus tard il émane de ma chambre une odeur ne pouvant venir à l'évidence que d'une charogne avancée et que vous devez vous couvrir le visage parce que l'odeur est si intense que vous manquez de vous évanouir. MEME ALORS, ne frappez pas à ma porte, pas sur CETTE porte, pour AUCUNE raison. Vous pigez ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de ses sœurs et clappa la porte, replaça les mains de Sakura là où elles se trouvaient avant l'interruption et lui prit la taille

- On en était où ?

- Avant ça j'ai une question à te poser

- Je t'écoute

- Ta chambre, elle est insonorisée ?


	3. Chapter 3

**(Précédemment)**

- Ta chambre, elle est insonorisée ?

Pour toute réponse il lui scella les lèvres d'un baiser passionné et fougueux, lui caressa le visage de sa main gauche tout en la poussant avec douceur, à l'aide de son autre main, vers le grand lit. Quittant la joue de sa bien aimée pour tenter de repousser, à l'aveuglette, la valise posée à même la couverture, il jura entre deux baisers de ne pas trouver du premier coup le bagage en carbone. Tandis que d'une main il tentait de faire de la place pour leurs ébats, l'autre s'attaqua au top blanc.

Leurs doigts se croisèrent quand ils voulurent enlever le haut de l'autre au même moment. Sakura le laissa passer en premier, ne voulant pas perdre du temps inutilement dans un pile ou face vestimentaire. Enfin, elle pu à son tour passer le t-shirt du jeune chinois par le même endroit que quelques heures plus tôt.

Réussissant à écarter l'encombrant de son lit à une distance selon lui amplement suffisante, Shaoran entreprit d'allonger le corps de son amante tout en aventurant ses lèvres sur son cou. Alors qu'elle lui caressait le dos tout en redessinant les formes de ses omoplates, elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il décida de suivre le même tracé et enveloppa le haut de sa poitrine de doux baisers, passa entre ses seins et descendit le long de son ventre jusqu'à rencontrer un obstacle.

Il se releva en position assise, jambes écartées de part et d'autre de celles de sa petite amie, et entreprit le déboutonnage et débrayage de son jeans tout en l'observant. Elle avait le regard fiévreux, le même qu'elle lui avait transmit maintes fois durant ses vacances de Noel à Tomoéda… Noel… il y a une éternité.

Sa tâche achevée il tira le pantalon afin de libérer ses douces et fines jambes et revint à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Il la suréleva de façon à dégrafer un des derniers remparts entre leur peau. Sakura profita de se moment pour lui ôter également son jeans, elle déboutonna assez rapidement et commença à écarter le vêtement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coincée. Il termina d'enlever son soutient gorge et retira vite le reste de son jeans.

L'insistant à ce recouché, il s'aventura du côté de son bas-ventre, qu'il avait abandonné quelques instants auparavant, et continua ses baisers. Tout en retirant doucement son string, il traça un sillon avec sa langue et descendit en même temps.

Se rendant compte que la situation lui échappait de plus en plus, et bientôt de façon irrémédiable, Sakura l'interpella

Hum… attends… tu as…

Oui oui oui

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes

Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander

Peu importe ta question mon ange la réponse est : oui

Au même moment, sa langue arriva à destination, ce qui eu pour effet de faire perdre l'équilibre à notre héroïne qui ne pu que fermer les yeux et laissa échapper un cri de plaisir.

Avant que son esprit ne lui échappe, elle réussit à articuler

Shao… le… le préservatif… tu as ?

Hum ? il releva la tête, ha oui ! table de chevet de droite… non l'autre droite Sakura… voilà, deuxième tiroir… tu trouves ?

Elle hocha la tête de façon affirmative et sorti la pochette argentée. Son compagnon en avait profité pour remonter vers sa poitrine et s'emparer du bout des lèvres du sommet de ses seins galbés tout en confiant son ex-tâche à ses doigts libidineux.

Sentant son désir, ainsi que celui de sa partenaire, atteindre son apogée, il se débarrassa précipitamment de son boxer et amorça la mise en place du condom. Une fois terminé, c'est sous la demande impatiente de sa belle qu'il s'introduisit avec véhémence dans cet antre dont la propriétaire poussa d'emblée un gémissement des plus voluptueux.

S'en suivit une danse immodérée des deux corps ou aucun sons pouvant être qualifiés de compréhensibles emplirent la grande pièce. Quand soudain, ils s'immobilisèrent, Sakura fixa le plafond

Ne me dis pas que… c'est fini…

Je suis désolé…

Elle repoussa son galant, sorti du lit, porta sa valise pour la posée à terre, souleva les couvertures et s'y installa en prenant soin de tourner le dos au jeune homme surprit de son attitude.

J'peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

Rien

J'imagine même pas quand il y a quelque chose alors… Tu râles parce que..

RIEN !

Hen Sakura, je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé, y'a pas que toi qui est frustrée d'accord ? Mais ça fait six mois bordel ! J'suis pas un surhomme, faut pas t'attendre à un marathon dès la première fois après autant de temps

Elle ne bougea pas pour autant et fit semblant de dormir. Shaoran, irrité, se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de bien claper la porte.

Il traversa le couloir, descendit les escaliers et rejoignit le salon tout en grommelant.

***** dans le salon *****

Eriol était assis dans le salon depuis maintenant trente bonnes minutes quand Tomoyo le rejoignit. Celle-ci était au téléphone depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la table et l'anglais releva son regard vers elle quand elle décida de prendre place dans le fauteuil face au sien

Non je te jure (…) attends là parce que de nouveau je te capte mal (…) non vraiment je ne comprends plus du tout (…) tu m'entends toi ? (…) si tu m'entends, je te dis bisous, j'te rappel demain, bisous ! et elle raccrocha

Waow près d'une heure de téléphone…

Désolée, appel longue distance

Dieu ?

Non le Japon

Dieu vit au Japon ?

Ma mère vit au Japon…

Ta mère est Dieu ?

Eriol….

Donc Dieu est une femme, dit-il rêveur

Eriol, comment tu.., elle fut coupée par l'entrée plus que tonitruante de Shaoran et jeta un regard comprit à son voisin

Bon j'vais voir Sakura… bonne chance

Merci Tomoyo…, elle fit un signe de tête au chinois en le croisant puis prit la direction de l'étage

Un grand silence prit place dans le salon, seuls les grognements de Li indiquaient la présence de quelqu'un. Eriol décida de briser ce mutisme en allumant la télévision, ils tombèrent sur les nouvelles en direct

_« Vous voyez derrière moi ce qu'il reste de la ville après le passage du Typhon Morakot et c'est le même constat partout ici sur l'île de Taiwan ! Le pays, pourtant habitué aux tremblements de terre, ne s'attendait pas à un bilan aussi lourd, selon un météorologiste c'est le pire déluge qu'il lui a été donné de voir. Au moins quatorze personnes ont perdus la vie et plus de cinquante sont portés disparus. Aux Philippines, le typhon a fait plus de vingt morts et à dévasté hôtels, ponts et barrages avec une pluviométrie de deux virgule cinq mètres et des vents soufflants à plus de cent trente-cinq à l'heure ! D'après nos informations, il se dirigerait vers les côtes chinoises, un million d'habitants ont déjà été évacués »_

Eriol fronça les sourcils, quelque chose lui échappait… il repensa à la vision qu'il avait eue il y a de cela presqu'un an :

_**Clow Reed impassible tenant une boule à neige dans sa main, à l'intérieur le Yu Shan. Le magicien secoua la boule, on pu lire sur ses lèvres « **__**Tág-ulán » et une pluie torrentielle s'empara de la boule effaçant toute trace de la montagne Taïwanaise mais laissant place à une montagne aride située au milieu de plusieurs autres plus petites. **_

_**Clow articula « Tág-lamíg » et pour la seconde fois secoua la boule. Une tempête de neige tomba sur le Mont et un froid paralysant prit place dans l'espace, fissurant le verre par la même occasion. **_

_**À nouveau, l'ancien maitre des cartes secoua la boule en laissant échapper un « Tág-inít » et regarda l'amas blanc de gèle fondre dévoilant cinq montagnes qui ne tardèrent pas à fondre elles-aussi.**_

_**Puis, une fois vide, Clow abattit la boule par terre où elle vola en milliers d'éclats…**_

Eriol revint à lui en distinguant une paume de main s'agitant de gauche à droite devant son visage.

C'est quoi son petit nom ?

???

Le nom de la fille a qui tu penses

Je ne pensais pas à une fille !

Oh… J'me suis toujours demandé si tu étais un homo convaincu ou un hétéro hésitant

Je suis hétéro Shaoran ! Hé-té-ro

Oui oui… cartes sur table, tu es gay ?

Non je suis juste Anglais ! Le fait que je sois calme et sensible ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas des vues sur une femme !

Shaoran eu un sourire en coin

Donc, on en revient à cette question fatidique : C'est quoi son nom ?

Mais y'a pas de nom Shaoran !

Bien sur que si il y a un nom ! Tu n'aurais pas dis « une » femme mais « des » femmes sinon, allais vas-y j'suis ton pote après tout

mon pote ? Tu passes la plupart de ton temps à me casser ou à me ridiculiser

Non ce n'est pas vrai

Cite moi un seul exemple de notre amitié

La fois ou… et puis quand tu as…, le chinois continua de se creuser quelqu'un instant puis déclara, bon ok y'en a aucun mais qui aime bien châtie bien ! j't'apprécie même si je ne le montre pas. Je sais que c'est en partie grâce à toi que je suis avec Sakura aujourd'hui et j'voudrais te rendre aussi l'appareil tout comme j'voudrais le faire avec..

Il se stoppa, regarda Eriol, cligna des yeux puis proclama

Tomoyo !

Q-quoi…, il rougit, quoi Tomoyo ?

J'y crois pas ! C'est tellement évident, c'est pour Tomoyo que tu as un faible !

J-je vois ab-absolument pas de q-quoi tu p-parles…

Tu bafouilles, tu rougis… comme moi quand

Je crois que tu divagues Shaoran. Règle tes problèmes de couple avant d'imaginer des pseudos attirances sans queue ni tête, sur ce bonsoir, je vais dormir

Mais il n'est que neuf heure et demie !

Décalage horaire, lui déclara t'il avant de quitter pour de bon la pièce, bonne nuit Shaoran

Celui-ci regarda la porte qui venait de se fermer et laissa apparaitre un léger sourire. Quand Sakura aura finit de râler, il faudra qu'il lui en parle et qu'elle l'aide à mettre son plan à exécution.

Enfin seul, il prit le dvd que Tomoyo lui apportait chaque année et le mit dans le lecteur avant de se rasseoir dans le fauteuil

_Le film démarra :_

« Vas-y Rika ça tourne

D'accord Tomi, elle se racla la gorge, Hello Shaoran ! tu nous manques ici, j'espère que Sakura prend bien soin de toi, quoi qu'en fait, je n'en doute pas, elle fit un clin d'œil, J'te souhaite un bon anniversaire, que tout se passe bien et reviens vite nous voir ! Bisous

L'image se coupa et laissa place à Chiharu

Salut mon grand ! Joyeux anniversaire !!! ça y est tu rentre dans le club des dix-sept, il parait que c'est la meilleure année ! Pour ma part, en deux mois, j'ai pu confirme l'adage, elle montra sa bague de fiançailles, et oui Takashi s'est enfin décidé ! Je suis la plus heureuse ! Enfin je ne vais pas m'attarder le dessus, Tomoyo ou Sakura t'ont surement déjà expliqué les circonstances de la demande..

Hey Shaoran, bon annif vieux ! Tu savais que dans la cité interdite, tous était tellement interdit que même les anniversaires de l'empereur étaient fêtés à l'extérieur de l'enceinte afin de..

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! tu uses mon précieux temps de parole pour dire des conneries, elle repoussa son fiancé hors de son champs de vision, attends ton tour ! Voilà désolée Shaoran, elle sourit, je sais à quoi tu penses en ce moment même « a-t'elle bien fait d'accepter la demande », il rigola c'était exactement ce quoi il pensait, Et bien moi-même je me la suis posée mais je crois que je ne saurais pas vivre sans lui. On attend ton retour parmi nous avec grande impatience ! J't'embrasse fort »

De nouveau l'image de Chiharu et Takashi changea pour celle de Naoko.

***** Dans la chambre de Shaoran *****

Sakura, ça ne te ressemble pas ce genre de réaction !

Tomoyo était assise sur le lit de Shaoran et discutait depuis maintenant vingt minutes avec son amie

Je sais Tomi… j'ai agis comme une sotte, le pauvre… J'étais tellement excitée à l'idée de… enfin tu vois… que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi

Tu sais on ne laisse pas un cheval dans son box en croyant qu'il attendra avant de se ruer vers la prairie, c'est en s'en occupant et en le sortant tous les jours qu'il fera ses tours de pistes puis seulement ira brouter l'herbe

J'aime beaucoup tes métaphores… j'me sens beaucoup mieux du coup…

Pas de quoi, bon j'vais au lit

Au lit ? mais il n'est que dix heure moins quart !

Décalage horaire, elle s'apprêta à sortir quand, Bonne nuit Sakura, n'oublie pas de sortir ton cheval sinon il ne voudra plus faire de promenade

Sakura sourit à son amie, passa sa robe de nuit et alla retrouver son « étalon ». Elle entre ouvrit la porte du salon et écouta ce qui passait à la télévision

« Et pourquoi est-ce que j'devrais souhaiter un bon anniversaire à ce sale morveux ?

Toya s'il te plait !

Il souffla puis débuta

Salut morveux, plus qu'un an et j'pourrais te casser la figure sans avoir de problème avec la police, il fit un clin d'œil, je rigole bien sûr _(ça Shaoran n'en était pas convaincu)_. J'te souhaite un bon anniversaire mais n'en profite pas pour remettre tes sales pates sur ma sœur ! T'avises pas de mettre un pied dans sa chambre non plus, Shaoran grimaça… s'il savait…, et encore bon anniversaire

Il y eu une pause puis Sakura apparu

Tomoyo j'arriverais jamais à parler si tu restes là

Fais comme-ci tu étais seule

Mais j'peux pas j't'assure, tu me stresses

Ok, je pose la caméra là, voilà. Tu m'appelles quand t'as fini

Hum par où commencer… et bien… Bon anniversaire héhé c'est pas très original ça… je… je voulais te dire que ce n'était pas que ton anniversaire que nous allons fêter mais aussi les sept de notre première rencontre. Tu te rends compte ? Si on m'avait dis ce jour là que notre relation allait être aussi forte je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Tu me combles en tout point de vue et je voudrais te remercier d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. Je t'aime incommensurablement et j'espère t'apporter autant d'amour qu'il n'est possible en ce bas monde. Encore bon anniversaire mon ange… je t'aime »

Et je pense toujours ce que j'ai dis

Il se retourna, fit face à Sakura et il éteignit la télé

Je suis désolée d'avoir agit comme une parfaite idiote et je.., il lui posa son doigt sur la bouche et lui fit signe de se taire

Je te pardonne

Elle lui sourit puis après quelques secondes sursauta

Oh mon Dieu !

Quoi ??

C'est notre première vraie dispute !

Il tomba à la renverse

Oui et j'espère que tu n'y prendras pas goût. Mais qui dit dispute… dit réconciliation, répliqua t'il d'un ton charmeur

Tu proposes quoi ?

Hum je ne sais pas moi… Second round ?

Elle rigola quand il la souleva du sol pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Cette fois-ci, le destrier impressionna sa cavalière… la prairie n'avait été atteinte qu'après un entrainement digne des meilleurs pur-sang.

Le lendemain fut placé sous le signe de la détente et de l'amusement. Après une matinée des plus sport où Wei avait du préparer le petit déjeuner suite à l'enfermement de madame Mi dans ses appartements par une personne mystère. Celle-ci avait déversé sa rage et poursuivi Shaoran, selon elle responsable de son emprisonnement, avec son rouleau à tapisserie.

L'après-midi fut plus calme si ce n'est quelques combats dans la piscine des Li où tous nos amis, accompagnés de Meilin et des quatre sœurs, se sont prélassés. Shaoran avait fait part de ses impressions sur un possible couple Eriol/Tomoyo à sa petite amie qui fut directement partante.

Au soir, les cinq amis s'étaient retrouvés autour d'un Trivial Poursuite où Meilin était partie après deux parts, prétextant l'intenable tricherie qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Tomoyo, Eriol et Sakura firent durer le jeu jusqu'à minuit pour pouvoir être les premiers à souhaite un bon anniversaire à leur ami, puis prirent chacun le chemin de leur chambre

***** Mercredi treize juillet 11h23 *****

Shaoran ouvra difficilement ses yeux, la lumière gagnait tout doucement la pièce et d'après ce qu'il sentait, Sakura dormait toujours sur lui. Quel était l'imbécile qui avait ouvert les tentures ?!

Ça y est, il ouvre les yeux, prêtent ?

trois

Deux

Un

BON ANNIVERSAIRE SHAORANNNN

Ça y est là, il était bel et bien réveillé. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire un cauchemar mais ça y ressemblait bien. Devant lui de part et d'autre de son lit se trouvaient ses sœurs, Meilin ainsi que Tomoyo et Eriol. Pitié que ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve…

Mais je rêve ! vous faites quoi dans ma chambre !

Si on doit attendre que monsieur se lève on risque d'être le quatorze que tu n'auras rien vu !

Mei a raison Shao ! Donc : bon anniversaire petit frère ! Elle a un sérieux sommeil ta copine

Tous regardèrent Sakura dormant à point fermé sur le torse du chinois, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Tomoyo lâche immédiatement cette caméra ! Vous n'avez aucune conception de la vie privée dans cette maison ! Sortez immédiatement

Sakura bailla à cet instant et embrassa son amoureux sans ouvrir les yeux

B'jour toi

Hum Sakura… chérie, il lui indiqua le bout du lit

Hoéééé, elle réajusta la couverture sur son corps, non mais c'est quoi ça !

Shaorannnnn mon petit loup, une femme d'une trentaine d'année entra et se dirigea sur le jeune homme en le serrant fort dans ses bras, bon anniversaire ! Oh bonjour, vous devez être Sakura je suis Faye Wong, la sœur de Yelan et la marraine de Shaoran, heureuse de vous rencontrer

Sakura ne pu que serrer la main de cette drôle de femme sans pour autant bouger son bras qui retenait la couverture cachant sa poitrine. Rien à dire, les femmes de cette famille étaient toutes timbrées.

Marraine tu ne pourrais pas attendre en bas ça devient très gênant là

C'est la nature pourtant mon petit loup, c'est un besoin physique et hormonal, le sexe est quelque chose de très beau et je te l'ai déjà dis..

Pitié…

Viens tante Faye, on va aller les attendre dans le séjour, ils ont peut être des envies matinales

Ils sortirent tous en laissant les deux jeunes le feu aux joues.

C'est sans nul doute le moment le plus embarrassant de toute ma vie… tu viens de rencontrer Faye Wong ma marraine et sexologue réputé…

Ceci explique cela…

Ils prirent une douche à la vitesse grand V et rejoignirent les autres dans le séjour. Shaoran salua son parrain qui ne pu que rire de la situation vécue par son filleule plus tôt.

Dai Li était un jeune politicien hongkongais et un cousin de son père. Shaoran s'était reposé sur lui après la mort de son père et grâce à leurs dix ans d'écart, ils étaient fort proches.

Seuls son parrain et sa marraine étaient présents car Yelan attendait les dix-huit ans de son fils pour réunir toute la famille ne voulant pas faire débarquer deux cents personnes venant de toute la chine chez elle chaque année.

Après le diner, le cadet des Li fut autorisé à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Toute la famille lui en avait envoyé ce qui lui prit prêt de deux heures pour déballer tous les paquets. Il reçut entre autre une montre, des nouvelles tenues de combats, le livre du kamasutra avec un mot en première page « après notre réunion de janvier, je crois que tu en feras bon usage, bon anniversaire mon neveu, Ruan Li », un nouvel ordinateur portable, des livres qu'il ne lirait surement jamais,…

Son parrain lui offrit une nouvelle épée et sa marraine un magnifique ikata inu blanc qu'il baptisa _Hachikō____. Le premier ordre qu'il lui donna fut de manger Kéro, mais le chiot ne pu que lécher la « peluche » et la poursuivre alors qu'elle tentait de prendre la fuite dans toute la maison sous les rires des convives._

___Sa mère prit la parole_

Il te reste un cadeau à ouvrir mon fils

Il la regarde suspicieusement, et ouvrit grand les yeux quand une caisse de deux mètres sur deux apparu dans son champ de vision

Maman tu m'as déjà offert un cadeau

Mais tu l'as découvert ! Et j'ai horreur d'être prévisible, vas-y ouvre le

Il arracha le papier et ouvrit la caisse, à l'intérieur se trouvait… une autre caisse ! Il reporta son regard sur sa mère qui souriait d'un air bienveillant en lui indiquant de poursuivre

Il ouvrit donc la caisse et tomba à nouveau sur une autre caisse et eut la même blague sept autres boites. Quand il fut tenté d'arrêter croyant à une supercherie, il déballa une dernière caisse et s'arrêta.

Ses mains tremblèrent face à l'objet présent au milieu des mousses. Il releva la tête vers sa mère qui elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard et sorti le porte clés sur lequel se trouvait une clé verte ainsi qu'un ruban blanc.

Sakura regarda interrogativement le présent, puis hurla de joie. Cette clé, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille ! C'était celle de l'appartement à Tomoéda de Shaoran

J'ai prit cette initiative en me disant que tu souhaitais peut être passer ton année avec tes amis et parfaire ton japonais, même si je suis sûre que les cours de langue de Sakura sont des plus attractifs. Et si j'étais toi je garderais les cartons pour y emmener mes affaires

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il allait pouvoir retourner au Japon ! C'était surréaliste. Sans plus attendre il approcha sa mère et la prit dans ses bras. Au début surprise, elle lui rendit vite son câlin profitant d'un moment qu'elle n'avait plus eu avec son fils depuis bien des années

Il fut l'heure pour Faye et Dai de retourner chez eux et Meilin annonça la couleur des festivités de fin de soirée

Bon alors les gars, il est dix-sept heure trente, dans une heure le Dj et les barmen arrivent. La soirée démarre officiellement à vingt-deux heures donc vous avez largement le temps de vous faire une beauté, j'retourne chez moi pour finir de tout préparer ! A tout à l'heure

Le Dj ? les barmen ? Shaoran ça veut dire quoi ?

Tomoyo ne t'a pas dit ?

Elle jeta un regard à sa meilleure qui fit semblant d'avoir complètement oublié ce détail

Meilin a décidé d'organiser une fête pour mon anniversaire chez elle comme ses parents ne sont pas là, la connaissant y'aura la moitié des jeunes de Hong Kong

Une fête ! Mais je n'ai rien prit à me mettre pour une fête… Tomoyo… tu n'aurais pas fait exprès d'omettre ce détail ?

Moi ? Comment peux tu penser une chose pareille ma Sakura ! Mais rassure toi j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut

Je sens que j'me suis fait rouler…

Quand tu verras mes tenues tu ne diras plus ça, je me suis surpasser et ne me fait pas ses yeux là je sais faire autre chose que des costumes j' te signale !

***** 21h55 *****

Si vous ne descendez pas dans cinq minutes j'pars tout seul !

C'est bon c'est bon, on arrive

Aussi tôt dis aussi tôt fait, Sakura et Tomoyo guettèrent la réaction de l'impatient en dévalant les escaliers de la manière la plus élégante qui soit et ne furent pas déçue. Shaoran ne pu qu'ouvrir légèrement la bouche face aux deux bombes devant lui !

Tomoyo avait pour l'occasion lissé ses cheveux et portait une robe argenté style baby doll des années soixante assez courte dotée d'une large ceinture grise foncée sous la poitrine, ainsi que des bottillons gris et argent sur les bords.

Sakura, elle, portait un mini short en soie blanc avec un haut en de la même matière noir ne couvrant qu'une épaule et aux manches amples trois-quarts, ainsi que des bottes en cuirs noires à talon, s'arrêtant avant ses genoux. Tomoyo lui avait ondulés les cheveux et avait décidé de ne pas les attacher.

C'est en descendant et observant les vêtements de son amoureux qu'elle comprit que la création de sa tenue n'était pas du hasard, Tomoyo devait savoir ce qu'il comptait mettre.

En effet, son compagnon était habillé très sobrement, un pantalon noir, un t-shirt blanc et une chemise noire en soie à courtes manches laissée ouverte. Ils étaient pas mal assortis.

La maison de Meilin était deux manoirs plus loin, et à peine furent-ils sorti de la maison qu'ils entendirent la musique battre son plein.

Le domaine des parents de Mei était certes plus petit que celui de son cousin mais n'en restait pas moins impressionnant.

A peine eurent-ils franchis la porte d'entrée qu'ils furent impressionnés des lieux. Meilin n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens… Imaginez :

Huit cent jeunes déchainés, trois bars répartis dans toute la maison, un Dj de renommé international qui passe en ce moment même « Bodyrox – Yeah »,…

J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil, dit Sakura sous le choc

Sur leur passage tous les jeunes souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire au chinois

Shaoran tu les connais tous ces gens ?

Non… mais apparemment ils sont dans mon école… être ou ne pas être une idole telle est la question !

En tout cas cette fête est démentielle, quel dommage que ma caméra ne rentrait pas dans mon sac…, elle attrapa le bras de sa meilleure ami, viens Sakura allons danser !

Shaoran les regarda se mêler à la foule du dance floor et en survolant la salle tomba sur ses camarades de classe qui lui faisaient signe de les rejoindre au bar.

Bon annif vieux ! Ta cousine va marquer l'histoire avec cette soirée !

Ouai j'crois bien que la nuit risque d'être longue Tsarong. Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?

Quinze minutes, mais j'ai pas encore repérer de la viande fraiche… attends.. hey mais elles n'étaient pas là tantôt ces deux là !

Lesquelles ?

La-bas, la brune et la noir de cheveux avec sa p'tite robe

Shaoran sourit en reconnaissant sa p'tite amie et sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de sa vie privée, ils n'étaient pas assez proche pour ça et ce ne fut pas de la jalousie mais de la fierté qu'il ressenti quand il entendit le reste du groupe confirmer la beauté des deux jeunes filles.

Bon j'me lance, j'hésite mais la brune a des yeux craquants ! A tout à l'heure bande de looser, admirez et prenez notes

Li regarda son ami s'éloigner vers Sakura et lui parler dans l'oreille. Ce début de soirée s'annonçait des plus drôles

Salut j'm'appel Tsarong

Sakura

Et bien Sakura j'ai follement envie de faire l'amour avec toi

Ouai… et bien Tsarong va falloir te retenir

Ha bon ? pourquoi t'es indisposée ?

Ha non, disons juste que mon corps pourrait éventuellement tolérer ta présence mais c'est plutôt ma raison qui s'y oppose

Attends mais qui te parle de raison ? J'te propose simplement de vivre une fabuleuse aventure sexuelle avec moi. Mais vu ton manque d'œcuménisme… bon c'est vrai la baise avec moi c'est un peu l'aventure, un an que j'ai pas pratiqué autant te dire qu'avec moi tu ne sais pas ou tu vas. C'est soit le Nirvana soit Harlem

T'as plutôt une gueule à venir d'Harlem

Bah viens me dire ça dans un lit, tu verras bien

C'est-à-dire qu'avec la tronche que tu te payes, j'ai peur de ne pas être excitée

Ha ouai… ça calme. Bon et bah je vais aller boire un autre verre. Puis après j'vais essayer de me prendre un rebond encore plus gros avec ta copine à côté

Ohhh tu abandonnes déjà ?

Ha non, mais j'te rassure, c'est uniquement de ta faute

Oh je t'ai fais de la peine ?

Non non c'est ma passion, j'adore me prendre des boites. De toute façon ce n'est pas mon année…

Bah non… Au revoir Tsarong

Il retourna au bar sous les rires de ses amis constatant sa défaite

J'espère que tu ne me la pas trop énervée Tsa parce que j'comptais tenter une approche

Ouai bah bonne merde Shaoran, cette gonzesse est aussi fermée qu'une huitre, mais si t'aimes perdre ton temps

J'aime les défis

Il parti en direction de la japonaise, heureuse de le voir arrivé, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle rit puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous les regards médusés du bar qu'il venait de quitter.

Li un – Dzasa zéro !

Ta gueule Thang !

***** Vers une heure et demi du matin *****

Eriol ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ??

Je participe à ta fête, pourquoi je ne peux pas ?

Ben sûr que si tu peux mais t'as pas l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui cloche !

Eriol observa son corps à la recherche d'une brayette ouverte ou d'un bouton en moins

Ha non là désolée je ne vois, c'est quoi le problème ?

Tu bois un thé assis à un bar à près de deux heure du matin !

Oh ça tu sais.. Oh-oh

Quoi oh-oh ?

Eriol fixait l'estrade derrière Shaoran et ne pu qu'ajouter

Je crois que Sakura est saoule


	4. Chapter 4

**(Précédemment)**

Quoi oh-oh ?

Eriol fixait l'estrade derrière Shaoran et ne pu qu'ajouter en montrant du doigt le pourquoi du « Oh-oh »

Je crois que Sakura est saoule

Derrière lui, sur le podium, se trouvait une Sakura plus que déchainée tenant dans sa main un micro que lui avait prêté le Dj. Celui-ci lança le disque suivant et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait commencer.

Shaoran ne pu que confirmer le « Oh-Oh » en entendant les premières notes de _baby, baby, baby_ de _Make the girl dance _(que je vous recommande vivement ! si vous voulez que je vous l'envoi n'hésitez pas à me le demander). Tout en regardant son amoureux elle débuta la chanson

Baby baby baby (fois trois)

Je veux des plans sur la commode  
Je veux Tellier sur mon iPod  
Je veux l'amex black de ta mère  
Je veux la voiture de ton père

Je veux sortir avec tes potes  
Je mettrai ma plus belle culotte  
Je veux une session un peu hot  
Je veux bien que tu regardes mais pas que tu pelotes

Baby baby baby

Eriol… dit moi que c'est une hallucination s'il te plait

L'anglais ne put que faire non de la tête tout en ne lâchant pas le spectacle des yeux

Je veux être dans le top de justice  
La main gaspard sur ma cuisse  
Je veux compter même sans les doigts  
Je veux les tiens au bon endroit (_elle lui fit un clin d'œil_)

Je veux pas prendre les escaliers  
Tiens c'est parfait tu vas me porter  
Je veux que moi sur les photos  
Et je veux poser pour St-Lau

Je veux des enfants surdoués  
Et je veux que mon chien soit diplôme  
Je veux ta tête sur un plateau  
Je veux la mienne chez Denisot

Baby baby baby

Mais elle est où Tomoyo !

Aucune idée mais Sakura à de nouveaux fans

Bon toi cherche après Tomi moi j'vais faire descendre l'éméchée

Je veux pas de cake je veux de la coke  
Je veux pas de Kate je veux Ethan Hawk  
Je veux sauter d'une grand échelle  
Toi tu te démerdes pour l'arc en ciel

Je veux des glaces choco vanille  
Je veux tes boules a la myrtille  
Je veux danser comme Vanessa  
Je veux voir son mec a Ibiza

Je veux dormir quand tu te réveilles  
Et je veux le même t-shirt que Yelle  
Je veux rentrer dans tout mes jeans  
Et je veux que tu me rinces avec ta prime

Je veux des glaçons dans mon verre  
Faire une soufflette a ta grand-mère  
J'ai vu ton ex tu sais la sotte  
Dis lui que j'ai retrouvé ses bottes

Je veux pas de noyau dans ma cerise  
Je veux que tu redresses la tour de Pise (_elle rigola_)  
Je veux jouir dans une deux chevaux  
Et je vais le faire derrière ton dos

Lâche ce micro et descends maintenant

Elle rendit le micro au Dj et se laissa littéralement tomber sur Shaoran

Quand j'ai dis « descend » ça sous entendait « avec douceur » !

Hihihihiiiiii Ze t'aimeeeeeeeeeee

Ça j'en doute pas, on va monter te rafraichir un peu ok ?

A l'abooordagggeeee

Je vais prendre ça pour un oui

Elle grimpa sur son dos et ils montèrent à la salle de bain où le chinois fit dégager toute la file présente derrière la porte, prétextant que l'étage était réservé aux VIP et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à aller à celle d'en bas.

Mets-toi un peu d'eau sur le visage et si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien … y'a les toilettes… ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui suis mal ! Assume

Elle s'assit par terre et lui prit la jambe entre ses bras avant d'y poser sa tête

Sakura… je peux dire sans exagérer que ça ne pourrait pas être pire

Son téléphone sonna et il pu y lire « Maman »

Et bien j'avais tort… ça pourrait être pire, il décrocha, Oui ?

J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois !

Je n'ai pas du entendre avec la musique désolé. Sakura non !

?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shaoran ?

Rien maman, juste Sakura qui veut me faire aller danser

La dite Sakura était surtout en train de lui baisser son pantalon, toujours agenouillée à ses pieds

Et bien vas danser alors ! Mais je n'entends pas fort la musique, vous êtes dehors ?

Non non non ne fais pas ça, murmura t'il, pardon ? dehors ? Oui exactement on est de-HORSSS !

Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Oh OUI

Bien… j'appelais juste pour savoir si tout allais bien et vous dire ne pas rentrer trop tard

Hummmm oui…

… Je te laisse, amusez-vous bien et ne bois pas trop

Ok ! ciao, soupira-t-il en tentant de repousser la tête de sa petite amie, mais t'es infernale quand t'as bu !

Elle gloussa puis sentant sa tête tourner voulu se coucher

Non non surtout ne te couche pas ! C'est fatal !

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, sa mère encore ? Non il ne connaissait pas ce numéro et le préfixe lui indiquait que c'était un appel du Japon

Allô ?

Comment ça se fait que tu ne dors pas à cette heure-ci gamin

Toya ? C'est ma fête d'anniversaire j'te signal !

Oui juste mais tu devrais déjà être au lit

Pourquoi t'appel ? Une envie d'entendre ma douce voix pour t'endormir ?

Chouette t'as reçu un livre de blague… Non, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Sakura va bien ?

Il jeta un œil à la japonaise, accroupie devant le siège des toilettes et y faisant passer tout son diner

Oh bah Sakura elle pète la forme ! Mais j'peux pas te la passer là parce que ça va couper j'vais passer sous un tunnel, bye Toya, et il raccrocha

Il s'approcha de son amie quand pour la troisième fois son portable sonna indiquant à nouveau un numéro inconnu

C'est ma soirée on dirait, il décrocha, Quoi encore ?!

C'est Eriol, j'ai retrouvé Tomoyo

Ha génial amène là dans la salle de bain du premier

Y'a comme un petit souci…

Effectivement, il se trouvait dans la cuisine de Meilin où Tomoyo couchée sur la table détenait un entonnoir dans sa bouche dans lequel une autre fille lui vidait une bouteille, encouragée par un groupe de jeunes.

Quand elle eut fini elle retira l'entonnoir, s'assit sur le plan de travail et les mains en l'air hurla sa victoire, vite suivie des autres spectateurs. Elle aperçut Eriol et lui fit de grands signes, il ferma son portable et approcha son amie

Eriol j'ai gagnéééé

Ouh-ouh… génial… et si on allait chercher ton prix maintenant ?

Sans plus attendre il lui agrippa le bras et l'emmena au premier où ils rencontrèrent Shaoran et Sakura sortant dans le couloir, elle très mal en point tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

Tomoyo accouru vers sa meilleure ami et tombèrent chacune dans les bras l'une de l'autre déblatérant l'amour inconditionnel qu'elles se partageaient tout en pleurant.

Bon j'm'occupe de Sakura, tu portes Tomoyo

Ok… QUOI ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ma phrase que tu ne comprends pas exactement ? Je ne peux pas les prendre toutes les deux, donc ne me remercie pas de réaliser un de tes fantasmes et prends Daidoji dans tes bras

Ils réussirent à séparer, non sans mal, les deux filles et quittèrent les lieux sans oublier d'en avertir Meilin.

Enfin de retour chez Yelan

Bon ben bonne nuit

Attends Shaoran ! Je fais quoi moi, il désigna une Tomoyo endormie dans ses bras

Tu le fais exprès ? Tu vas la ramener dans sa chambre et tu t'assures qu'elle va bien, puis tu vas dormir… ou tu restes avec si tu..

Ça va merci stop ! J'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça c'est tout

Parce que tu crois que je le suis plus ? Je vois encore Sakura comme la petite fille qui pleurait quand elle devait entrer dans une grotte hantée, sourit-il doucement, J'en suis resté au temps de la chasse aux cartes

Elles vous ont aidées à murir et évoluer, tu en es la preuve la plus flagrante d'ailleurs. Mais s'il est vrai que ce constat est moins évident avec nos deux spécimens… elles n'ont quand même plus douze ans et l'épreuve de la cuite doit bien valoir une cinquante-quatrième carte

« abandonne ton ancienne apparence et transforme-toi, c'est ton nouveau maître Sakura qui te l'ordonne ! »

Ils fixèrent Sakura, toujours endormie dans les bras du chinois puis éclatèrent de rire

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu la mettes au lit avant qu'elle te prenne pour son sceptre, il acquiesça

Bonne nuit Eriol

Shaoran entra difficilement dans sa chambre, tandis que son interlocuteur se dirigea vers la chambre de la japonaise. Une fois à l'intérieur, il repoussa la porte à l'aide de son pied et posa la jeune fille sur son lit. Il lui retira ses bottillons et installa la couverture sur elle. Après un dernier regard, il s'apprêta à partir quand une main le retenu

Vous êtes un garçon fooooormidablllee

Et toi tu es une fille qui a bien besoin de sommeil

J'étais si triste, dit elle les yeux clos

Pardon ?

J'me suis dit _« il va revenir, Shaoran revient bien pour elle, alors lui aussi il reviendra parce qu'il t'aime »_, mais il n'est pas revenu…, continua t'elle sans lui prêter attention

Qui ça ?

Puis après cinq ans il débarque en Chine et tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est lire et boire ses maudits thés ! Et vous savez quoi ? Pas un regard, pas un petit _« J'suis désolé Tomoyo, tu m'as tellement manquée, j'm'en suis pas rendu compte mais tu es la femme de ma vie »_, rien, nada

Tomoyo…, il était choqué et à la fois perplexe, Tomoyo tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.., il attendait sa réaction mais elle ne parla pas, Tomoyo ?

Elle s'était endormie. Il soupira une dernière fois, posa ses lèvres sur le front de la japonaise et sorti. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ne prit pas la peine de se changer en attendant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Shaoran arriva dans la salle à manger, des poches sous les yeux du au manque de sommeil et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise suivit par le regard de sa mère. Elle reposa sa tasse

Vous avez passés une bonne soirée ?

En trois mots et dans l'ordre : amusante, stressante et bruyante

Yelan ne fit aucun commentaire et poursuivit son petit déjeuner ainsi que la lecture des nouvelles. Ayant fini de beurrer son toast, son fils, se massa l'épaule. Non seulement sa petite amie ronflait comme un moteur d'airbus mais en plus elle le frappait en se retournant encore et encore. Plus jamais elle ne touchera un verre, il s'en faisait un point d'honneur.

*****Dans la chambre de ce dernier*****

Sa tête tambourinait comme jamais, Dieu qu'elle avait du mal réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu se passer quelques heures plus tôt et quelque chose lui disait que c'était préférable. Elle réussit à s'assoir sur le lit, il faisait un temps superbe mais cela n'enlevait en rien le bruit strident et continu qui lui massacrait le cerveau. Elle aperçut un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet ainsi qu'une aspirine. Se retournant instinctivement vers le côté droit du lit, elle ne pu que constater un vide et s'empressa de prendre le médicament priant pour que cela cesse instantanément. Elle du cependant se recoucher et patienta pour que la douleur passe. Celle-ci s'étant légèrement estompée elle décida de mettre un peignoir et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Seul Eriol était présent, occupé à tremper son pain dans œuf. Il s'aperçut de sa présence

Bien dormi ?

Pitié Eriol ne crie pas, il lui jeta un regard interrogatif alors qu'elle mit ses mains sur ses tempes

Désolé, bien dormi, répéta t'il plus bas

J'ai connu mieux… Où est Shaoran ?

Il est parti s'entrainer. D'après l'état de ses bras il a du se faire agresser cette nuit…

Sakura se mordit la lèvre, elle se souvenait maintenant l'avoir un peu bousculé durant son sommeil

Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Rien je l'ai juste vu partir on n'a pas eu le temps de se parler. Il ne devrait plus tarder ça va faire une bonne heure, il regarda son assiette et poursuit, Tomoyo est déjà levée ?

Non, enfin pas que je sache. Eriol… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Oh rien de bien méchant, tu as chanté une chanson un brin salace devant tous les invités, d'après ce que m'a dit Shao tu as remit tous tes repas de la journée, ensuite on vous a ramenées et tout le monde au dodo

On VOUS a ramené ?

Toi et Tomoyo. Ne prends pas cet air choqué, je ne sais pas laquelle des deux étaient la plus loin mais Tomoyo pourra se vanter d'avoir gagné un concours d'à-fond

Elle s'écrasa le front sur la table

La honte…

Mais non voyons, j'serais surpris s'ils te laissent quitter le pays sans enregistrer un disque

Pour toute réponse elle lui fit une grimace et reposa sa tête sur la table, même la voix qui résonna ne la fit pas bouger

Vous entendez ces bruits ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait aller dire à l'abruti au marteau piqueur d'arrêter ce vacarme, ma tête va exploser

Bonjour Tomoyo, je ne te demande pas si tu as bien dormi, interrogea Eriol

Celui-ci observa sa réaction et quand il ne vu rien de différent dans son comportement, il opta pour un oubli total des derniers événements. C'était peut être mieux ainsi après tout

Mesdames et messieurs vous avez devant vous l'illustre maitresse des cartes ainsi que sa fidèle alcoolique oups je voulais dire acolyte

Shaoran rend moi immédiatement ma caméra ! Kéro reprend lui s'il te plait

Le gardien était entré en même temps que le chinois et avait totalement coopérer quand ce dernier lui avait expliqué la situation. Kéro n'avait pas hésité à aller chercher lui-même la caméra trop heureux d'immortaliser un moment pareil et surtout d'avoir un moyen de pression contre des friandises.

Après avoir filmé avec joie ses deux amies, Shaoran prit soin d'aller charger les images sur son ordinateur portable pour éviter que Tomoyo n'efface ce moment anthologique. Tandis qu'il finissait sa tâche, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait

Tu te sens mieux ?

Oui, j'ai su manger un peu et j'peux enfin réfléchir sans risquer de me faire mal. J'ai surtout besoin d'une douche là, elle entra dans la salle de bain puis en sortit la tête quelques secondes plus tard, tu viens me frotter le dos ?

Il lui sourit, ferma son pc et la rejoignit.

***** dix minutes plus tard dans cette même salle de bain*****

Shaoran t'es la dedans ? faut que j'te parle

Il va quand même pas oser…

Eriol entra dans la pièce et continua son speech

Tu sais hier j'ai ramenée Tomoyo dans sa chambre ? J'ai fais comme tu m'as dis, tout pareil, puis là elle s'est mise à parler d'un garçon qui devrait se rendre compte que c'est elle la femme de sa vie et tu vas rire mais j'crois que ce type c'est moi

Tu crois qu'il est au courant que j'suis là ? murmura Sakura collée au jeune homme

Oui je sais que tu es là Sakura

Eriol t'as pas envie qu'on en reparle tout à l'heure

Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Je crois que Tomoyo m'aime !

Shaoran saisit une serviette, la noua autour de sa taille et sortit du mur en brique de la douche pour faire face à son ami

Eriol j'suis très content pour toi mais je ne crois pas si c'est le cas, que ce soi avec moi que tu devrais être en ce moment

Le problème c'est que vu les circonstances de la veille, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle pense vraiment ce qu'elle a dit

Et si tu allais lui demander ?

Tu crois que..

Non je ne crois pas mais je voudrais finir de prendre ma douche

L'anglais réfléchit quelques secondes et sortit bien décidé à avoir une réponse. Il toqua à la chambre de Tomoyo et entra quand elle le lui permit. Elle était habillée et visiblement allait beaucoup mieux qu'au petit déjeuner, elle était occupée à sortir quelques livres d'école. Surement ses devoirs pour ses deux semaines de congés.

Ha c'est toi Eriol, tiens aide moi à descendre ces livres en bas j'aimerais bien les finir aujourd'hui pour profiter du reste des vacances pleinement

Elle lui tendit trois gros bouquins qu'il prit maladroitement et regarda la couverture du premier.

Tomoyo c'est quoi ça ?

Mon bouquin de géographie, oui c'est dingue d'avoir un si gros liv..

Non pas ça, la photo qui l'illustre

Elle regarda attentivement et déclara

Le mont Kumotori

Qu'est ce que tu sais sur cette montagne

Tu comptes y faire une ascension ?

C'est très important, dis moi tout

Et bien par où commencer, tu me poses une colle, j'ai pas encore beaucoup étudié mais je sais que c'est le plus haut point culminant de Tokyo et qu'elle est difficile d'accès parce qu'elle est au milieu de pleins d'autres montagnes tels l' Okutama et l'Okuchichibu

Tu en as besoin maintenant ?

Bah je comptais tout faire aujourd'hui, mais je peux commencer les autres et finir par celui là si tu veux

Merci, j'te le rapporte tout à l'heure

Attends, il ferma la porte,… tu avais dis que tu m'aiderais à porter le reste…, elle soupira

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans problème. Kéro charriait sa maitresse sur l'accident de la fête, Eriol passait moins de temps avec eux et plus à la bibliothèque des Li. Tomoyo restait donc plus souvent avec le couple. Leurs journées consistaient en des promenades en ville, des après-midi shopping interminables avec le passage par la case essayage, des moments détentes dans la piscine et des visites plus culturelles. Le soir, ils s'amusaient à regarder quelques dvds du temps de la chasse où Kéro commentait chacune de ses apparitions par des «Qu'est-ce que j'suis photogénique» et celles de Shaoran par des «Quel nul, c'est encore Sakura qui l'a attrapée».

La fin de leur séjour arriva

Tu m'appelles dès que tu arrives

Oui maman… Ce n'est pas mon premier déménagement au Japon ! Arrête de t'en faire

Peut être, mais c'est ta première fois sans Wei ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'il t'accompagne

Arrête de me materner et je n'ai pas envie que Wei se fatigue. Ici, il est au calme, tout ira bien

Shaoran, il va falloir qu'on parte notre avion décolle dans deux heures et nous devons régler l'envoi de tes affaires

J'arrive, il embrassa sa mère et ses sœurs et partit en direction de la limousine quand il vit Eriol placer ses valises dans le coffre

Mais qu'est-ce que ?

L'ex-réincarnation de Clow referma le coffre et s'approcha de lui

Je viens avec vous !


	5. Chapter 5

- Mais qu'est-ce que ?

L'ex-réincarnation de Clow referma le coffre et s'approcha de lui

- Je viens avec vous !

Le chinois n'avait pas répliqué. Vu le regard et le ton que son ami venait d'employés, il avait compris que ce n'était pas les sushis japonais qui lui manquait, mais que quelque chose se tramait.

Le trajet se déroula bien. Tomoyo et Sakura étaient plus occupées à s'extasier sur le retour au complet du groupe d'amis, qu'à demander des comptes à l'anglais. Arrivés à l'aéroport, Eriol alla acheter son billet pendant que Shaoran finissait d'enregistrer ses dernières caisses de déménagement, les autres étant parties deux jours plus tôt.

***** Dans l'avion *****

- Shaoran ? Pssst ! Sha-o-ran, tu m'entends ?

Bien sur qu'il l'entendait. Comment ignorer une voix sortant d'une bouche dont la distance avec son oreille ne dépassait pas les trois centimètres. Seulement, il était fatigué voilà, et non pas qu'il ne désirait pas lui parler mais son cerveau était actuellement hors service.

- Je m'ennuie… allez sois sympa, réponds moi…

Elle n'allait pas le lâcher… S'il lui répondait qu'il voulait dormir, elle n'en aurait que faire et débuterai la conversation. S'il lui disait «_ok mais seulement dix minutes, après je dors_», elle dirait oui mais ne se stopperait jamais. Fort de sa maitrise en «Sakura», il savait par expérience exactement quoi faire pour arriver à ses fins et ce peu importe la situation. Alors qu'elle retenta une nouvelle approche près de son pavillon, il ouvrit la bouche et haussa la voix

- Comment Sakura ? Tu veux que je te rejoigne dans les toilettes dans cinq minutes ? Mais enfin c'est interdit !

Sentant les regards choqués des autres passagers sur elle ainsi que ceux, blâmant ces propos, de l'hôtesse de l'air ; Sakura, déconfite, n'osa plus bouger de son siège. Ça, il allait lui payer ! Peut être pas demain, ni la semaine prochaine, mais au moment où il s'y attendrai le moins.

Son voisin osa ouvrir un œil afin d'observer sa réaction. Elle se renfrognait dans son coin, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Avait-il bien fait d'échanger sa place avec Tomoyo ? Il aurait pu interroger Eriol et comprendre le pourquoi du comment au moins.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il aura sa réponse. Il savait que quelque chose se préparait, Eriol semblait ailleurs depuis quelques jours, au propre comme au figuré.

A l'autre bout de l'appareil…

- Il y a une autre carte ?

- Hum pardon ? il retira ses écouteurs et observa Tomoyo

- Je voulais juste savoir si c'était à cause d'une nouvelle carte ?

- De quoi ?

- Que tu reviens avec nous

- Oh, non il n'y a pas d'autre carte, du moins pas à ma connaissance

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire, je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir revoir mes amis ?

- Je te connais Eriol, tu peux peut être berner Sakura mais pas moi

Il n'était pas si surpris, Tomoyo avait un sixième sens dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Elle poursuivit

- Mon livre de géographie y est pour quelque chose ?

- Pas ton livre mais une partie de son contenu

- Kumotori ? il hocha la tête

- Je préférais être sûr avant de les alarmer. Garde donc ça pour toi jusqu'à ce que j'éclaircisse certains points

- Eriol ? Sakura et Shaoran m'ont dit qu'ils n'en savaient rien et j'ai voulu te demander à plusieurs reprises déjà, mais tu étais occupé… Sais-tu comment je me suis retrouvée dans mon lit après la soirée ?

- Aucune idée, je devais être endormi depuis bien longtemps, je ne suis pas venu à la soirée

- Ah non ? Et bien l'alcool n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi, j'étais persuadée de t'y avoir vu

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il y a avait un paquet de gens, j'imagine que j'ai un sosie chinois

- Oui, surement… si tu le dis

Elle n'était pas du tout convaincue, Eriol était là ce soir là elle en était sûre car elle l'avait vu arrivé, et ce bien avant d'approcher le moindre verre. Pourquoi lui mentait-il ? Avec ou sans Clow, il était toujours aussi mystérieux et c'est ça qui faisait en partie son charme. Et c'est également pour cette caractéristique qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Sakura lui avait fait part bien souvent de leurs ressemblances. Ils étaient tous les deux calmes, posés, mystérieux et fort matures. A l'opposé, le couple de chasseurs de cartes était impatient, nerveux, déchiffrable et immature par instants.

Enfin, l'avion arriva à l'aéroport de Tokyo. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers le déchargement de bagages avant d'aller récupérer _Hachikō____, que Shaoran n'avait pu laisser en Chine de peur que ses sœurs le transforment en une poupée. _

Ils prirent ensuite un taxi pour rejoindre l'appartement de ce dernier. Une grande partie de ses affaires étaient déjà arrivés

- Home dusty home… je crois que cette journée se place sous le signe du grand nettoyage et si l'un de vous se propose pour m'aider je promets de ne pas refuser

- Désolée Shaoran ma mère va venir nous chercher Sakura et moi d'ici quelques minutes, c'est avec regrets que nous ne pourrons pas être de la partie

- Oui d'ailleurs la voilà Tomoyo !

- Tomoyo se pencha à la fenêtre et fit signe à ses gardes. Elle salua les deux garçons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Et bien elle est pressée de rentrer chez elle

- Je crois que vu le nombre de descriptions de styles vestimentaires dont tu lui as fait part, elle se réjouie surtout de rentrer et débuter ce qui s'annonce être ma torture… donc, un grand merci Shaoran, elle l'embrassa. Au fait, je peux passer demain ? Il me reste mes math à faire pour lundi et…

- Oui jeune fille, le maitre est d'accord de t'enseigner son savoir

- Ne me fais pas regretter ma demande s'il te plait

- Allez file, Tomoyo t'attends, on se voit demain

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, le chinois profita du fait qu'elle quittait l'appartement pour lui mettre une petite une fessée et se retourna sur le dernier occupant

- Toi aussi tu veux une petite tape ?

- Non merci j'ai peur d'y prendre goût

- J'me doute… Bon bah Eriol ce n'est pas que je veux te chasser, mais j'ai pas encore déballer le service à thé, donc je ne sais rien te proposer actuellement. Mais promis la prochaine fois je serais prêt

Il ne bougea pas pour autant et continua de le fixer avant de déclarer

- J'aimerais vivre avec toi

- Heu… sans te vexer je crois que notre relation n'en est pas à ce stade et Sakura risque d'être jalouse tu sais donc..

- Je n'ai nulle part où aller et j'aurais besoin de tes connaissances d'ici peu

Ce fut au tour du chinois de le scruter. Si la première partie de phrase ne l'avait pas touché, la seconde l'avait titillé plus qu'il ne fallait.

- D'accord

- C'est tout ? Juste un «d'accord», pas de demande d'explications, rien ?

- Exact, je sais que tu m'expliqueras tout une fois que ce sera clair, je ne serais pas plus avancé en ne connaissant qu'un dixième

C'est ainsi qu'Eriol prit place comme colocataire.

Durant les quatre jours qui suivirent, ils déballaient et rangeaient les cartons provenant de Hong Kong aidés des deux japonaises et optionnellement de Kéro. Sakura profitait des pauses pour terminer et comprendre ses devoirs de math tandis qu'Eriol poursuivait ses recherches sur l'ordinateur de l'appartement avec Tomoyo. Kéro étant pour sa part trop occupé à fouiller les placards de la cuisine.

Quand tout fut rangé, ils purent enfin profiter du reste de leurs vacances qui selon Sakura, passèrent beaucoup plus vite que les autres années. Elle se réconforta en pensant que la suite de son année scolaire allait être des plus romantiques et qu'aujourd'hui, lundi trente et un aout, elle, Sakura Nadeshiko Ryoka Kinomoto, n'avait aucun devoir de dernière minute à finir ! Son frère et son père en avaient été plus que chamboulés d'ailleurs.

***** Mardi premier septembre, sept heure et demi *****

- Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ça avait trop bien commencé, je peux pas être en retard, pas de nouveau !!!!

- J'ai essayé je te jure Sakura crois moi mais tu as le sommeil lourd

- Où est mon uniforme ! Ce n'est pas possible j'l'ai mis la hier Kéro, cherche au lieu de me regarder !

- Mais Sakura… tu portes ton uniforme..

La jeune fille eu un moment de pose, un ange passa, puis

- Ohééééé mais comment j'ai fais ça moi ?! Mes pouvoirs auraient-ils..

- Non tu t'es juste habillée inconsciemment vers six heure, je t'ai laissée faire moi, puis tu t'es recouchée

Un nouveau silence s'installa quand

- Oh mon dieu, il est déjà sept heure quarante ! Arrête de me parler Kéro !

Elle fonça à la salle de bain, se rafraîchit, posa son mascara et brossa ses cheveux avant de les attachés en deux demi-queues, tout en descendant à la cuisine.

- Bonjour papa, bonjour Toya et bonjour à toi petite maman chérie

- Tu es de bonne humeur Sakura, prête à attaquer cette seconde période de cours ?

- Oui papa ! Toya tu pourrais me déposer aujourd'hui ?

- Qui te dit que je vais à l'université aujourd'hui ?

- Tes affaires sont préparées juste derrière toi

- Qui te dit que je pars maintenant ?

- C'est écrit sur le tableau : _«Toya : université huit heure et demi jusque dix neuf heure ne m'attendez pas pour souper»_

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de te conduire ?

- Pitié, elle joignit ses deux mains en l'implorant

- Ok départ S moins trente

- S ?

- Secondes

Sur ce il se leva, prit ses affaires et commença à rejoindre sa voiture. Sakura bu d'une traite son jus d'orange attrapa un dernier pancake en saluant son père et fonça rejoindre son frère qui entamait une marche arrière.

Toya la déposa à sept heure cinquante cinq devant les grilles de Seiju et poursuivi sa route, laissant une Sakura prête à exploser les neuf secondes cinquante huit de Bolt.

- Et top ! Bravo Sakura

- Oui félicitation, tu es arrivée en classe à exactement sept heure cinquante six et treize secondes ! Ta meilleure performance jusqu'à présent

- Mer(…)ci, tentant de reprendre son souffle, les (…) filles, elle s'écroula sur son banc

- Alors les vacances ? j'ai reçu vos cartes de Hong Kong mais je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles après ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Oh tu sais Rika, comme chaque année : plage, fête foraine, etcetera, lui répondit Tomoyo

- Bien tout le monde veuillez regagnez vos places, le cours va débuter

Le professeur Kobayashi venait de prendre possession de sa classe. Il était l'enseignant principal des treizième– quatre, un partage entre élèves ayant choisis les sciences humaines et élèves de branche scientifique. Il était un des trois professeurs à donner cours à la classe entière en proposant la matière suivante : japonais. Les deux autres professeurs se partageant la géographie et l'histoire.

- Bien avant de débuter cette nouvelle période de cours, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que deux élèves vont nous rejoindre. Messieurs vous pouvez entrer

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans la classe et Chiharu se retourna sur Sakura pour lui murmurer

- Quand on t'a dis de nous ramener un souvenir de Chine on pensait plutôt à une broderie ou une pierre de jade !

Sakura lui rendit son sourire. Ses amis étaient heureux de les retrouver tous les deux et elle, elle allait passer sa plus belle année.

- Voici Li Shaoran et Hiiragizawa Eriol. Monsieur Li est inscrit en scientifique et monsieur Hiiragizawa en Science humaine, je compte donc sur un membre de chaque section pour les aider en cas de soucis. Messieurs vous pouvez prendre place, le premier cours va commencer

Le cours de japonais fut pour Shaoran un véritable supplice. Bien qu'il le parle couramment, la grammaire restait sa bête noire ! Sa première journée de cours avait donnée le ton aux suivantes. Il voyait Sakura et Eriol uniquement aux trois cours commun et passait le reste uniquement avec Tomoyo.

Il avait toujours considéré la japonaise comme une amie précieuse et passer tout ce temps avec elle lui faisait réaliser qu'elle était surtout sa meilleure amie.

Au cours de gym, une rivalité sportive avait prit forme entre les deux amoureux, ce qui ravit les professeurs de sports qui n'hésitaient pas à user de cette concurrence lors de compétitions interscolaire. Sakura avait reprit le flambeau des cheerleaders et avait encouragé Shaoran à rentrer dans l'équipe de football afin de le voir également après les cours. Ce dernier n'était pas des plus enjoué ; non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le foot, mais il préférait les sports en solo. Il avait néanmoins participé aux sélections qui furent coûteuse pour l'école…

**Flash back**

Terrain de foot de Seiju, un mercredi après midi de septembre.

Le chinois avait décidé de faire un effort et de jouer collectivement, ainsi il avançait aisément entre les joueurs, tentant de progresser tout en partageant le ballon avec ses coéquipiers. Lorsqu'il vit que la passe, qui venait de lui être faite, était beaucoup trop haute pour tenter un goal normalement, son instinct reprit le dessus et c'est sur un magnifique salto arrière qu'il explosa le filet de la cage de but. Sakura qui avait stoppée l'entrainement des cheerleaders ne pu que se frapper le front

Bien que l'entraineur fût estomaqué, les personnes ayant partagées deux ans de primaire avec Shaoran savaient pertinemment ses aptitudes et ne purent que se fâcher

- Li bordel tu nous fais quoi là

- J'ai marqué, ce n'est pas le but du jeu ?

- Marquer ! Pas démolir le goal !

- Vous n'avez qu'à créer un club d'arts martiaux !

Il prit le chemin des vestiaires en jurant en chinois lorsqu'il fût arrêté par l'entraineur

- Li, je vous veux dans mon équipe !

- Mais monsieur je..

- J'ose espérer que vous mesurerez votre force les prochaines fois bien entendu. Alors ?

**Fin du flash-back**

Il avait accepté après avoir vu la tête que lui tirait Sakura et à présent, il était capitaine suite à la mutinerie qu'avait subit l'ex-leader de la part de ses joueurs qui préféraient l'esprit stratège de Shaoran. Esprit stratège qui leur valait la première place du championnat.

Fin novembre arriva vite et Eriol n'avait toujours pas réclamé de l'aide ni eu beaucoup de temps à se consacrer à ses recherches. Il aurait peut être du écouter le descendant de Reed et ne pas s'inscrire dans le club d'échec… Mais comme dans toutes écoles japonaises, le choix d'une activité extra scolaire comptait non seulement pour la moyenne mais était également un plus lors de la demande d'inscription à l'université.

L'université… le lycée se terminait par le concours d'entré dans la faculté souhaitée. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire contrairement à ses trois amis.

Sakura avait décréter qu'elle deviendrait professeur de japonais et de chinois depuis deux ans. Elle comptait donc entrée à l'université de Tokyo en littéraire afin de pouvoir enseigner aux lycéens.

Tomoyo n'avait surpris personne en choisissant l'université des arts de Tokyo où elle y étudiera le design ainsi que _«films et nouveaux médias»_ en cours postuniversitaire.

Shaoran fut plus surprenant. De l'avis de tous, il aurait été un homme d'affaire plus que redoutable. Mais il avait opté pour intégrer l'université privée de Waseda en droit. Il avait expliqué qu'il ne souhaitait pas devenir avocat mais bien commissaire divisionnaire à la police de Tokyo. Le droit permet d'accéder au poste d'officier et d'atteindre assez vite la plus haute fonction, et c'est ce qu'il visait.

Eriol n'avait aucune idée, c'était un littéraire certes mais qu'allait il pouvoir faire… Il lui restait quatre mois pour se décider. Quatre mois pour décider des quarante prochaines années de sa vie… c'est peu.

Pour l'heure, ils étaient en cours de japonais et leur professeur allait leur indiqué leur prochain devoir

- Comme vous le savez certainement déjà, le collège de Tomoéda organise pour noël un spectacle. Cette année le thème sera la légende de Hua Mulan

En voyant les regards questionneurs de ses élèves, il poursuivit

- C'est une légende chinoise que vous connaissez surement

Devant le si peu de culture générale de ses condisciples, Shaoran ne pu qu'ajouter avec exaspération

- Les studios Disney se sont inspirés de cette légende pour sortir le film _«Mulan»_

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

La pièce venait de tomber dans la classe et le professeur Kobayashi essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler le pourquoi il avait voulu devenir enseignant.

- Oui comme monsieur Li vient de nous le faire remarquer vous connaissez mieux vos dessins animé que votre histoire. Cependant ne vous imaginez pas qu'il est question ici de dragon, criquet et belle histoire d'amour, la fin est beaucoup plus tragique

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Votre rôle consiste à écrire la pièce, créer les costumes.. mademoiselle Daidoji calmez vous s'il vous plait… je disais donc écrire la pièce créer les costumes, entrainer les élèves de sixième et vous occuper des décors avec eux

- Des questions ? Oui mademoiselle Daidoji ?

- Avez-vous déjà attribué les rôles de chacun ?

- Oui bien entendu et oui vous êtes en charge des costumes. Voici la liste, celle-ci n'est en aucun cas contestable. Yanagisawa, Yamazaki et Seki vous écrirez l'histoire. Iwao, Oata, Sasaki, Kinomoto et Mihara vous êtes en charge des acteurs, faites les répéter et corrigez les. Le reste de la classe sera chargée des décors et monsieur Li sera le directeur général de la pièce

- QUOI ?! Vous plaisantez là ?

- Ais-je l'air de faire dans la comédie monsieur Li ?

- Et pourquoi moi ? Vous vous êtes dit _«Oh une légende chinoise, on va la fourguer au chinois de service»_ et bien je dis non !

- Monsieur Li !

- Chaque fois j'me fais avoir, d'abord je fais la princesse et me ridiculise devant toute l'école, ensuite je suis en vacances au Japon et on arrive quand même à me faire jouer le prince pour le festival de Nadeshiko et maintenant ça !

- Il y aura des combats d'arts martiaux…

- Il releva la tête sans pour autant décroiser les bras et observa son professeur

- Ok je marche

- Je savais que vous alliez changer d'avis ! Je vous invite donc tous à descendre dans l'auditorium, les sixièmes vous y attendent

Ils coururent tous en direction de la salle. Enfin quand on dit tous, cela ne comprends évidemment pas le directeur général de la pièce qui trainait un peu des pieds.

Les élèves du collège attendaient là, bien calme et fixant la grande scène devant eux. La grande porte à la droite de la scène s'ouvrit sur les dernières années

- C'est bien joli d'être là mais on fait quoi maintenant ? Ils nous regardent bizarrement

- Dans les tribus africaines, lors de confrontations ils nomment un..

- Arrête de raconter des bêtises

- Hey mais il a raison ! Shaoran, viens ici tu dois aller sur scène et parler aux petits

- C'est écrit où ça !

- C'est ton rôle de directeur général

Il observa la trentaine d'élèves présent dans la salle et monta sûr de lui sur les planches pendant que ses compagnons prenaient place dans l'auditoire

- Bien… je suis la personne chargée de votre pièce, monsieur Li et je..

- On ne peut pas t'appeler Shaoran ?

Il observa le gamin qui venait de lui parler

- Non _«on»_ ne peut pas, et comment tu me connais toi ?

- C'est toi qui a fais la princesse dans la pièce la belle au bois dormant, on l'a vue en classe

Ha oui… cette chère Tomoyo qui avait filmé ce moment traumatisant et qui avait eu la bonté d'âme de fournir des copies de tous les spectacles à l'école, rappelez lui de la remercier

- T'étais un peu nul dans celui là, moi j't'ai préféré dans celle où tu es le prince ! C'était ta copine la princesse, hein ?

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Kazuo Hayashi m'sieur

- Bien, monsieur Hayashi vous désirez mourir jeune ?

- Heu non…

- Mettez là en veilleuse alors. La règle est simple, si vous écoutez et faites tout ce que je dis, je vous promets de magnifiques moment et une standing ovation. Osez me contre dire et je m'annoncerais comme étant votre pire cauchemar. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Aucun son n'avait été prononcé durant le discours et un hochement de tête de tous avait répondu à sa question.

- Bien maintenant vous allez former des groupes de dix et ce par ordre alphabétique, je ne veux pas des _«mais mon copain il est dans l'autre groupe blablabla»_, on n'est pas en colonie de vacances ici. Ensuite vous irez avec les élèves responsables des décors qui vont se lever, il regarda les dits responsables qui se levèrent automatiquement, et commencerez les décors et ce jusqu'à ce que j'ai les scripts en main, c'est-à-dire pour vendredi maximum

Naoko pâli en entendant le court délai dans lequel elle devait écrire l'histoire et se rapprocha de Sakura

- Vous comptez avoir des enfants ?

- Heu on n'en a jamais parlé…

- Crois moi que je les plains d'avance ! ça sera à la baguette à la maison avec le général Li

Sakura rigola à cette remarque, il est vrai que Shaoran avait des allures de militaire quand il parlait, mais il avait été élevé comme ça… Élèvera-t-il ses enfants comme lui l'avait été ? Voulait-il des enfants ? C'est vrai qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais ils avaient toute la vie devant eux et leurs études avant tout.

Quand tous les responsables décors furent partis en salle d'art avec les plus jeunes, le chinois rejoignit le reste de la classe.

- Et si vous vous mettiez au travail ?

- Nous on a encore rien à faire, l'histoire n'est pas encore écrite

- Alors allez aider pour le décor

- Oui chef !

Ils sortirent de l'auditorium et remontèrent les escaliers, quand Tomoyo se figea en montrant du doigt la fenêtre

- Regardez ça, il neige !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous,

Je ne me suis aperçue que je n'ai pas encore mentionné des explications. Évidemment les personnages de CLAMP ne m'appartiennent pas sinon je n'écrirais pas mais bronzerais sur une plage quelque part dans l'hémisphère sud ^^, l'histoire est de moi. J'aime mélanger les styles : comique, dramatique, énigmatique,… Mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis car je vois qu'on lit mais aucune critique:/. Savoir si vous aimez (et donc je continue) ou si vous détestez (et donc : delete).

N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions ou si vous voulez savoir comment avance l'histoire il y a mon facebook d'auteur : Myahra Yubari.

Bonne lecture et laissez moi vos impressions ;)

Ils sortirent de l'auditorium et remontèrent les escaliers, quand Tomoyo se figea en montrant du doigt la fenêtre

- Regardez ça, il neige !

Effectivement, devant eux commençait à se dresser un rideau de flocons. D'accord le japon éprouvait des hivers assez rigoureux dans le nord du pays, mais généralement la côté Est et le sud connaissaient un ensoleillement maximum et des températures moins rudes. De plus nous n'étions que fin novembre. Tout cela semblait bien trop surréaliste pour Shaoran qui entama une remontée précipitée en direction de la salle d'art. Là, il retrouva tous les élèves admirant le spectacle qui venait de débuter aux fenêtres et Eriol assit à un banc, ses bras sur le bureau et le regard perdu sur ceux-ci.

Le chinois le secoua

- Il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe ! A qui on a à faire cette fois-ci !

Il voulu répondre quand Sakura entra dans la pièce et s'approcha d'eux

- C'est insensé toute cette neige subitement, elle observa ses deux amis, vous savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vais vous dire ce que j'ai découvert, mais allons dans une classe vide

Ils sortirent et firent signe à Tomoyo, qui arrivait, de les suivre et quand ils eurent trouvé une pièce s'y enfermèrent.

- Il y a environs quinze mois, j'ai eu un rêve ou une vision vu les événements, Clow maintenant une boule à neige dans sa main qu'il secoue trois fois. A chaque remuement, le paysage dans la boule changeait et une catastrophe naturelle décimait tout

- Au risque de paraitre idiote, je ne comprends pas vraiment tout

- C'est relativement logique une fois qu'on y est confronté Sakura, la première fois, dans mon rêve, la catastrophe naturelle est un cyclone amenant des pluies torrentielles qui noient le paysage, la seconde est une tempête de neige qui glace et ensevelit le panorama et enfin la troisième est une canicule qui fait fondre le site

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens, nous n'avons eu aucun cyclone au Japon !

- Pas au Japon mais à Taiwan bien

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Les paysages représentés dans la sphère sont des montagnes caractéristiques d'une région et donc d'un pays. Dans l'acte premier c'était le Yu Shan, qui se trouve sur l'île de Taiwan

- Donc la deuxième montagne représentait le mont Kumotori

- Exact Tomoyo, quant à la troisième ou plutôt les troisièmes car il y a cinq montagnes, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée

- Mais Eriol, si cela ne touche que le pays mentionné pourquoi les Philippines ont-elles été aussi victime du typhon ?

- J'en viens. Au début je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport et que l'archipel se trouvait juste sur la route, mais Clow rajoutait une sorte d'incantation avant chaque ballotement : Tag-Ulan, Ta-Lamig et Tag-Init. J'ai essayé toutes les écritures possibles pour comprendre ce qu'il disait et j'ai découvert que cela correspondait à des mots existants dans le dictionnaire Tagalog

- Et c'est quoi le Tagalog ?

- C'est une des deux langues officielles aux Philippines

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tag-Ulan signifie _« saison des pluies »_, Tag-Lamig _« saison froide »_ et Tag-Init _« saison chaude »_. Elles s'étalent de juin à novembre, décembre à février et de mars à mai.

- Oui je vois… tout ça à une certaine logique quand on rassemble les pièces du puzzle. Et comment on arrête ça ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Shaoran

- Les gens ne sont pas préparés à un tel froid, il va y avoir beaucoup de mort et ça je ne l'accepterais jamais !

- Ne pleure pas ma Sakura, tu as toujours trouvé quoi faire, de plus Shaoran et Eriol sont là ! Moi aussi je suis là même si je ne peux pas vous aider

- Mais nous n'avons jamais été confrontés à ce genre de chose ! Nous ne savons même pas où aller, ni qui combattre…

Il y eu un silence, un silence d'impuissance ou tous cherchaient quoi dire. Shaoran se décida à parler

- Et quand bien même nous trouverions comment arrêter ce déluge il y aura la canicule après février, et là, nous ne savons même pas dans quel pays. Et ensuite de nouveau les pluies et..

- Il n'y aura pas d'après

Tous regardèrent Eriol, il releva la tête et poursuivi

- Après la canicule… Clow brise la boule…

Sakura ne pu contenir ses larmes et sortit de la pièce suivie par Tomoyo. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas bougés

- Il doit y avoir une solution, nous avons jusque fin mai pour sauver le monde et nous le sauverons comme nous l'avons toujours fait

- Je ne crois pas que Sakura partage ton optimisme

- Elle n'aura pas le choix, sans elle on n'ira pas loin, surtout avec toi qui a perdu le trois quart de tes pouvoirs

Eriol se sentit mal à l'aise tout d'un coup, quel idiot, s'il n'avait pas demandé à Clow de partir, il aurait pu faire face à ce drame. Il eut un frisson en imaginant ce qu'il en serait devenu si Reed avait été déjà absent il y a quinze mois, il n'aurait tout simplement pas eu cette vision et ils auraient été spectateurs d'une tragédie.

- Mais deux choses m'échappent, d'abord pourquoi est-ce Clow qui apparait dans ton rêve et enfin pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?!

- Parce que je n'étais pas sûr

- Avec toutes les explications que tu nous as fournies, je crois bien au contraire que tu t'en doutais

- … je… je ne sais pas tout, je ne sais pas comment arrêter ça ni où est le point de départ

- Mais tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer ! Alors pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?

- Parce que vous le dire serait revenu à l'accepter et je ne voulais pas

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne excuse, mais c'était vrai. Il ne croyait pas au résultat de ses recherches et cherchait ce qui pourrait les contre dire. Mais lorsque la neige s'était mise à tombée, il avait compris qu'il avait vu juste. S'il en avait parlé plus tôt, ils auraient gagné quelques jours voir quelques semaines de recherches.

- Je vais rejoindre les filles, toi retourne en art et dis aux autres de poursuivre les décors

Il trouva Sakura en pleure dans le couloir épaulée par Chiharu et Naoko qui tentaient de comprendre ce qui la mettait dans un état pareil. Quand il la prit dans ses bras, les deux filles partirent, croyant à une querelle d'amoureux. Tomoyo, qui se tenait à l'écart, les suivit.

- Je ne vais pas te dire d'arrêter de pleurer mais te demander pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?! tu me demandes pourquoi ?! Parce que des gens vont mourir et que tout va disparaitre

- Tu parles comme si tout était déjà joué

- Je me sens si faible…

- Mais tu n'es pas faible et nous allons affronter notre adversaire, aussi mystérieux soit-il pour l'instant, et nous gagnerons

- Comment tu fais ?

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Comment tu fais pour être si confiant et calme…

- Paniquer ne nous fera pas avancer, il faut garder la tête froide et faire face

Il lui caressa les joues et essuya de ses pouces les traces d'eau salée

- Arrête de pleurer, le truc que tu mets sur tes cils coule

Elle rit et passa son doigt sous ses yeux afin d'y enlever le noir qui s'y accumulait

- Ça s'appelle du mascara

- Oui du mascara voilà… tu veux un bisou magique ?

Elle hocha la tête et il l'embrassa avec douceur, quand des sifflements brisèrent cet échange

- Hey monsieur le général Li !

- Je vais tuer ce gamin…

- J'avais raison, hein ? C'est ta fiancée !

- Sakura tu aurais une épée sur toi j'ai oublié la mienne à la maison ? Ou une corde ça suffira

- Arrête Shao, il est mignon

Le jeune Kazuo s'approcha de Sakura et lui fit un baise main

- Bon ok là il en fait un peu trop mais il reste mignon

Elle observa inquiète Shaoran qui fulminait et tentait de se contenir jusqu'à présent mais trop c'était trop ! Il attrapa Kazuo par la cheville et le fit passer par la fenêtre sans pour autant le lâcher

- Mon dieu mais Shaoran arrête t'es dingue ! On est au troisième étage

- Relax, j'veux juste lui rafraichir les idées, ce n'est pas un peu de neige qui va le tuer !

Quand il eut marre des hurlements du jeune garçon, il le rentra et ferma la fenêtre sous les regards apeurés des autres élèves, alertés par les cris.

- Maintenant que je vous ai fait part de mon point de vue monsieur Hayashi, puis-je savoir ce que vous comptez faire ?

- J-je… vais a-aller f-f-faire le dé-décors géné.. heu monsieur Li

Satisfait de la réponse, il frotta sa main sur les cheveux de l'enfant avant que celui-ci ne parte en direction de la salle d'art

- Hayashi ? le jeune garçon se retourna craintif, la prochaine fois il se peut qu'une entorse au poignet m'oblige à te lâcher, fais donc en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas de prochaine fois

Kazuo déglutit avant de rentrer dans la classe

- T'exagères un chouya là, c'est qu'un gamin et tu viens de le traumatiser à vie

- T'as pas vu comme il me nargue ?!

- Onze ans, Shaoran, tu te bats avec un gosse de onze ans ! tu réalises ?

- Et quand c'était ton frère qui se battait avec moi, tu ne disais rien

- C'est différent, tu étais plus fort que Toya, tu lui as même cassé le nez il y'a trois ans, alors qu'ici Kazuo n'a aucune chance

Il sourit en repensant à ce merveilleux jour où il avait _« accidentellement »_ écrasé son point contre le nez de Toya. Il n'avait plus trop osé le provoquer après ce petit accrochage et restait sur ses gardes

-Bon ok j'avoue que j'y suis allé un peu fort, j'irais lui parler. Sinon… Toya, il est chez toi ce soir ?

- Non il est chez Kaho

- Pourquoi il ne vit pas avec !

- Parce qu'il veut te surveiller

- Donc on sera forcé de faire ménage à trois plus tard ?

- Dans des chambres séparées bien entendu et toi dormant avec lui pour s'assurer que tu ne bouges pas, elle rigola, mais sinon pour répondre à la question que tu vas me poser, oui tu peux venir à la maison, laisse moi juste sonner à mon père pour lui dire qu'il y a une bouche en plus

- Hum Li ? Y'a des traitements de faveurs on dirait…

- Junko Iwao venait d'apparaitre, accoudée au chambranle de la porte

- Quoi t'es jalouse Junko ?

- Peut-être bien Li… Kinomoto si tu venais nous aider comme nous l'a demandé notre cher directeur général ?

Sakura lui offrit un regard dédaigneux avant d'embrasser vite une dernière fois son petit ami, puis alla retrouver les autres étudiants

- Hey Kinomoto, on ne passe pas avant la déléguée ! ça s'appelle le respect

- Lorsque la déléguée aura obtenu mon respect, alors je la laisserais passer devant moi

Elle continua sa route pour rejoindre Tomoyo qui finissait de tracer le contour d'un décor qui servira de buisson et laissa Iwao à la porte. Celle-ci se retourna sur Shaoran

- Bon et bien puisque les profs ne sont pas là j'vais aller me griller une petite cigarette, tu aurais du feu Li ?

- Pourquoi celui que tu as au cul te suffit pas ?

Elle n'y prêta pas attention et partit armée de son paquet, quand elle fut rappelée à l'ordre

- Iwao si tu t'avises d'aller fumer je viendrais personnellement coller ton mégot au bout de ma chaussure pour te l'enfoncer dans ton gros cul, mais comme je n'ai pas envie d'abîmer mes chaussures pour tes crasses, j'te propose de rejoindre les autres et de faire comme tu l'as si bien dit _« ce que le directeur général a demandé »_

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer mais se ravisa, déclarant forfait pour s'atteler à sa tâche.

Shaoran observa ses petits soldats travailler, aucun doute pour lui, il avait l'âme d'un leader. Il espérait que les scénaristes puissent mettre vite sur papier la pièce afin de débuter un vrai travaille. Pour l'instant, ils devaient se contenter de créer et peindre des décors basiques tels que les arbres ou les buissons.

La fin des cours sonna et Sakura avait eu le temps de téléphoner à son père lors d'une pause pour l'avertir du couvert supplémentaire. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils prirent la route jusqu'à la maison des Kinomoto

- Kéro ? On est rentré

Le gardien solaire cria de la chambre de Sakura

- Qui ça on ?

- Shaoran et moi

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, j'ai l'impression de le voir encore plus qu'en Chine

- Il va manger à la maison, tu n'as pas envie de descendre ?

- Occupé !

Les deux chasseurs se regardèrent puis montèrent les escaliers et trouvèrent un Kéro assit devant la télé, manette en main et combiné du téléphone à côté de lui

- Wahaaaaaa prend ça dans tes dents Spinounet mouhahahaha

- Spinel ? Mais Kéro tu es tout seul

- On joue en réseau, se rapprochant du combiné, alors c'est qui le roi de Tekken hein ? vas-y, dis-le !

Une voix sortit du téléphone

- « J'étais pas prêts espèce d'abrutis ! On recommence ! »

Sakura prit le combiné immédiatement

- Non il n'y a pas de on recommence Spinel, Kéro va faire une pause ! Bye, elle raccrocha et se retourna vers Kéro, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te passe par la tête ! Tu appelles en Angleterre depuis, elle regarda le conteur du téléphone, quatre heures et trente huit minutes !!!!!

- Le wifi de la PlayStation trois c'est bien mais il ne peut pas m'entendre crier ma victoire…

- Mon père va me tuer en voyant la facture Kéro !

- Tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est ton frère

- Ha oui et il appellerait qui en Angleterre ?

- Bob

- Bob ?

- Oui Bob… son ami d'Angleterre, il lui fit un grand sourire

- Kéro… Sors s'il te plait…Et vite

Devant l'air menaçant de sa maitresse, le gardien sortit rejoindre la chambre de Toya

- Qu'est-ce que j'vais dire à mon père…

- Imagine si Kéro fais ça tous les jours, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et le chinois se reprit, heu enfin on ne sait pas héhé… ce n'était qu'une supposition

- Sakura ??? vous êtes rentré ?

- Oui papa on est en haut, on arrive

Ils descendirent rejoindre Fujitaka dans le salon et entamèrent la conversation. Après une bonne heure d'explications de leur journée, le patriarche décida d'aller préparer le souper

- Attends papa, j'vais venir mettre la table, reste la Shaoran j'en ai pour deux minutes

- Mais j'peux t'aider

- Il y a trois assiettes à mettre, j'vais m'en sortir crois moi

Elle entra dans la petite cuisine et chuchota à son père

-Papa, je suis un peu mal à l'aise de te demander ça mais voilà..

Shaoran patientait dans le salon, pour seulement trois couverts, il trouvait qu'elle prenait pas mal de temps. Pendant ce temps là dans la cuisine, Sakura finissait d'expliquer à son père

- Oh je vois Sakura… Et bien je dois dire que je suis impressionné, je ne m'attendais pas à entendre une telle demande un jour mais c'est avec plaisir que nous discuterons

- Merci papa, ça représente beaucoup pour moi

Elle mit la table puis rejoignit son amoureux

- T'en as mis du temps !

- Oh j't'ai manqué ? C'est mignon, elle l'embrassa

- Ton père n'a pas besoin d'aide ?

- Non il a presque finit, il avait déjà mis l'eau chauffée avant qu'on ne descende

Dix minutes plus tard, Fujitaka les appelait et ils purent débuter le repas. Shaoran ne manqua pas de complimenter le chef, qui semblait fort concentré sur son assiette. A la fin du souper, Sakura refusa l'aide de son copain pour débarrasser la table et entama le lavage à la main de la vaisselle pour écouter attentivement ce qui allait se passer

- Merci beaucoup pour le souper monsieur Kinomoto, c'était délicieux comme d'habitude

- Je suis heureux que cela t'ai plu. Sakura m'a parlé de votre petit problème

- Notre petit problème ?

- Tu sais, j'ai été fort surpris mais en fin de compte je suis heureux que ce soit vers moi que vous vous tourniez

Shaoran écoutait attentivement, il ne comprenait pas trop ce que Fujitaka lui racontait. Quel problème ? Le père de Sakura poursuivit

- C'est une étape importante dans la vie et vous avez raison de vouloir avoir toutes les informations afin que cela se passe au mieux

- …oui… bien entendu

- C'est ma petite fille et je suis tout à fait confiant en toi, vous êtes ensemble depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans et je pense qu'il est normal vu votre relation de vouloir approfondir la connaissance de l'autre

- Exactement… enfin je crois…

- Quand Sakura m'a fait part de votre intention d'entamer une relation plus physique et de ton souhait que je te donne des conseils, je me suis d'abord demander _« quels conseils donner à un garçon de dix-sept ans ? »_ puis j'en conclu qu'il fallait que nous nous offrions une après midi _« discussion entre hommes »_ où je t'expliquerais tout. Des protections jusqu'à l'acte en lui-même en passant par ce que nous appelons préliminaires

Shaoran fut paralysé, pourquoi Sakura avait elle été raconté ça à son père ! Oh non… l'épisode de l'avion… C'était injuste, lui avait fait ça devant des étrangers qu'ils ne reverraient plus et ça n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Ici non seulement il allait devoir passer toute une après midi avec son futur beau père à parler de sexe, mais en plus celui-ci allait enfin être au courant de ce qu'ils faisaient dans leur chambre.

- Ne sois pas gêné voyons, dis quelque chose. Tout homme passe par là et si je peux contribuer à ce que tout se passe bien, je n'en suis que plus ravi

Tout homme doit passer par là c'est sur… le seul problème c'est que lui était déjà passé par là il y a un an.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire monsieur Kinomoto… c'est génial… merci beaucoup…

Sakura dans la cuisine se tenaient les côtes d'une main et sa bouche de l'autre, luttant pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle entendit Shaoran se lever de table et s'excuser prétextant aller aider sa chérie en cuisine. Quand il débarqua dans la cuisine, ce n'était pas avec un regard des plus conciliants, elle ne put qu'ajouter

- Alors cette petite discussion ?


	7. Chapter 7

- Alors cette petite discussion ?

Il l'observa sans broncher l'air satisfait et supérieur de sa petite amie. Il s'avança lentement vers elle, leva sa main et lorsqu'elle sentit celle-ci se rabattre, Sakura eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Mais ce sont des doigts rabattant une mèche derrière son oreille qu'elle sentit et non ce qu'elle présageait. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'il lui souriait.

- Ta mèche était mal mise. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête

- Oui… oui ça va, je ne m'attendais pas à ce geste c'est tout

- Tu croyais que j'allais te frapper ? elle hocha la tête, Sakura comment peux tu croire cela ?

-Bah tu as le droit d'être fâché … Mais reconnais que ce n'est que pure rendu de ce que tu m'as fait subir !

- Bien entendu, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire

- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas en colère?

Il leva son index et lui répondit

- Sache jeune fille que tu connaitras pourquoi mon nom est l'éternel quand sur toi s'abattra la vengeance du tout puissant

- …Ha… d'acc-ord… tu m'fais peur là

- J'espère bien, bon passe moi un essuie qu'on passe au tant attendu DESSEEERT !

Il avait prit la peine de crier le dernier mot afin qu'il soit bien réceptionné à l'étage par une certaine peluche. Fujitaka ne chercha pas à comprendre mettant cela sur le compte de la faim.

Plus tard dans la soirée…

- Et bien merci pour tout monsieur Kinomoto, je vais rentrer maintenant il se fait tard

- Ce fut un plaisir et n'oublie pas notre petite réunion de samedi

- Ha oui… j'en cache ma joie ! il eut un sourire forcé

- J'te raccompagne

Il suivit Sakura et s'arrêta une fois dehors pour l'embrasser.

- Merci pour l'invitation, on se voit demain en cours ?

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu prennes si bien ton rendez-vous de samedi avec mon père, j'suis limite déçue d'ailleurs

Elle fit la moue ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire son bourreau

- Honnêtement Sakura je ne crois pas que tu aies conscience à qui tu t'attaques

- Désolée mais tu ne me fais plus peur depuis bien longtemps Shaoran Li

- Compte sur moi pour mettre cette phrase au passé, il lui fit un clin d'œil, tu es libre dimanche soir ?

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a dimanche soir ?

- Tout va dépendre de ta réponse

- Hummm j'ai un week end chargé mais je pense que j'peux me libérer, c'est pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu dormes à la maison, il faudra que je mette en pratique les conseils précieux de ton pèr…Hey ne me frappe pas c'est ta faute j'te signale

- Mouai…

- Mais ma proposition tient toujours

- Si tu es sage. Et si j'avais répondu que je n'étais pas libre tu aurais proposé quoi ?

- Que tu me passes le numéro d'une de tes pompom girls, elle le frappa

- Même pas en rêve ! Bonne nuit à demain

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et prit le chemin du retour. La température ne dépassait pas les dix degrés mais au moins il avait arrêté de neiger. Eriol l'avait mis en garde de ne pas trop s'en réjouir, que ce n'était qu'un prélude aux prochaines semaines. Il faisait cependant beaucoup trop froid pour une fin d'automne. Cette soirée fut assez surprenante, Sakura n'avait pas eu tord, elle l'avait touché. Il n'avait rien laissé paraitre, ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu surtout que trottait, dans sa tête, une idée des plus savoureuse.

Il arriva enfin devant son appartement et voulu introduire les clefs dans la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit révélant un Eriol mécontent.

- Tu as vu l'heure ?

- Oh excuse moi ma biche tu t'es inquiétée ?

- Je ne plaisante pas Shaoran, quand tu m'as dis _« à tout à l'heure »_ je croyais que cela signifiait _« à dans dix minutes »_ et non pas _« à dans six heures »_ !

- Je ne t'ai pas dis que je soupais chez Sakura ?

- Non tu ne m'as pas dit que _«tu soupais chez Sakura»_, _l'imita t'il_

- Eriol calme toi s'il te plaît les gens vont se poser des questions

En effet, autour d'eux les portes voisines s'entrouvraient et laissaient s'échappées quelques têtes curieuses.

- Mais j'm'en moque ! J'avais pas mes clés et j't'ai attendu ici comme un con pendant près de trois heures. Si la concierge ne m'avait pas aidé j'aurais jamais pu entrer !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sonné ? il sortit son gsm et lu, septante neuf appels manqués… ha mais tu vas rire mon portable était en silencieux, il se stoppa en apercevant de la fumée s'évader des oreilles de son colocataire, ok ça ne te fais pas rire…

Il entendit quelques murmures s'élever autour de lui

- C'est son petit ami ?

- Tu crois qu'il l'a trompé ?

- Il est gay ? quel gâchis… j'comprend mieux certaine chose maintenant

Shaoran pâli et poussa Eriol à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte.

- Ecoute j'suis vraiment désolé, j'pouvais pas savoir que tu comptais sur moi niveau des clés et je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus

- Atchoum ! sorry j'suis allergique aux conneries. Fais-moi mon petit déj' toute cette semaine et tu seras pardonné

- J'dois te faire ton petit déjeuner tous les matins parce que tu n'es pas foutu de prendre une clé avec toi ?!

- Jusque vendredi je le prendrais dans la cuisine mais le week-end tu peux me l'apporter dans ma chambre, merci et bonne nuit. Il clapa la porte de sa chambre et alla se coucher

Shaolan décida de suivre son exemple et passa par la salle de bain avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain matin…

« Ding, ding, ding , ding », Le chinois pressa son cousin sur sa tête encore plus fort. C'était la troisième série de clochette qui lui parvenait et la moutarde lui montait tout doucement au nez. Il releva la tête sur son réveil : six heure vingt. Là il était de mauvaise humeur, bravo. Il jeta son cousin à terre, s'arracha de la couverture olive et fonça vers l'origine du bruit.

Celui faisait maintenant près de quinze minutes qu'Eriol, accoudé au bar de la cuisine, secouait son grelot. Il vu enfin arriver la personne qu'il attendait désespérément.

- Ohoh de la rage, que dis-je de la fureur. C'est dans des moments pareils que je suis heureux de vivre avec toi. Et non tu ne peux pas me tuer, tu as besoin de moi pour faire ta lessive je t'en laisse seul juger… je ne suis peut être pas encore ton meilleur ami mais tu verras, tu changeras d'avis. Mais n'oublie jamais, la vie sans moi serait encore plus… insoutenable

- Compte sur moi pour l'écrire sur ta tombe

- Bien, je prendrais des pancakes aujourd'hui esclave

Shaoran respira calmement avant d'entreprendre l'exécution des ordres de l'anglais. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il préféra aller prendre sa douche et s'apprêter que de partager plus longtemps son temps avec lui.

Sur le chemin de l'école…

- Shaoran t'as pas envie d'arrêter de grimacer et de toucher à cette maudite cravate

- Je déteste ces uniformes japonais

- Fais au moins l'effort de mettre ta chemise dans ton pantalon et de resserrer ta cravate

- J'étouffe si j'fais ça, j'suis le seul à trouver que ces vêtements serrent ?!

- Il fallait prendre des vêtements à ta taille que veux que je te dise moi

- C'est à ma taille ! Et même en essayant les tailles au dessus ce pantalon moule toujours autant

- Vois le bon côté des choses, ça t'fais un cul d'enfer d'après ce que j'ai entendu

Son voisin se stoppa

- Pardon ?!

- Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis désolé de te décevoir, tu n'es pas mon genre j'les préfère avec des jupes

- J'peux mettre une jupe s'il n'y que ça pour te faire plaisir

- Ne me tente pas

Ils rirent tous les deux et continuèrent leur route sous un temps toujours aussi frais.

Arrivés dans leur classe, ils furent accueillis pas Tomoyo

- Vous en avez mis du temps !

- On serait là effectivement plus tôt si monsieur Li ne faisait pas son difficile et acceptait de prendre la voiture que lui a loué sa mère

- Le jour où tu me verras rouler en japonaise…

- Et le jour où tu apprendras à t'habiller correctement…, elle s'approcha de lui et entreprit de réajuster sa cravate, pour la chemise j'te laisse faire car si Sakura entre à ce moment là ça sera ma fête

Il grogna

- Une école où l'on peut venir en jeans c'est trop demandé ?

- La société en est ainsi bien foutue, elle met des uniformes aux cons pour qu'on les reconnaisse

Tous se retournèrent sur Naoko, poches sous des yeux dirigés vers le tableau, menton sur son bureau et bras ballants. Elle poursuivi sans pour autant changer de position

- Et quand j'vois passer une veste bleue ciel et un pantalon bleu marine j'me dis qu'il y a des chances pour qu'ils appartiennent au sadique qui me demande d'écrire une pièce de théâtre en quatre jours

- Cinq jours Naoko, reprit-il, et tu n'es pas toute seule sur l'écriture

- C'est encore pire de travailler à plusieurs ! Ils n'ont aucun talent littéraire…, elle souffla et se retourna vers son bourreau, bisous magique ?

- Dis un peu _«je rêve»_

Le plaisir de Naoko depuis que Sakura et Shaoran avaient officialisé leur relation, était d'utiliser certaines de leurs phrases amenées à devenir cultes. Ce qui ne manquait pas de pimenter leurs journées scolaires.

Tomoyo en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

- Hey Sakura approche de la grille !

La bande d'amis se rapprocha de la fenêtre, Chiharu sortit un carnet où étaient inscrit leur nom à tous verticalement et des nombres horizontalement, Eriol parla le premier

- Mille trois cent cinquante Yen sur le cinquante huit

- Je relance de sept cent sur le cinquante neuf, ajouta Shaoran

- Je double la mise sur le cinquante cinq ! s'exclama Tomoyo

Chiharu notait avec vitesse et précision les enchères, puis tous observèrent l'horloge au dessus du tableau. La porte s'ouvrit enfin

- Désolée… mon réveil… il a… enfin vous savez

Aucun n'avait lâché l'horloge des yeux : sept heure cinquante cinq. Tomoyo applaudit sous les regards blasés des autres concurrents

- Merci à tous pour cet accueil chaleureux…

Sakura fit la mou avant qu'enfin ses amis viennent lui dire bonjour, puis ils prirent place à leur banc, le cours d'histoire allant commencer. Au même moment la fille de Sonomi sentit quelque chose vibrer dans la poche de sa veste, elle en ressortit son portable et lu _«fifty-fifty comme convenu hein »,_ son regard se posa sur sa meilleure amie qui garda son sourire en coin quand elle lui répondit en joignant son puce et son index en signe de _«ok»_.

La matinée passa beaucoup trop lentement pour Sakura et Eriol, ils attendaient avec impatience leur début d'après midi qui annonçait deux heures consécutives de japonais et donc de retrouvailles.

Bien qu'il s'apprêtait à retrouver sa petite amie, c'est sans joie que Shaoran Li entra dans leur classe. Il s'était mit martel en tête que leur professeur principal avait une dent contre lui et ce à cause d'un stupide ballon de foot qui s'était malencontreusement retrouver dans le break familiale de l'enseignant. Quel imbécile aussi de parquer sa voiture à côté du terrain. Ils patientaient tous à leur banc que Kobayashi pointe le bout de son nez.

- Je me demande quand même ce que l'on va faire, on est sensé préparer la pièce vu qu'on a vu tout le programme du deuxième trimestre, mais elle n'est même pas finie

- Si on doit encore peindre des arbres Naoko a intérêt à ce que toute l'intrigue se passe dans une forêt sinon on ne sera pas quoi en faire…

- Asseyez vous la classe commence. J'ai eu une discussion avec nos écrivains, ceux-ci ont écrit pas mal chacun de leur côté et durant cette première heure de cours ils vont pouvoir tenter de former les premières scènes afin qu'en deuxième heure vous puissiez tous commencer à travailler sérieusement

- Mais monsieur nous, nous faisons quoi pendant qu'ils écrivent ?

- Que diriez-vous d'un questionnaire personnel ? Généralement je fais cela avec mes élèves en fin d'année mais si cela vous intéresse

- Ça consiste en quoi professeur ?

- Chacun de vous va écrire sur une feuille les questions qu'il ou elle aimerait poser à un étudiant en particulier. Je ramasserais vos papiers de façon anonyme et vos camarades devront répondre

Les filles furent très enthousiaste, cela ressemblait aux tests dans leurs magazines, quoi de plus merveilleux. Les garçons eurent plus de mal à accepter l'idée mais étant en minorité, ils ne purent que se résoudre à s'y soumettre.

- Bien faites passer les feuilles et indiquez le prénom de l'élève à qui la question est destinée entre parenthèse à côté de chaque. Restez courtois et poli dans vos questions

Quand toutes les feuilles lui firent rendues, il en pêcha une au hasard et débuta

- Mademoiselle Iwao : où vous voyez vous dans une dizaine d'année ?

- Si je survit à votre cours je serait surement internée en asile psychatique… hum non, je ne sais pas je me vois toujours habitant Tomoéda avec mon mari et mes enfants

- Bien, au suiv..

- Ho et un chien aussi ! rajouta la jeune fille

- Merci pour cette réponse précise mademoiselle Iwao… Suivant, Monsieur Hiiragizawa : Quel image illustre votre tapis de souris ?

- Je n'ai pas de rongeur, je supporte déjà mal l'Akita de Shaoran alors une souris…

Une goute manga passa sur l'ensemble de la classe

- Quand je parle de souris c'est celle de votre ordinateur monsieur Hiiragizawa…

- Oh…. Et bien je n'ai pas d'ordinateur à moi, il sentit un regard pesant sur lui et se retourna sur l'occupant du dernier banc

- Alors comme ça mon chien t'insupporte !?

- Je vais poursuivre si ça ne vous dérange pas messieurs. Justement monsieur Li vous qui désirez parler voici : Si vous pouviez avoir un tatouage, que vous feriez vous et où ?

- J'ai déjà un tatouage, deux même, répondit-il d'une voix neutre

Toute classe se retourna subitement semblant trouver un intérêt tout particulier à cette nouvelle qui pour certain n'en était pas une.

- Ohoh vous pouvez donc répondre de façon simple au reste de la question

Li souffla exaspéré puis répondit

- Une phrase en mandarin sur le haut de ma colonne vertébrale et un autre qui ne vous regarde pas

Cet autre tatouage était son tout premier, il l'avait fait avec Sakura peu avant Noel de l'an dernier, c'était plus symbolique qu'esthétique. Ils avaient décidé de le faire à des endroits peu visibles : pour lui à l'intérieur de la cuisse droite et pour elle, bas du ventre à gauche. Ils ne faisaient que cinq centimètres et représentaient un huit allongés horizontalement : le cycle de l'infini.

Shaoran avait, à son retour à Hong Kong, décidé d'en faire un deuxième long de treize centimètre et s'étirant verticalement sur le début du haut de ses vertèbres dorsales. L'adage grec de Socrate « Gnôthi Seauton » (Nosce te ipsum en latin et connais toi toi-même en français) le suivait dès lors partout.

- Héhé moi j'parie que le deuxième c'est à un endroit intime où il a noté _«bienvenu à bord»_, suggéra un élève

La classe rigola sur les inepties d'Oata que le professeur réprima immédiatement

- Mademoiselle Kinomoto voilà une question intéressante pour vous dont la réponse m'intéresse également même si j'ai une vague idée : Quel est la première chose à laquelle vous pensez en vous réveillant ?

- Par ordre ça donne «Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ?», ensuite «où est ce maudit réveil» et enfin «Oh mon dieu j'vais être en retard !»

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Mademoiselle Daidoji, voici pour vous : Croyez-vous au coup de foudre ?

Eriol s'empourpra automatiquement, cette question c'était la sienne. Il observa Tomoyo réfléchir avec la plus grande concentration avant de déclarer

- Non, pas contre aux raz-de marées…

C'est sur ces derniers mots que la classe eut un moment de pause. Kobayashi se reprit vite et continua le jeu de questions-réponses.

Le lendemain matin à l'école…

Tous les élèves du lycée étaient présents dans le grand auditoire pour le traditionnel mot du directeur en vue des préparatifs pour les fêtes de noël. Les élèves des dernières années étaient répartis aux stands de ventes ainsi qu'à différents postes durant les représentations.

Sakura, Tomoyo ainsi que leurs amies étaient situées vers l'avant milieu de la salle tandis qu'Eriol, Shaoran et Takashi avaient prit place tout au fond.

Le directeur apparut sous les applaudissements de l'auditoire et débuta son discours une fois que tous furent à nouveau assis.

Une demi-heure plus tard…

Bien maintenant nous allons procéder au visionnage des préparatifs de l'an passé, merci mademoiselle Daidoji pour cette copie, et commenter ce qui allait ou n'allait pas

- Admire Eriol tu vas assister à un grand moment dans l'histoire de cette école

Son voisin le regarda perplexe

- Heu Shao d'où tu sors ce pop corn ? Et c'est pas Inglorious Basterds qu'on va se taper bouge moi ce sourire enjoué

- Crois moi, ce que tu t'apprêtes à vivre c'est mieux que du Tarantino, il croisa ses jambes et posa ses pieds sur le dossier du siège d'en face

La salle s'assombrit et la toile géante de l'amphithéâtre s'anima en même temps que le visage de Sakura pâlit.

Elle se leva d'un coup et se tourna en direction du fond de la salle, le visage rouge

- LI !

Celui-ci ne put que lui adresser son plus beau sourire tout en lui faisait signe de sa main gauche, la droite tenant contre lui son paquet de pop corn, puis reporta son attention comme tous les autres élèves sur la toile. Il annonça dans un soupir

- Et Li repasse en tête


	8. Chapter 8

Elle se leva d'un coup et se tourna en direction du fond de la salle, le visage rouge

- LI !

Celui-ci ne put que lui adresser son plus beau sourire tout en lui faisait signe de sa main gauche, la droite tenant contre lui son paquet de pop corn, puis reporta son attention comme tous les autres élèves sur la toile. Il annonça dans un soupir

- Et Li repasse en tête

Sous les yeux ébahis de tout un amphithéâtre, Sakura pu admirer sa prestation lyrique d'une soirée fortement arrosée de juillet. Bien qu'il en fut physiquement témoin, Eriol ne pu qu'ouvrir la bouche de surprise

- Mais co-comment t'as fait pour te procurer ça !

- Oh bah j'ai galérer pour retrouver qui avait réussit à filmer ça, vive les gsm et appareils photos numérique

- Sakura va te dé-mo-lir

- Eriol a raison Shao, ce fut un plaisir de te connaitre mec

- T'aurais jamais du..

- Vous commencez à me les hacher menu à vous mêlez de mes scènes de ménages, toi et Takashi vous êtes en train de me gâcher une gueule de bois comme j'les adore !

L'image se stoppa quand Sakura se laissa tomber de la scène dans les bras du chinois pour laisser place à Tomoyo durant son exploit d'a-fond. Celle- ci fut paralysée en découvrant cette scène

- Oh mon dieu j'me suis couchée sur un table où de l'alcool avait été renversé ! Ma pauvre robe, j'comprend mieux

- Tomy retient moi avant que je ne le transforme en chromosomes XX

- Ne le castre pas tu en as encore besoin

Au même moment l'image se voulu plus nette et ce sont deux japonaises livides devant un Eriol déjeunant calmement qui apparurent. Tomoyo suppliait le cameraman de couper immédiatement pendant que Sakura relevait péniblement la tête de la table

- Ok Sakura, je le tiens pendant que tu vas chercher un couteau

L'anglais murmura à l'oreille de son voisin

- T'as coupé le reste du son ?

- Bien entendu, j'ai pas envie de devoir expliquer qui est Kéro !

- Et pourquoi tu as ajouté Tomoyo dedans ?

- Parce qu'elle nous arnaque depuis une semaine avec Sakura sur les paris

La toile redevint blanche et les lumières reprirent leur fonction tout d'un coup. Le directeur s'approcha à nouveau du pupitre, énervé

- QUI EST LE RESPONSABLE DE CE FILM !

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur la dernière rangée. Shaoran ne pu que lancer un regard menaçant et soupirer bruyamment devant si peu de solidarité

- LI DANS MON BUREAU !

- Mais j'ai rien fait !

- Arrêtez de me dire que vous êtes innocent c'est une insulte à mon intelligence et ça me rend de mauvaise humeur

Le garçon attrapa la veste de son uniforme en se levant, la fit passer par-dessus son épaule et reposa son seau de nourriture avant de fourrer sa main gauche dans la poche de son pantalon

- Monsieur Li vous n'êtes pas à un défilé de mode je vous prierais de passe la seconde vitesse… Et oui diable avez-vous eu ce pop corn !?

L'étudiant haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa route

Plus tard, milieu d'après midi…

« _Mademoiselle Kinomoto vous êtes priée de vous présenter dans le bureau du directeur_ »

Sakura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en entendant l'annonce de l'interphone. Cela devait être à cause de Shaoran encore. Voilà pourquoi monsieur n'était pas fâché du souper de lundi, il avait préparé son coup ! Bien qu'énervée, elle avait décidé de ne plus répliquer à ces attaques sachant pertinemment au combien son petit ami était têtu, elle était après tout une diplomate. Et puis il avait eu une bonne leçon, deux semaines de détention qu'il purgera soit après les cours soit après ses entrainements de foot. L'école ne voulant pas perdre ses chances de victoire. Heureusement pour lui si le temps se dégradait encore, la saison sera mise en suspend ce qui lui permettra de ne pas rester jusque vingt heure dans l'établissement.

Elle arriva devant le couloir administratif et sonna sur le tableau à côté du bureau de monsieur Yamada. Lorsque la lumière passa de _«patientez»_ à _«entrez»_, elle s'exécuta

- Mademoiselle Kinomoto, asseyez vous je vous prie

- Si c'est au sujet de la vidéo je vous jure que je n'étais pas du tout au courant

- Oui je me doute vu ce qu'elle contenait… cela m'a permit néanmoins de voir une autre facette de vos capacités et c'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir

- Vous voulez que je serve au bar pour le festival ?

Il rigola

- Non pas vraiment, je n'ai pu constater que vos exploits bibitifs et non préparatoires. Je voudrais que vous chantiez lors de ce dit festival

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- J'ai trouvé votre voix très agréable et votre sens de la scène très divertissante

- Mais je n'étais pas du tout dans mon état normal, je ne saurais jamais fait ça à jeun !

- Je vous laisse carton vert, choisissez la chanson, les costumes, si vous le faite seule ou accompagnée mais je veux que cela soit prêt pour le grand jour

Sakura avait bien réfléchis à cette demande une fois sortie du bureau et avait décidé de demander l'aide de Tomoyo

- Chanter ?! Mais c'est génial, j'étais si triste que nous ne passions plus sur scène cette année mais j'vais pouvoir te faire un costume

- J'aimerais que tu chantes avec moi, tu as la plus belle voix de l'école

- Je chante déjà Sakura

- Mais pas avec moi, s'il te plait, elle lui fit ses yeux de chat, je pourrais jamais monter seule

- D'accord…

- Hey Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le directeur ?

Chiharu, Naoko et Rika venaient d'arriver

- Il veut que je chante au gala de noël

- Sérieux ? C'est génial

- Génial ? ça te plairait toi de devoir chanter devant une foule d'inconnue ?

- Je trouve ça plutôt excitant moi pas vous les filles ? les deux autres hochèrent la tête

- Vraiment ? alors que diriez-vous si l'on chantait toutes les cinq ?

Les cinq amies avaient discuté tout l'après midi entre deux cours des possibilités qui leurs étaient offertes. A la fin de la journée, Tomoyo et Sakura avaient décidées de passer par le terrain de football où les garçons s'entrainaient.

Elles s'assirent sur les estrades emmitouflées dans leur veste et firent signe à Shaoran de les rejoindre

- Félicitation tu vas bientôt toucher le fond, c'est bien

- Je t'avais prévenue de ne pas me chercher

- Tu as montré une vidéo de Tomy et moi saoulent !

- Tu m'as fait prendre un rendez vous entre hommes avec ton père !

Tomoyo s'inséra dans la discussion

- Woh woh woh minute papillon, Sakura tu as fait quoi ?!

- Je lui ai fait regretter l'affront que j'avais subit dans l'avion !

- Vous êtes vraiment resté deux gamins, vous comptez grandir quand on sera tous mort ?

La remarque de Tomoyo les fit tous redescendre sur terre. Ils y pensaient tous les jours mais impuissants devant un ennemi imperceptible, ils se contentaient de vivre pleinement en attendant qu'Eriol trouve une solution. Il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre ses rêves et à tenter de les traduire.

Sakura, elle, n'avait plus peur de cette menace depuis qu'elle avait parlé avec Shaoran, c'était lui qui avait raison : La peur tue l'esprit. Elle est la petite mort qui conduit à l'oblitération totale. Elle affrontera cette peur. Elle lui permettra de passer sur elle, à travers elle, pour qu'enfin celle-ci fasse partie du passé.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Shaoran fut rappelé à l'ordre par son entraineur. Avant de partir il retira ses gants et les passa aux mains de sa belle.

- C'est bon Shao j'ai des poches tu sais

- Tu as les mains toutes bleues

- Je supporte cependant mieux le froid que toi

- Tais toi et garde les ça te fais un charme fous

- Un charme fous… c'est ce qu'on à dit quelqu'un dont on pense tout le contraire pour ne pas le blesser

- Pas du tout, le charme c'est mieux que la beauté ma chère ! On peut résister à la beauté mais pas au charme, il lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, d'ailleurs Tomoyo je te trouve très en beauté

Elle lui offrit un regard exaspéré avant qu'il ne retourne sur le terrain.

La nuit tomba vite et ce fut sous un ciel sans étoiles que Shaoran regagna son appartement après ses heures de détention. Il croisa dans le couloir madame Asaka, commère professionnelle de l'immeuble et emmerdeuse de première classe. Elle continua de le fixer après leurs salutations, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer le chinois qui se retourna

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que notre langue est difficile pour un étranger comme vous mais on dit « s'il vous plait »

Shaoran avait réussi à éviter quelconque dialogue avec cette folle les deux premières années de sa vie au Japon en prétextant ne pas parler japonais. Mais après autant de temps maintenant, cette excuse ne tenait plus

- «S'il vous plait » ? Articula-t-il

- Vous faites des progrès énormes. Félicitation

- Merci…

- Comment se passe les cours ?

- Plutôt bien, on prépare une pièce jouée par les sixièmes

- Comme c'est dommages que votre année ne joue plus, vous étiez si mignon sur scène ! Mais dites-moi, côté cœur …

- Très bien. Quelques disputes mais rien de bien grave

- Oui j'en ai entendu parler

Elle en avait entendu parler ? Par qui ?

- Ça va mieux maintenant j'espère ?

- Oui les réconciliations sont, j'en ai même parfois l'impression, le point de base des disputes. Un p'tit bisou et hop c'est oublié

- Ho… vous vous embrassez…

- Ça fait plus de cinq ans que nous sommes ensemble vous savez…

- CINQ ANS ! vous vous êtes découverts très tôt… Je n'ai rien contre ça mais je suis encore de la vieille école et surtout je suis très surprise, quand on vous voit on n'imagine pas vraiment que… Enfin, vous allez rire mais j'étais persuadée que vous étiez avec la petite brune aux yeux verts

- Huh ?

- Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne soirée

Elle venait de disparaitre le laissant en mode off. Elle venait de dire quoi là ? Qu'elle croyait que Sakura était sa petite amie… Croyait ? Mais c'est d'elle qu'il parlait depuis le début là…

Chez Tomoyo…

Sakura était revenue chez Tomoyo et avait eu la permission spéciale de dormir chez elle. La maitresse des cartes était couchée sur le grand lit de son amie, les bras derrière la tête, discutant tranquillement pendant que la styliste travaillait sur son plan de travail

- Le plus merveilleux ma Sakura c'est que le comportement amoureux soit si proche de celui de la folie

- Shaoran est certainement amoureux depuis sa naissance alors…

Sa meilleure amie se contenta de sourire tout en continuant de coudre ses premiers costumes. L'équipe de formation d'acteurs avaient été plus que rapide après avoir lu les premiers jets de l'histoire pour choisir ses figurants. Sakura avait d'ailleurs avoué que peu importe le scénario, elle avait déjà pressentis quelques comédiens. Elle avait donc personnellement décidé de coacher le jeune Kazuo Hayashi, ainsi peut être aurait-il moins peur de Shaoran… Shaoran, quel entêté et sale caractère celui là. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre mais c'était un de ses traits de caractère qu'elle aimait même si parfois des envies de meurtres prenaient places.

- Où en es-tu avec Eriol ?

- Qu'insinues-tu ?

- Rien… je sais que tu l'apprécie indéniablement et donc..

- Il n'y a rien du tout et il n'y aura jamais rien

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! Tu as le béguin pour lui depuis des années, quand j'pense que moi tu m'as encouragée à avouer mes sentiments

- Ce n'est pas pareil

- Bien sur que non : faites ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais, j'ai compris… Hum Tomoyo ?

- Mmh ?

- Dimanche je «dors» chez toi ça marche ?

- Deux fois et qui plus est une vieille d'école, je ne sais pas si ton père marchera

- Shao m'a demandé pour dormir chez lui

- Tu le pardonnes vite… où comptes-tu sur cette soirée pour qu'il se fasse pardonner ?

- Peut être

Tomoyo s'arrêta de coudre directement, semblant se souvenir d'une chose. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard les mains pleines devant une Sakura troublée

- Loin de moi l'idée de dénigrer tes créations mais… c'est quoi ce truc ?

- Une valise en forme de guitare

- Bien… et à quoi ça sert ?

- Mais c'est évident ! A voyager !

- Voyager… avec ce truc ? mais qu'est ce que les gens vont penser ?

- Que tu caches surement une mitraillette dedans ! C'est excitant n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille se laissa tomber à nouveau dans les draps laissant le rire démoniaque de sa cousine emplir la pièce.

Appartement de Li…

- Je te jure cette folle croit qu'on est en couple Eriol ! ça te fait rire toi ?!

L'anglais ne répondit pas. Vraiment ce genre de situation lui donnait des crampes à l'estomac, il fallait qu'il se reprenne et arrête de rire. Quand le téléphone sonna il se dirigea automatiquement vers l'appareil

- Hiiragizawa à l'appareil

- « Eriol bonsoir, c'est Yelan Li »

- Oh bonsoir madame, comment vous portez vous ?

- « Bien et toi ? »

- De même, je suppose que vous désirez parler à Shaoran. patientez

Il appuya sa main contre le bas du combiné et appela son ami

- Shaoran ! Téléphone pour toi et si j'dois te l'amener comme un chien je veux un biscuit et une laisse

Son compagnon arriva quelques secondes plus tard et prit le relai

- Shaoran Li j'écoute

- « Tu es impossible à joindre ! »

- Maman ?

- « Non c'est le saint esprit qui te parle, bien sur que c'est ta mère ! Que faisais-tu ?! »

Surtout ne pas lui dire qu'il était collé, et ce durant deux semaines, et réfléchir vite

- Désolée j'étais à une… veillé mortuaire

- « Oh mon dieu mais de qui ? »

- Les voisins ont perdus leur chat

- « Un chat ? Tu ne réponds pas aux coups de fil de ta mère pour un chat ! »

- C'était un très beau chat…

- « J'attrape des cheveux blancs avec toi mon fils »

- Bon et bien puisque te voilà rassurée je vais te laisser maman, il se fait tard et j'ai une longue journée demain

- « Tu vas au mariage d'un raton laveur ? »

- J'ai toujours su que ce sens inné de l'humour me venait de toi

- « Bonne nuit Shaoran, appelle moi de temps en temps. Avoir des nouvelles de mon fils ne serait pas du luxe »

- Promis, bonne nuit maman

Il raccrocha en expirant de soulagement. Le directeur ne l'avait pas appelée, c'était presque trop beau. Il regarda l'heure et décida d'aller se coucher directement après le souper sans oublié de cacher le grelot d'Eriol au fond d'un tiroir.

Le lendemain dans le hall omnisport de Seiju…

- Hahaha Shaoran tu me fais bien rire, tu croyais honnêtement que je n'avais qu'une seule sonnette ? En tout cas tes pains perdus étaient merveilleux, je me demande si je ne vais pas en reprendre demain… Tu en penses quoi ?

- J'en pense que tu devrais t'étouffer avec

Les deux garçons n'écoutaient pas ce que leur prof de gym leur expliquait. Shaoran était de bien trop mauvaise humeur, sa matinée avait de nouveau été perturbée par Eriol et le prof avait tenté de le faire devenir capitaine pour le jeu. Un autre garçon avait donc prit sa place et le choix de coéquipiers avait commencé.

Lorsque les deux équipes furent formées, le match pu commencer. Le AlleyBall était un jeu mêlant football et volley sur un terrain de dix huit mètre sur neuf, coupé en deux par un filet de deux mètres de haut. La partie se passait plutôt bien quand…

- Excuse moi Tomokazu mais tu as mordu la ligne, il y a faute

- Ne discute pas et mets moi huit Li-

- J'te demande pardon ? c'est un jeu homologué, il y a faute, alors tu te mets zéro

- Fous-moi la paix et mets-moi huit !

Shaoran attrape Tomokazu Seki par le col de sa chemise

- Tomo, mon ami, si tu n'as jamais souffert tu vas comprendre

- Mais..

- Tu vas comprendre ta douleur Tomo

- Mais je joue dans ton équipe !

- Y'a personne à part moi qui se soucie encore de respecter les règles ? Mets toi zéro, il le souleva, tu crois peut être que je plaisante ? il leva son poing, METS TOI ZERO !

Seki se défit de l'emprise de Shaoran et fonça vers le tableau

- Voilà j'me suis mis zéro, t'es content espèce de malade ?

- C'est un jeu homologué !

Le jeu pu reprendre, non sans une certaine angoisse de la part des élèves.

L'après midi arriva vite et Sakura coachait un élève pour un rôle qui apparemment lui posait problème

- Mademoiselle Sakura j'peux vraiment pas porter ce costume

- Mais pourquoi donc Akihiko ?

- Quand j'étais petit… j'ai été sauvagement attaqué par des cygnes et ça personne ne peut l'oublier, il ravala ses larmes

- Et personne ne t'as fait signe que ces cygnes pouvaient être un signe du destin ?

Elle observa le visage sidéré du jeune garçon, apparemment il n'avait pas saisi la subtilité… ou l'avait-il comprise et à sa grande déception ne la trouvait pas drôle. Pourquoi avec les autres ça marchait et avec elle ses blagues finissaient toujours par des stridules de criquets ?

- Très bien, va trouver Tomoyo et demande lui un autre costume alors

Le garçon partit, son costume blanc en main, vers la jeune styliste. Shaoran s'approcha d'elle tout doucement et la fit sursautée en la prenant dans ses bras

- Merci je viens de perdre dix minutes de vie

- En échange de ma présence je trouve que cela se justifie. Tu as une patience folle avec les mômes

- Tu n'aimes pas les enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si je les aime bien… quand ils dorment

- Incroyable ça et dire qu'un enfant sur cinq qui nait est chinois, c'est à se demander si c'est bien là t'as vrai nationalité

- Il faudra prévenir le président Jintao que j'compte ralentir la cadence

- Ralentir ? Je pensais que tu voulais la stopper ? lui sourit-elle

- On verra, retourne bosser femme

Non sans une dernière grimace, elle le quitta. Les treizième passèrent tout leur après midi aux répétitions, le grand jour étant dans trois semaines.

Le week end arriva vite, au plus grand bonheur de Shaoran qui se voyait bénéficier de deux jours de repos amplement, selon lui, mérités. Malheureusement qui dit week end dit…

« ding, ding, ding »

- Esclave ? J'ai faim !

« ding, ding, ding »

- Bouge ton cul alors et viens ! C'est prêt ici

- Non non non on avait dit petit déjeuner au lit le week end

Il entendit son domestique marmonner ce qui lui sembla être une menace de mort à son encontre et quelques instant plus tard, celui-ci apparu plateau en main dans l'entrebâillement de la porte

- T'as de la chance que j'suis gentil

- Assez de blahblah plus d'action apporte moi ce joli plateau ici

- Tiens, j'espère sincèrement que tu t'étoufferas avec

- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu as une réunion d'hommes ?

Le chinois prit un pancake et l'inséra avec force dans la bouche d'Eriol

- Meurs suppôt de Satan !

- Hgahhheh moaujeh ffffflll

- Comment dis-tu ? Tu veux que je rajoute du sirop sur ton pancake ? Avec joie

Il attrapa la bouteille et la pressa au dessus de la tête de son ami

- Alors t'aimes ça les p'tits déj' made in china ? J'te laisse savourer la suite

Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand il ajouta

- Et au fait, Tomoyo va venir passer sa journée avec toi, profites en

Il quitta enfin la chambre, attrapa son portefeuille, ses clés et une veste pour s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il tomba sur une Tomoyo prête à actionner la sonnette

- Bonjour Tomoyo, Eriol est dans sa chambre et j'crois qu'il a besoin d'aide car il s'étouffe. Ce garçon ne sait vraiment pas manger convenablement ! J't'ai laissé des pancake dans le micro-onde, tu peux en prendre avant d'aller le rejoindre

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de placer un seul mot qu'elle sentit les lèvres de son ami se poser sur sa joue et la quitter aussi vite pour courir en direction des escaliers.

- Faolannnnn !

La japonaise passa sa tête dans l'appartement en direction du bruit qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle rougit aussi tôt en voyant Eriol en caleçon, la bouche pleine et le visage recouvert de sauce en plein milieu du couloir

- Toloyo ? il avala ce qu'il avait en bouche et répéta, Tomoyo ?

Pour toute réponse elle le gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Chez les Kinomoto…

Shaoran venait de sonner et attendait avec un peu d'appréhension. Il n'avait pas encore réaliser mais un tête à tête avec Fujitaka était assez gênant et des crampes à son estomac se formèrent. C'est Toya qui vint lui ouvrir

- Désolé on n'accepte pas les témoins de Jéhovah

- Ça tombe bien je n'ai pas vu l'accident, tu me laisses rentrer ou tu attends que j'me congèle sur place ?

- Le second choix est plutôt attirant, il se gratta le menton, mais si tu gèles je serais obligé de te laisser devant l'entré comme garniture et tu es tout sauf une belle garniture

- Donc…

Toya s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Ils passèrent devant le bureau entre ouvert du père de famille et Shaoran se stoppa pour écouter la conversation téléphonique

- Oui, oui j'ai bien reçu votre formulaire d'explication, c'est justement pour ça que je vous téléphonais (…) C'est surtout la mention des frais d'inscriptions qui m'interpellent (…) c'est fous tous ces zéros derrière ce cinq (…) ha et donc vous pensez qu'une bourse ? (…) oui je comprends… et si j'inscris ma fille chez vous cette note sera à régler pour quand à peu près ? (…) ha, quand même ! ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour braquer une banque (…) Non madame je plaisantais !

L'ainé des Kinomoto répondit au regard interrogateur du petit ami de sa sœur

- Il téléphone à l'université de Tokyo

- Oh

- Viens l'attendre dans le salon, il ne sera pas long. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui s'il te plait

- … je ne vais pas deviner ce que tu veux boire morveux !

- Peu importe mets moi ce que tu as

- Mais on a de tout !

- Alors je prendrais un blue lagoon on the rocks avec des cerises confites s'il te plait

- Pardon ??

- Un ice tea ça suffira…

Toya partit en cuisine et revint avec un verre de thé glacé

- Au fait pourquoi tu dois voir mon père ?

- Parce que ta sœur a voulu se venger d'une petite blague anodine que je lui avais faite en disant à ton père que j'avais besoin de cours, d'ailleurs elle est où Sakura ?

- Entrainement de pom pom girls… Un cours de quoi ?

- Un cours sur la reproduction


	9. Chapter 9

Précédemment…

- Au fait pourquoi tu dois voir mon père ?

- Parce que ta sœur a voulu se venger d'une petite blague anodine que je lui avais faite en disant à ton père que j'avais besoin de cours, d'ailleurs elle est où Sakura ?

- Entrainement de pom pom girls… Un cours de quoi ?

- Un cours sur la reproduction

Toya porta son verre d'eau à ses lèvres en lançant un

- Ok

Quelques secondes passèrent… presqu'une minute avant que

- QUOI !

Ni une ni deux, Shaoran fut soulevé du canapé par son beau frère, ses pointes de pieds toujours au sol du à son poids et sa taille, ce qui sembla gêner Toya. Il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant que ce n'était plus le col d'un gamin de douze qu'il tenait et qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de baisser les yeux. Il ne savait pas si c'était le léger sourire que sa proie tentait de dissimuler ou le calme dont celui-ci faisait preuve qui l'énervait le plus.

- Toya, Toya, Toya ne sois pas si excessif et respire

- Tu veux vraiment mourir ici sale mioche

- Et tu vas me faire quoi ? Notre dernière altercation t'as conduit à l'hôpital ça serait fâcheux que celle-ci termine dans une salle d'autopsie

- Ce sont des menaces ?

- Prends ça comme tu veux, pour ma part c'est de la pure défense

- Si jamais tu oses toucher ma sœur je..

- T'as la mémoire courte on dirait

Shaoran bloqua le bras de l'homme avant que celui-ci n'atteigne son visage

- C'est quoi ton problème avec moi Toya ?

- Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin, ignorant et arrogant qui a osé poser ses sales pattes sur ma p'tite sœur

- J'oubliais que tu étais un modèle d'innocence, vis ta vie et laisse ta sœur faire la sienne

- Elle la vit d'une manière qui dépasse l'entendement d'une personne raisonnable

Fujitaka arriva à ce moment, découvrant par la même occasion les visages des deux garçons extrêmement proches et s'intimidant.

- Hum… mon appel est fini, bonjour Shaoran… on peut y aller

- J'arrive monsieur Kinomoto

Il ne lâcha pas Toya du regard et lui tendit deux cartes provenant de la poche arrière de son jeans.

- Profite de cette journée pour réfléchir Toya : est-ce le fait que ta sœur sorte avec moi le problème ou le fait qu'elle soit avec un garçon tout court ? Dans les deux cas j'te propose ces options. Bonne journée

Il rejoignit Fujitaka dans l'entrée, enfila ses baskets et sortit avec l'homme vers la voiture de ce dernier. Le frère, lui, n'avait pas bougé, tenant entre ses doigts les deux cartes de visites que lui avait tendues le chinois à l'instant.

- Couvent de Furunku, Osaka, il fit glisser la carte pour lire la seconde, Kosuke Tsuiki psychanalyste

Du côté de chez Shaoran et Eriol…

Tomoyo cherchait dans le frigo de quoi se sustenter, ayant laissé les pancakes du micro onde à Eriol qui n'avait pas su profiter des deux précédents amplement.

- Burg il a un goût bizarre ce yogourt !

- C'est de la mayonnaise

Elle quitta le frigo révélant à l'anglais que c'était bien un yogourt qu'elle venait de gouter

- Oui l'emballage c'est bien ça mais l'intérieur, crois moi, c'est de la mayo !

- Vous êtes complément givré

- C'est Shao qui fait ça, il s'amuse à tout inverser pour me taper sur les nerfs mais on s'habitue

- C'est l'amour vache vous deux

- Il ne veut pas se l'avouer mais il est raide dingue de moi

La japonaise ne pu que rire de cette remarque. Elle était plutôt d'accord, après tout le contraire de l'amour n'était pas la haine mais bien l'indifférence. Or à ce niveau là, Shaoran avait beau leur rendre la vie impossible, ils savaient qu'il les aimait.

- Alors tu en es où dans tes recherches ?

- Difficile à dire, j'ai l'impression de chercher sans les éléments. On a un paquet de cartes en main qu'on ne sait ouvrir et ça me rend fou. Soyons heureux que rien de grave ne se soit déjà produit mais j'ai moins d'espoir pour cette fin de mois

- On va trouver une solution, on a toujours réussit à s'en sortir

- Voyons les choses en face, d'habitude on connait l'ennemi

- Ça ne peut vraiment pas être une carte ?

- Non, impossible surtout que les cartes ne tuent pas

- Alors c'est forcément une personne

- Surement mais s'il ne se manifeste pas on va avoir du mal à le trouver surtout qu'il ne semble pas le vouloir

- Tu vas trouver, tu es la réincarnation du plus grand sorcier

- Ex-réincarnation

- Peu importe j'ai confiance en toi

Pendant ce temps du côté de la réunion d'hommes…

Fujitaka avait décidé d'emmener Shaoran dans un petit restaurant qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Simple mais typique.

- Il faut excuser Toya, il veille sur Sakura de façon un peu excessive

- Je comprends qu'on puisse veiller sur ses sœurs, j'en ai moi-même quatre je sais de quoi je parle, mais il faudrait qu'il apprenne à doser

- Bonjour, je peux prendre votre commande ? leur demanda le serveur

- Je prendrais comme d'habitude Hiroki

Le chinois releva son regard vers le père de Sakura. Alors il l'avait emmené dans son restaurant habituel.

- Je prendrais pareil, j'aime les surprises

- Oh et mettez moi donc un pichet de rosé de la maison

Le serveur reprit leur carte et prit congé des deux clients.

- Quand je vais dire à Sakura que j'ai mangé dans votre fameux et si mystérieux restaurant, elle va vous en vouloir

- À ce point là ? Rigola Fujitaka. La première fois que je suis venu dans cet endroit je n'étais guère beaucoup plus âgé que toi, à peine cinq ou six ans. C'est le père de Nadeshiko qui me la fait connaitre et aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de sortir le petit ami de ma fille

Shaoran resta sans voix, ce lieu était donc affaire d'hommes et il se sentait honoré de poursuivre cette tradition.

- Je sais que ma fille a voulu te mettre dans une situation délicate et qu'une discussion aussi intime n'était pas dans tes intentions

- Je ne peux vous mentir

- Néanmoins je profite de cette occasion pour passer un peu de temps avec toi, ce que je comptais faire de toute façon. Il reposa la fourchette qu'il triturait quelques instants plus tôt et poursuivit. Je ne sais pas ou en est votre relation et cela ne me concerne pas, je vois avant tout dans les yeux de Sakura le même éclat qui brillait dans ceux de sa mère et c'est grâce à toi

- Je fais ce qui est en mon pouvoir monsieur

- Et tu remplis ton rôle à la perfection. Tu es un garçon doté d'une excellente éducation, d'un potentiel énorme pour les études, loyal et prévenant. Je n'aurais pu guère souhaiter mieux pour ma fille et remercie chaque jour que dieu fait sa maman de t'avoir mis sur sa route

Le cœur du garçon se serra et il du se faire violence pour ravaler la vague de sentiments qui venait de le submerger. Il avait passé peu de temps au Japon les années précédentes, mais il avait toujours su compter sur Fujitaka et avait reposé sur lui toute la confiance qu'accorde un fils à son père. Jamais cet homme n'avait été contre la relation qu'il partageait avec sa fille, au contraire.

Voyant l'effet de ses paroles sur le jeune homme devant lui, Fujitaka se sentit revivre son passé. Il se revoyait, lui jeune professeur, attablé devant Masaki Amamiya. Un sentiment de fierté que de passer le flambeau et de comprendre ce que l'on ressent quand on passe de l'autre côté de la table.

- Tu as largement fait tes preuves ce qui me pousse à te donner mon entière bénédiction

Shaoran fronça les sourcils, surpris.

- Non pas qu'avant tu ne l'avais pas mais disons qu'entre une amourette et une relation, il y a un pas. Vous êtes presque adulte et même si vous êtes sérieux depuis le début, votre situation prend toute son ampleur lorsqu'on passe à un stade plus mature

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… je m'attendais à une discussion ou je rougirais en permanence et là je..

- Au grand jamais votre intimité ne me regardera, le seul conseil dont je suis sûr c'est qu'en amour la tête occupe une seconde place. Ne surtout pas réfléchir et laisser son corps prendre le contrôle

Le reste du repas se déroula au mieux. En plus d'un excellent menu, le restaurant pouvait s'exalter d'offrir une ambiance des plus conviviale. Il était déjà tard lorsque les deux hommes quittèrent le Shinshiyou, ils avaient passés toute leur après midi à discuter de tout et de rien, ce qui les avait grandement rapproché.

Après avoir déposé Shaoran, Fujitaka s'était arrêté sur le chemin du cimetière de Tomoéda. Il était venu raconter à sa femme sa journée comme il le lui avait promis à son dernier passage. Même s'il savait que son ange veillait sur eux de la haut, il voulait lui parler de _« vive voix »_ comme n'importe quel couple de parents. Nadeshiko aurait adoré Shaoran, ce n'était pas un souhait c'était une certitude.

Les flocons de neige qui commencèrent à tomber le rappelèrent à la réalité de la saison et il quitta, non sans une dernière parole remplie d'amour, son eternel angelot.

Sakura préparait le souper tout en attendant son père. Elle était légèrement stressée mais ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, si sur le moment mettre Shaoran en difficulté devant son père lui semblait une bonne idée, elle sentait le revers de la médaille lui tomber dessus.

Le bruit d'une clé se mouvant dans sa serrure se fit entendre et la carrure du chef de la famille Kinomoto fit son entrée.

- Toya, Sakura je suis rentré

- Bonsoir papa, alors ce diner ?

- Ça c'est très bien passé, une superbe après midi ! Où est Toya ?

- Il est partit chez Yukito, je ne l'ai pas vu mais il avait laissé un mot disant qu'il avait des travaux pour son doctorat à voir avec lui et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant lundi

Fujitaka ne dit rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins : L'altercation entre les deux jeunes garçons avait eu un impact sur son fils et selon lui, Toya avait trouvé une excuse pour réfléchir.

- Et sinon… tu me racontes ?

- Tu es bien curieuse Sakura

- Tu ne vas rien me dire ?!

- Rien du tout, c'était un repas entre hommes avec une discussion entre hommes et qui le restera, il lui fit un clin d'œil puis prépara la table, mais je peux te dire que si tu désires aller dormir chez ton petit ami demain soir tu peux

Elle s'arrêta subitement, Shaoran avait osé lui demander ?

- Mais demain c'est dimanche et tu n'aimes pas que je passe la nuit chez quelqu'un une veille de classe

- Vous allez à la même école et que se soi ici ou là bas tu dormiras quand même. Vous n'allez pas sécher les cours ?

- Non, non bien sur que non

- Alors quel est le problème ? Tu ne veux pas aller chez Shaoran ?

- Si j'en ai très envie mais c'est surprenant

- Alors c'est oui ? Tu devrais l'appeler après le souper pour qu'il puisse s'organiser

Sakura gratifia son père de son plus beau sourire et remplit les assiettes. Vraiment, elle avait le papa le plus formidable et compréhensif du monde, chaque jour le lui rappelait.

Dimanche soir, appartement de Shaoran et Eriol…

- ERIOL !

- Hum ?

- Viens dans la cuisine et vite !

Le garçon se dirigea vers le lieu dit et trouva son colocataire devant le frigidaire, pot de mayonnaise en main.

- C'est de la mayonnaise, Eriol, de la ma-yo-nnai-se ! Où est mon yogourt ?

- Dans le pot de yogourt…

- C'est quoi ce cirque ?

- Tomoyo aime que chaque chose ai sa place donc…

- Donc tu laisses une fille tout changer dans un sanctuaire d'hommes ? Eriol tu dois montrer qui est le chef et ne pas te laisser amadouer

« Ding, dong »

Le chinois referma la porte du frigo et alla ouvrir la porte sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. A peine avait-il le temps de dégager l'entrée qu'une masse de quarante deux kilos s'abattit sur son tronc.

- J'suis tellement heureuse ! C'est la première fois que je dors chez toi sans mentir

- Ha ben oui ça se fête, je sors le champagne, déclara Eriol

- N'écoute pas ce faible, il a déjà du mal à tenir un frigo alors le jour ou il se vantera de ton exploit n'est pas prêt d'arrivé

- Je pensais que Tomoyo était venue hier ?

- Oui mais elle m'a juste aidée à trouver comment nous sortir de cette galère car si l'on devait se reporter sur vous on peut commencer à creuser

- C'est tout ce que vous avez fait ?

- Non, on a aussi remit le frigo en place et on a été promené Hashiko… ne me regarde pas ainsi il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et d'envie

- Justement je n'en ai pas envie

Le ton ferme qu'Eriol venait d'employer les fit frémir et renoncer à approfondir leur discussion. L'anglais décida de poursuivre la préparation du repas, même s'il adorait ses deux amis leurs moments à deux lui donnait un arrière goût d'être de trop.

- C'est prêt les tourtereaux

- Oh non Eriol pas encore du Sukyaki !

- Si tu veux manger du canard laqué retourne en Chine Shaoran, c'est la saison du Sukyaki donc prend ton bœuf

- J'ai l'impression d'en avoir mangé toute la semaine…

- Mange ou je raconte la visite que nous avons eue

- Quelle visite ? Interpella Sakura

- La visite d'une mauvaise personne..

- Eriol une fille qui fait nonante cinq agrémenté de la quatrième lettre de l'alphabet ne peut pas être mauvaise, elle peut seulement être très sotte

- Je te demande pardon ?!

- Calme toi Saki c'est juste Junko Iwao qui tente d'éviter son travail de japonais et si ce n'est ses gros poumons, rien ne ressort de cette fille

- Je vais me montrer très calme et te conseiller d'arrêter d'évaluer les bonnets des autres filles

- Mais ce sont les tiens que je préfère bien sur, tellement fermes et..

Il pivota sa tête de septante degré et constata l'étranglement à base de Tofu d'Eriol dont les joues avaient prit une teinte cramoisie.

- Merci de vous rappeler que j'existe

Sakura prit à son tour une couleur plus chaude et le repas reprit sans aucune interruption si ce n'est les réponses de l'un ou l'autre convive au jeu télévisé qu'ils regardaient.

Après la coupe de glace que la jeune fille avait apportée, tous se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Eriol comme à son habitude sortit un bouquin de son tiroir et continua le chapitre vingt trois qu'il avait quitté hier. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain de fermer, signe que Sakura avait finit de se brosser les dents et qu'elle rejoignait la chambre voisine. Était-il jaloux ? Jaloux que Shaoran partage son lit et sa vie avec Sakura ? Non, juste jaloux de leur bonheur, de ce bonheur qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne connaitrait peut être jamais. Toutes ces réflexions lui donnèrent mal à la tête et il fut dans l'impossibilité de poursuivre sa lecture qu'il abandonna sur sa table de chevet pour tenter de dormir.

Pendant ce temps là dans la chambre d'à côté, deux corps s'enlaçaient doucement, profitant de la présence de l'autre et tentant de réaliser la situation. Non pas qu'ils n'avaient eu de rapports depuis longtemps, à vrai dire cela faisait à peine quelques jours, mais cela faisait près de neuf semaines qu'ils n'avaient pu profiter d'une nuit ensemble.

- Alors princesse de combien d'heure de sommeil avez-vous besoin pour tenir une journée de cours ? la questionna t'il en caressant les mèches passant devant son visage

- Tout dépend de la ferveur avec laquelle le prince peut rester en selle

Le défi fut lancé en même temps que leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Ce lit avait connu leur premier ébat et ils contaient bien lui arborer leur expérience ascendante et démontrer qu'ils n'avaient pas chômé durant cette année.

Bien qu'ils furent en plein décembre et qu'un froid glaciale menaçait l'ensemble de l'île d'Honshu, la température dans la petite chambre pouvait rivaliser avec celle connue à Dubaï durant un mois d'aout.

Ardeur, exaltation et fougue étaient de ces synonymes qui caractérisaient merveilleusement bien leur comportement en tant que chasseurs de cartes mais également, si pas plus, en tant que couple. Au point que le lit chevrota au rythme de ses deux assaillants jusqu'à joindre le mur dans sa danse tumultueuse.

Le lendemain matin, les deux amants furent surpris de se retrouver les premiers dans la cuisine. S'il est vrai que leur nuit fut des plus chargée, elle fut paradoxalement la plus reposante à leurs yeux. Malheureusement ce n'était certainement pas l'avis de tous et ils purent le constater au moment même où Eriol traversa d'un pas las le couloir pour les rejoindre. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le déjeuner ainsi que durant le trajet que les mena au Lycée. Si nos deux amoureux s'en étaient rendu compte ? Ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ? Vous avez donc votre réponse…

Arrivé en classe, Eriol éluda un furtif bonjour et laissa ce qui à ses yeux ne pouvait être plus que qualifié de carcasse sur la chaise de son bureau. Sakura et Shaoran, quant à eux, prirent place respectueusement sur une chaise et un bureau pour poursuivre leur discussion avec le reste de leurs amis.

Le jeune anglais retira ses lunettes pour tenter de clarifier sa vue, puis reposa ses armatures à leur place d'origine. La voix de Shaoran parvenait à ses oreilles, la même voix qu'il avait du supporter toute sa nuit si ce n'est qu'ici il pouvait déceler des mots cohérents. La douleur de son mal de tête reprit, ce qui le força à poser les paumes de ses mains sur ses sorties auditives sans pour autant parvenir à se couper du monde réel.

La douleur s'intensifiait, doublait, devenait insupportable jusqu'à ce que…

- T'AIMES PAS BOUFFER JAPONAIS, T'HABILLER JAPONAIS, ROULER JAPONAIS MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU BAISES JAPONAIS !

L'ensemble des regards des élèves présents s'arrêtèrent sur un Eriol debout, doigt menaçant en direction de Shaoran et enfin celui-ci pu remarquer les cernes de son colocataire. Le professeur Kobayashi repoussa son entrée après avoir entendu les cris d'Hiiragizawa et décida de pénétrer les lieux après une pause de vingt petites secondes dans le couloir de l'école.

- Bonjour à tous, prenez place…

Il eut du mal à obtenir de l'attention, ses élèves trouvant les deux garçons du fond plus intéressant que lui apparemment et ce non pas à la plus grande joie du brun.

Le cours put enfin se poursuivre, non sans mal et Shaoran fut pour la première fois depuis longtemps heureux d'être séparé l'heure suivante des sciences sociales.

À midi il trouva Sakura appuyée contre le mur en face de sa classe de math en pleine réflexion. Il s'approcha lentement tout en agitant à la même vitesse sa main devant le visage de sa petite amie pour lui faire part de sa présence. Elle sursauta néanmoins et c'est ensemble qu'ils empruntèrent les escaliers qui les menaient à la cafétéria.

- Eriol a dormi tout le reste de la matinée…

- Vu ce qu'il a dit ça ne me touche pas spécialement Sakura

- On a fait tant de bruit que cela ?

- J'en sais rien mais grâce à son petit pètage de plomb tout le monde nous regarde

- Non… tiens regarde celui là.. ha non ça y est il nous fixe

- Ils savent tous et parlent de nous

- N'exagère pas !

- Nous sommes officiellement le sujet de conversation de la journée et avec notre chance, du mois

- Tu sais il y a un nom pour les gens qui pensent que tout le monde conspire contre eux

- Je sais, je sais… la Perspicacité !


	10. Chapter 10

Tu sais il y a un nom pour les gens qui pensent que tout le monde conspire contre eux

Je sais, je sais… la Perspicacité !

Sakura rigola devant le comportement infantile de son petit ami à l'idée d'entrer dans la cafétéria.

Arrête de gesticulé ainsi on dirait un point d'interrogation sur pattes

T'as pas envie de manger dehors ?

On est en plein décembre Shaoran ça va pas la tête ! aurais-tu peur ?

Peur ?! moi ? peur de quoi !

Sais pas… c'est l'impression que tu donnes mais si tu as trop peur on peut aller manger ailleurs, finit elle par dire

Non c'est bon ce n'est pas eux qui vont m'impressionné tout de même

Sur cette belle phrase de courage il ouvra les battants de la cafétéria. Au moment même ou leur présence fut révélée, le calme prit place et tous les observaient.

Fais pas si froid que ça dehors tout compte fait, dit-il en faisant demi-tour

Hep hep hep jeune homme, l'attrapa t'elle, tu n'iras nulle part

Elle continua de tirer le chinois qui stoppa toute résistance pour laisser place à une moue boudeuse. Lorsque Sakura trouva Tomoyo, elle obligea Shaoran à s'asseoir en face de sa cousine et partit chercher une boisson.

Hey Li alors c'est Sakura qui porte la culotte ?

En parlant de culotte, elles sont comment celles de Sakura ?

Tomoyo secoua la tête devant le peu de maturité dont faisait preuve les deux imbéciles derrière Shaoran, immaturité ou tendance suicidaire que de s'adresser à lui de cette façon elle ne saurait dire. Voyant les jointures des mains de son meilleur ami changer de couleur, elle préféra intervenir avant que sa punition s'allonge pour coups et blessures sur condisciples, voir meurtre…

C'est bon vous deux vous n'avez pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs ?

Non nous ce qui nous intéresse ce sont les détails

Ils se mirent chacun d'un côté de Shaoran qui déballait calmement son repas. Les deux insouciants continuaient leur interrogatoire sous les soupirs de Tomoyo qui avait décidée, à son tour, d'entamer son repas. Le calme olympien dont faisait preuve son voisin l'inquiétait, surtout que ses deux assaillants ne démordaient pas.

Et quand tu l'as prend, sa p'tite culotte est déjà mouillée ou..

Tomoyo eu un sursaut en voyant Shaoran lâcher ses baguettes pour aplatir ses deux points de part et d'autre de lui, les écrasant contre les nez des deux garçons qui basculèrent sous le choc. Une fois libéré de leur présence, le chinois reprit ses baguettes et poursuivit son repas. Tomoyo l'observa tout en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois avant de relever son regard vers sa cousine qui détenait trois bouteilles d'eau.

Bah ils font quoi par terre ces deux là ? Interrogea-t-elle pleine de naïveté

Jet Li a perdu patience, lui répondit Tomoyo avant de rire face au regard de Shaoran devant ce surnom

Ils t'ont fait quoi pour mériter un nez cassé ?

Ce pourquoi je ne voulais pas manger ici grâce à Clow Read junior

Je m'en doutais… j'ai eu le même problème venant de la file pour les boissons : «Et Shao il tient combien de temps ?», «Elle est grande comment ?», etcetera

Quoi qui est grande ?

Tomoyo tu le fais exprès ?

… Ohhhhhh d'accord ! J'ai compris, rigola t'elle, et tu as répondu quoi ?

Tomoyo !

C'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère. Au fait vous avez vu Eriol depuis ce matin ?

Si j'attrape ce con là..

Non on ne l'a pas vu, le coupa t'elle, il avait vraiment l'air fâché sur nous alors qu'on a rien fait de mal, s'indigna t'elle

C'est certainement ça qu'il vous reproche, rigola Tomoyo, sérieusement vous n'avez pas fait un marathon quand même ?

Bien sur que non, Tomoyo fut soulagée, un marathon ça ne dure qu'entre deux et quatre heures !

Je vois… sans commentaire. Il n'empêche que je n'avais jamais vu Eriol perdre son sang froid, j'en avais des frissons

C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre, je crois que ces histoires météorologiques lui montent à la tête

Il faut dire qu'on ne l'aide pas beaucoup Shaoran, il fait de plus en plus froid et on n'avance pas sur cette énigme

On n'est même pas sur à cent pour cent que son rêve ai un quelconque rapport avec tout ce qu'il se passe ! On a rien sentit de magique, ok il neige et après ? c'est normal qu'il neige au mois de décembre, ça s'appelle « l'hiver». J'admets qu'il fait plus froid que d'habitude et que ça commence vachement tôt mais n'oublions pas les changements climatiques qui s'opèrent grâce aux hommes. Si ça se trouve c'est ni plus ni moins les conséquences attendues de nos sales habitudes d'homo sapiens et à part mettre une petite laine en plus et des moufles, aucune autre solution n'est à envisager et la magie n'intervient pas !

Merci Shaoran… tu veux un miroir pour que tu puisses te voir pendant que tu te parles ?

Le regard fatigué et irrité qu'il envoya à Tomoyo fut sa seule réponse.

Si Eriol dit que c'est prémonitoire c'est que ça l'est Shaoran ! Pourquoi risquer de discréditer cette énigme dont la concrétisation serait fatidique juste sur des suppositions !

Et pourquoi se prendre la tête sur quelque chose dont on a aucune preuve et dont la source c'est ce taré d'Eriol ?! Ca ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit que peut être sa séparation avec Clow lui a grillé les neurones ou qu'il a tout simplement fait un rêve normal mais que la magie lui manque tellement qu'il a besoin de se faire des films ?

C'est trop tordu comme raisonnement

Ah parce que «On va tous mourir à l'arrivé de l'été» ce n'est pas tordu ça peut être ?

L'arrivée de Naoko clôtura le débat. Celle-ci plongea la table dans un grand silence avant de se laisser littéralement tomber à côté de Tomoyo tout en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Hum Naoko ça va ? l'interrogea sa voisine

Cette dernière ne releva pas la tête et murmura un « super » tout en levant le pouce. Sakura secoua la tête devant ce spectacle et prit la parole.

On t'écoute que se passe t'il ?

Shaoran se mordit la lèvre inférieur en entendant la question tant redoutée qu'avait osé poser sa petite amie et tapa sa tête contre la table quand il vit la jeune fille aux grandes lunettes rondes prendre son inspiration, tout en ayant regagné une position normale face à ses interlocuteurs.

C'est l'étudiant coréen Park, ça fait des mois que j'essaye d'attirer son attention ! Il est dans la même classe qu'Hirono et d'après elle c'est un taiseux et un solitaire alors j'ai tout fait pour entamer la conversation. D'abord à la bibliothèque mais avant qu'il ai pu me répondre la vieille bique d'Ishikawa est arrivée avec son maudit 'Shuuut', ensuite je me suis inscrite en club d'échec avec lui mais personne ne m'avait dit qu'il fallait que j'arrive à son niveau pour pouvoir espérer jouer contre lui ! J'ai demandé à Eriol s'il pouvait nous présenter mais je sais pas ce qu'il a ces derniers temps, il est vraiment grincheux et a refusé de m'aider ! J'ai réussi à trouver le numéro de téléphone de sa tante chez qui il vit, j'ai appelé le soir vers sept heure et « occupé », puis j'ai rappelé vers 8 heure et toujours rien, ensuite vers neuf heure, idem, dix heure pareil !

Waow tu as pas mal de temps libre le soir, ajouta sarcastiquement Shaoran avant de recevoir le célébrissime coup de pied sous table de Sakura

Oui je vois, répondit la maitresse des cartes, tu as comme qui dirait une petite obsession ! On va t'aider

QUOI ?! Heu je veux dire…ouai…

J'suis contente de voir ton enthousiasme Shaoran parce que je compte sur toi pour leur introduction

Pardon ? Et en quoi je serais ... utile ?

Dis moi Naoko, Park il n'est pas dans l'équipe de basket ?

Oui, répondit-elle le visage illuminé par la vision de son coup de foudre en tenue de sport

Le chinois, quant à lui, pâlit.

Non Sakura n'y pense même pas ! Je me suis déjà inscrit dans l'équipe de foot pour te faire plaisir ! Ah mais oui ! AH AH, la pointa t'il du doigt, je suis déjà dans une équipe je ne peux pas entrer dans une autre, annonça t'il fièrement

Malheureusement pour toi je suis cheerleader pour toutes les représentations sportives de l'école et je sais qu'ils leur manquent des effectifs en remplaçants

Mais je joue déjà au foot !

C'est plus la saison mon coco ! Je suis sûre qu'avoir un athlète comme toi en renfort durant la saison d'hiver ne leur sera pas de refus

Tes flatteries ne marchent pas… Non ne me fais pas ce regard là… Sakur…a… T'es pas gentille avec moi qui voulais profiter de ces moments de calmes pour aider Eriol dans ses recherches

Les deux cousines manquèrent de s'étouffer à cette excuse.

Bon ok c'est pas vrai, mais même tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur des sports d'équipe, Naoko et Tomoyo se joignirent à Sakura pour entamer un trio de regard 'à la chat botté dans Shrek' auquel le jeune homme ne résista pas. D'accord vous avez gagné ! J'espère que vous êtes heureuse de me voir souffrir pour vous et que vous insérer bien dans vos petites têtes que vous me devez un service

Les trois filles hochèrent la tête tout en applaudissant le choix du garçon.

Bon alors que je t'explique comment tu vas procéder : après les cours tu iras à la salle de sport, si je ne me trompe pas, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil de confirmation vers Naoko, ils ont entrainement aujourd'hui. Leur entraineur c'est Yamaha, tu expliques ton envie démesurer de prêter main forte à la team pendant que ta saison de foot est paralysée et hop tu entres dans l'équipe avec Park Kim

Attends là… ce mec son nom de famille c'est Kim ?

Bah oui… c'est un peu courant en Corée, rien d'étonnant

Non mais tu ne réalises pas le comique de la situation ma belle, il s'appelle Park..Kim !

Sous les regards interrogateurs et furtifs que se lançaient les filles, il expira bruyamment et retenta l'explication.

Son prénom c'est Park, jusque là vous suivez ? Et son nom de famille c'est Kim ensemble ça donne : PARKING !

O-k Shaoran… c'était ton moment « hilarité » de la journée donc… ne me refais plus ça par pitié

Quoi vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle ?! Aucun humour… ou alors vous n'avez pas compris, il faut que j'vous réexplique ?

Non ça ira, le coupa Tomoyo, on est juste certainement plus mature que toi pour ne pas rire de ce genre d'imbécilités puérils

Merci pour cette douche froide Tomy

Le reste de la journée se passa sans Eriol, ce qui malgré l'affront qu'elle avait subit ce matin, déplut fortement à Sakura. Où était-il ? A son arrivée au cours de japonais, Tomoyo lui avait signalé qu'elle avait tenté de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises, sans succès, ce qui redoubla leur inquiétude. Pas besoin de connaitre Eriol depuis dix ans pour savoir que ce n'était pas son genre de sécher et encore moins de ne pas donner des nouvelles.

Je n'aime pas ça du tout Tomy, mais alors vraiment pas du tout… où est Shaoran ?

Il est aux toilettes, il ne va surement pas tarder

Shaoran finissait de remonter sa fermeture éclaire pour enfin se diriger vers les lavabos. Tout en se lavant les mains, il émit un grognement en découvrant l'affiche à côté des miroirs : « comment se laver les mains ». Celle-ci présentait onze photos avec légendes au cas où, sait-on jamais, un pauvre étudiant aurait oublié la méthode à suivre. Il lu tout en commentant chaque point :

Tout d'abord, mouillez-vous les mains avec de l'eau chaude « ça tombe mal, cette fichue toilette ne dispose que d'un robinet d'eau froide ». Ensuite, appliquez du savon « sans blague », faites mousser le savon et frottez vous les mains paume contre paume « faire mousser le savon ? On ne doit pas bénéficier du même ». Frottez entre les doigts et autour des doigts « jusque là, rien d'anormal ». Frottez le revers de chaque main avec la paume de l'autre main « oula ça se complique ». Frottez l'extrémité des doigts de chaque main dans la paume de l'autre main « heureusement qu'il y a un dessin », frottez chaque pouce en refermant l'autre main autour de celui-ci « parce que le pouce n'était pas compris dans les doigts du précédents ? ». Rincer complètement sous l'eau courante « rincer avec de l'eau, quelle originalité », après cela séchez vos mains en les tapotant avec une serviette en papier « un séchoir automatique c'est bon ? » et fermez le robinet en utilisant une serviette en papier « et merde j'ai déjà refermé ce maudit robinet ». Et voilà, vos mains ne présentent maintenant plus de risque « à la bonheur ».

Pour être honnête, ce genre de démonstration de psychose sur la grippe l'insupportait : ce n'était, après tout, qu'une grippe comme les autres ! Mais si suivre à la lettre ce genre d'ânerie lui permettait de gagner du temps sur son retour en classe, il était preneur. Il avait chargé Tomoyo de l'excuser auprès du prof et avec le motif du petit coin, aucun instituteur qui se respecte n'oserait aborder le sujet « mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit autant de temps ? ». Il regarda sa montre et constata que le cours devait à peine avoir reprit, il avait été encore trop rapide. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il décida de prendre un détour par les étages ce qui lui prendrait environs cinq bonnes minutes s'il ralentissait la marche.

Tout en frôlant la dernière marche du deuxième étage, une silhouette se dessina face à lui. Intrigué, Shaoran accéléra le pas et se stoppa net en reconnaissant ce profil. Eriol. La première réaction du chinois fut l'envie de lui coller une bonne droite afin de lui remettre les idées en place, mais il se ravisa en voyant la mine de son colocataire. Qu'arrivait-il à l'ex-réincarnation du plus grand magicien de tous les temps ? Son visage devenait terne, de larges cernes prenaient place sous ses yeux vident de toute émotion, il paraissait si faible…

Toute sa rancœur disparu devant l'état pitoyable que lui infligeait la vue d'Eriol Hiiragizawa assit tout contre un mur, une personne qu'il lui semblait jusqu'à ce jour impossible à déstabiliser. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'accroupit à sa gauche.

Mais ou est donc passé ce beau sourire qui illumine la planète sans contribuer au réchauffement climatique ?

Un furtif sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune garçon, furtif au point que Shaoran ne pourrait affirmer l'avoir réellement vu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup l'habitude de parler sérieusement avec Eriol, les plaisanteries ou attaques humoristiques étant leurs plus grandes discussions. Devant le mutisme de ce dernier, Shaoran poursuivit.

Je vois… Bien, essayons d'avoir une conversation intelligente : je parle et tu écoutes. Je sais que, enfin j'imagine surtout, qu'être séparé d'une partie de son identité doit être perturbant, ainsi je ne te tiendrais pas rigueur de ce 'pétage' de plomb matinale, mais faire du boudin de ton côté ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure idée que tu ais eue, crois moi

Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou Sakura, finit-il par déclarer

Shaoran sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde aussi vite.

Ho... et quel est le problème alors ?

Eriol détourna le regard et ferma calmement les yeux, sa respiration se fit plus lente. Quand soudain, il toussa. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent au maximum, son rythme cardiaque s'emballa et c'est avec une main compressé contre sa poitrine qu'il se laissa tomber sur le côté.

Shaoran se figea sur le coup mais reprit vite ses esprits. Il tenta d'agripper les épaules de son ami pour le redresser et l'aider à dégager ses voies respiratoires.

A L'AIDE VITE QUELQU'UN !

Tout en continuant de porter secours à son camarade, Shaoran tenta d'avertir les classes présentent dans le couloir de cet étage. Malheureusement au vingt-et-unième siècle, les valeureux êtres humains avaient dépeuplés la planète pour laisser place à des lâches empreints d'égoïsme ne voulant risquer leur peau pour des étrangers : chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous.1

Le jeune chinois serra les dents devant se constat tout en cherchant une quelconque issue autour de lui. Il reporta son regard sur ses mains qui tentaient de retenir Eriol qui à présent convulsait, avec horreur il découvrit une touffe sombre aux reflets bleus entre ses doigts. Eriol perdait ses cheveux. Ni une ni deux, il empoigna son portable et composa le numéro des urgences.

Service des urgences, j'écoute

J'appelle du lycée Seijo je..

Le lycée Seijo ?! Je vous préviens, qui que vous soyez, attention, cette fréquence est exclusivement réservée aux urgences

Et vous croyez que j'appelle pour commander une pizza ?! Mon pote est en train de convulser à côté de moi, son pouls bat des records, envoyez nous une ambulance VITE ! Il entendit la réceptionniste taper sur son clavier.

Une ambulance va être envoyée. Surtout restez calme, maintenez la tête de votre ami sur le côté afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec sa langue et tentez de le maintenir le plus possible au sol pour éviter quelconque choc. L'ambulance est en route

Shaoran suivait les instructions à la lettre, tout avait commencé il y a peine quatre minutes et pourtant il lui semblait lutter depuis des heures. Il repéra l'alarme incendie sur le mur d'en face. Le meilleur moyen pour faire sortir les gens et les aider. Il ne pouvait cependant pas laisser Eriol seul mais il se risqua un rapide aller-retour pour déclencher le bruit assourdissant de l'alerte incendie. La réaction fut immédiate : les classes du deuxième étage accoururent dans le couloir et Shaoran pu capter, enfin, l'attention de quelques personnes en leur faisant un rapide topo de la situation. Une autre alarme vint s'ajouter, celle de l'ambulance. Plusieurs élèves en provenance du deuxième niveau et déjà dans la cours indiquaient aux secouristes le chemin à suivre, tout en répandant le peu d'informations dont ils avaient connaissances aux autres étudiants.

Ce n'est que cinq bonnes minutes plus tard qu'un brancard sortit de l'établissement pour pénétrer la camionnette blanche et bleue. Lorsque celle-ci démarra en trombe et disparu de leur champ de vision, Sakura et Tomoyo ne purent que prier. De longs et bruyants murmurent emplirent la cours et ce fut avec beaucoup de difficultés que les professeurs réussirent à ce que chacun rejoigne sa classe.

La maitresse des cartes prit la même destination que ses condisciples avant de remarquer l'absence de sa meilleure amie et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour la héler, elle sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus. Tomoyo tremblait au milieu de la cours, absorbée dans un autre monde et continuait de fixer un point au loin.

Tomoyo… viens… on ne se sait rien faire pour l'instant, je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Viens

Pour toute réponse, la jeune japonaise laissa échapper une larme, puis deux, puis tout un torrent, tandis qu'au même instant le ciel s'assombrit et pleura, lui aussi, de larges flocons, rappelant par la même occasion aux deux étudiantes que l'hiver avait prit de l'avance et que ce n'était pas le moment d'attraper une maladie.

Allez suis moi, ajouta Sakura tout en entourant de ses bras les épaules de sa cousine, fais moi confiance tout ira bien, Shaoran est avec lui

Elles gravirent les marches de l'entrée principale tout en se tenant l'une l'autre. Sakura la libera cependant afin de lui ouvrir la porte, elle s'apprêta à prendre la suite quand, toujours la main sur la grande porte ouverte, elle posa son regard vers le ciel immaculé de blanc d'où continuait de s'échapper la neige.

Je t'aurais, peu importe ce que tu es

Un grand merci à Misamisa pour son commentaire et pour apprécier mon humour quelque peu particulier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Et bien que dire si ce n'est que ça fait un bail (emphytéotique...) que je n'ai plus rempli mes obligations envers les lecteurs de cette fiction!**

**Toutes mes excuses !**

**Il y a quelques semaines en me rendant à l'école en voiture j'ai été victime d'un accident de voiture (rien d'extrêmement grave mais une voiture démolie, des côtés cassés, des coupures etc... et surtout mes affaires, dont mon portable avec tous mes cours et histoires détruit). Non seulement la camionnette qui m'a emboutie s'est empressée de prendre la fuite (et vu que c'était une plaque polonaise ce fut une aventure policière intéressante) mais mon moral a complètement chuté vu ma perte de notes de cours et des suites que j'avais déjà écrites pour mes fictions. Le feu sacré ne m'est pas revenu, j'étais trop dégoutée de devoir tout recommencé et voilà pourquoi vous ne lisez ce chapitre seulement maintenant en sachant que c'est un deuxième jet qui a tenté de ressembler au premier mais ma mémoire n'a pas fait des étincelles.**

**J'espère sincèrement que vous me pardonnerez même si à votre place je râlerais!**

**J'arrête mon blabla et j'espère ne plus jamais vous décevoir !**

**Merci beaucoup à MisaMisa pour sa patience et ses rappels à l'ordre qui me pousse à récupérer ma motivation ! Egalement un grand merci à MellyMello, ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touchée même si je ne pense pas mérité autant de compliments. Ce chapitre vous est dédié mesdemoiselles !**

_PS: n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Tweeter ou sur facebook (Myahra Yubari) afin d'être au courant de la progression de mes fictions ou autre)_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Eriol avait été conduis à l'hôpital où les médecins de tous les horizons possibles se penchaient sur ce cas inexpliqué. Rien n'avait été décelé, aucun explication sur son état physique, aucune piste : le néant total. Certes, il n'était pas mourant et jouissait de toutes ses facultés pour l'instant, mais sa perte d'énergie n'aidait pas à la formation de conclusions positives.

- Hello grand chef, comment tu te sens ?

Shaoran venait de faire irruption dans la chambre du jeune patient accompagné de Yukito. Celui-ci avait apporté un sac remplis de biscuit (qui notons le, était beaucoup plus remplis avant l'arrivée à l'hôpital).

Le jeune chinois observa dubitativement l'homme à ses côtés qui terminait d'avaler son dernier cookie tout en saluant le malade.

- Il a insisté pour venir, s'expliqua-t-il

- Coucou Eriol, je suis ravi de voir que tu vas mieux. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété et mon autre aussi

Sur ces mots, de larges ailes l'emprisonnèrent et laissèrent place au charismatique Yué.

- Vous avez pris un coup de vieux Hiiragizawa

- Merci, heureux de te voir aussi Yué, déclara un Eriol dépité

Son regard se déporta vers la droite et se stoppa face à son reflet dans la grande fenêtre. « Hello papy » pensa t'il. En effet, de larges cernes mauves bordaient ses petits yeux fatigués et vident, ses cheveux poivre et sel lui permettaient dorénavant de bénéficier du tarif sénior dans les transports en commun. Mais pire que tout, ce n'était pas que physiquement mais également intérieurement qu'il était touché.

Shaoran remarqua le malaise de son ami.

- Fais pas cette tête on t'apporte des biscuits et les filles vont pas tarder

- J'espère que je saurais encore en manger et que je ne vais pas compter un dentier dans ma panoplie du super septuagénaire

- Eriol tu ne crois pas que t'exagères un peu là ?

- Regarde-moi Shaoran et dis-moi honnêtement si j'exagère ? Le chinois ouvrit la bouche et la referma après quelques secondes. Tu vois ?

- On va trouver ce qui t'a mis dans cet état, crois moi ! Sakura et Kéro planchent sur le sujet comme jamais, quelque chose te pompe toute ton énergie Eriol et je ne sais ni pourquoi ni jusqu'où il compte aller…

- Les vagues de froid ont doublé, déclara calmement Yué

Cette annonce donna des frissons à Eriol, quelque chose en lui le faisait culpabiliser. Une sorte d'intuition que l'on a tendance à assimiler plus souvent à la gente féminine s'emparait de lui sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire part de ses sentiments à ses deux amis car une tornade brune venait de faire irruption.

- Enh Eriol t'inquiète pas on va trouver une solution, déclara Sakura en serrant fort son ami dans ses bras. Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine !

- C'est bon, je sais !

- Et toi, dit elle en désignant d'un doigt menaçant Shaoran, tu pourrais prendre la peine de nettoyer malgré que tu sois seul ! C'est une porcherie cette appartement et je ne parle pas que de l'état du frigo

- Mais je..

- Tu veux tomber toi aussi malade ? Parce que si tu touches à un seul des produits qu'il contient, tu risques bien de te retrouver ici mon petit gars

- Mon frigo est..

- Il est quoi ? Le coupa t'elle à nouveau. Infect ? dangereux ? Regarde ça, elle sortit une chose ovale de sa poche, tu trouves que cet œuf a bonne mine ? Non, il est tout brun, flasque et il a même des poils dessus ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Le chinois s'approcha de la chose en question et ferma les yeux avant de répondre calmement.

- Sakura, c'est un kiwi pas un œuf…

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une idio.. Oh…

Tomoyo, qui se tenait à l'écart depuis leur arrivée, prit enfin la parole.

- On t'a apporté les livres que tu as demandés

Après avoir posé les quelques bouquins sur les draps blancs du malade, elle se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre et observa les flocons qui s'abattaient avec force sur leurs prédécesseurs qui formaient, eux-mêmes à présent, un large tapis lilial. Eriol expira silencieusement en observant d'un œil discret la jeune fille. Il connaissait la raison de sa placidité et pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps, il se sentit rongé par la culpabilité. Il avait instauré un conflit glacial non seulement au Japon mais également entre Tomoyo et lui. C'est de nouveau Sakura qui le tira de ses pensées.

- Eriol est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Le questionna t'elle sous forme de reproche

Le coupable ne pu que rougir prit sous le fait. Sakura n'était pas dans ses bons jours. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il découvrait cette facette autoritaire de la magicienne et il regrettait le petit ange de douze ans qu'elle avait été.

- Pardon Sakura, j'ai eu un moment d'absence… Que disais-tu ?

- Je disais que Kéro pense que notre déplacement vers le Mont Kumotori pourra se faire ce week-end. Nous devrions être en mesure de passer outre les difficultés qu'ils ont rencontrées la dernière fois qu'ils y sont allés

- Je ne suis pas de son avis, déclara Yué. Kérobéro et moi-même, malgré notre niveau, avons peiné pour atteindre la barrière de montagne encerclant le Mont et seulement pour ça. Imaginez la puissance de nos ennemis s'ils se trouvent bien là

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre, les faisant sursauter, avec dans ses mains un plateau repas. Lorsqu'elle croisa Yué, elle s'arrêta confuse.

- Vous êtes dans la parade de noël je présume ? Elle ne prêta pas attention au regard meurtrier de ce dernier et poursuivit. Quoi qu'il en soit les visites sont bientôt terminées, laissez le se reposer

- Porte-toi bien Eriol et fais-nous confiance

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, déclara t'il dépité à Sakura

Les quatre visiteurs quittèrent la chambre, non sans un dernier signe de main pour leur ami. Une fois dans le couloir, Sakura fit comprendre à Shaoran de prendre un peu d'avance avec Yukito, qui avait reprit sa forme humaine dès que l'infirmière fut partie. Dès que ce fut fait, elle prit sa meilleure amie par l'épaule et entama la conversation.

- Tomoyo qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et je ne parle pas de notre principal souci

Celle-ci sembla surprise avant tout puis détourna la tête tout en accélérant le pas.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lança t'elle en lui adressant un doux sourire, je suis peut être un peu fatiguée en ce moment mais rien de bien dramatique

- Tu es triste et assez froide. Sakura hésita quelques instants, puis tout en frottant son bras gauche à l'aide de sa main droite, elle tenta une explication. C'est en rapport avec Eriol ?

Les yeux de Tomoyo se projetèrent instantanément sur le carrelage blanc du long couloir arborant la même couleur principale. On pouvait y déceler de la peine derrière ce triste sourire et c'est sans aucun doute que l'on pouvait affirmer que cette jeune fille avait été lésée.

Mais connaissant sa cousine, Sakura savait pertinemment qu'elle ne laisserait jamais ses proches s'inquiéter pour elle. Si le mot altruisme devait arborer une photo illustrative, c'est sans nul doute celle de Tomoyo Daidouji que vous découvririez. ___S_a bonté, sa rectitude, sa simplicité n'avait d'égal que sa modestie. Elle avait toujours fait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien et aujourd'hui encore, elle avait préféré souffrir en silence que d'évacuer sa peine.

- Tomoyo, je suis ta meilleure amie. On s'est toujours tout dit aussi futile soit notre problème… Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Laisse-moi te soulager d'un poids, s'il te plait

Tomoyo releva le regard vers sa meilleure amie et pressa un peu plus ses lèvres sous la réflexion. Tiraillée entre deux options dont aucune des deux ne l'emplirait d'une entière satisfaction, elle se résigna à choisir celle qui selon elle aurait le moins d'impact.

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance ma Sakura. Tu sais très bien que tu comptes plus que tout pour moi et que je n'ai aucun doute sur toi, mais… la situation que j'ai vécue est assez complexe et je ne peux t'en parler car tu y es involontairement liée

- Je suis … mêlée à votre problème entre toi et Eriol ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

- Involontairement et de loin, oui. Non Sakura je suis désolée mais, crois moi, c'est mieux que tu ne saches pas

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter et rattrapa sa cousine qui avait rejoint Yukito et Shaoran qui discutaient vraisemblablement avec d'autres personnes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'à son tour elle atteignit ses amis qu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Takashi, Chiharu et Rika.

- Vous venez voir Eriol je suppose ?

- Oui, déclara Chiharu. Nous n'avons pas su venir avant à cause d'une certaine personne qui racontait à un public de l'élémentaire que la voie lactée était en faite une passerelle entre celle qui la tissait et son mari humain

- Tout est véridique, ajouta Takashi en levant son index vers le ciel. Mais cela ne se produit qu'une fois par an sinon, la Tisserande ne ferait plus son boulot et resterait sur terre

Sa fiancée l'attrapa par l'oreille et s'écarta du reste du groupe en direction de la chambre de leur ami souffrant, tout en moralisant Takashi sur les vertus de la vérité.

- Bon et bien je crois que je vais les suivre, rigola Rika. A demain en cours

Elle salua les quatre personnes et s'empressa de rejoindre les amoureux qui continuaient de débattre sur l'exactitude du stock d'histoire du jeune garçon.

- La pauvre ça doit être dur de ne pouvoir retrouver son mari qu'une seule fois par an, annonça tristement Sakura

Les trois autres eurent le réflexe de soulever l'un de leurs sourcils avant de conclure un accord muet sur la révélation d'un nouveau mensonge de la part de monsieur Yamazaki. Après tout, la naïveté de Sakura, bien qu'elle ait baissée, était l'une de ses caractéristiques qu'ils appréciaient (et dont ils usaient) le plus. Ceci dit, vous auriez pu admirer la même réaction chez son petit ami s'il n'avait pas vu Tomoyo secouer la tête de gauche à droite durant l'histoire.

- Allons-y, déclara cette dernière. J'aimerais que vous passiez à la maison essayer les tenues que je viens de finir. J'ai utilisé de la laine et de la fibre polaire, c'est la première fois que j'utilise ces matières mais étant donné les conditions actuelles

- T'es géniale Tomoyo, qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi ?

- On porterait des costumes moins ridicules, murmura d'une voix à peine audible le chinois

Heureusement pour lui les deux filles étaient bien trop occupées à parler des probables dangers qui pouvaient les attendre ce week-end lors de leur déplacement, qu'à prêter attention à ses remarques. Yukito, quant à lui, souriait calmement devant l'excitation et la fougue des paroles de la jeune maitresse des cartes. Rien ne pouvait l'abattre, surtout pas l'idée de délaisser un ami dont la vie était surement en jeu.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il croisa le regard alarmant de la présentatrice Yoshiko Sakurai de Nippon Télévision que son visage se ternit. Des images de secouristes portant assistance à des personnes couchées dans la neige, gelées. Des automobilistes coincés dans leur voiture par le givre depuis des heures pleurant et abattant leurs poings contre les vitres avec force espérant que les sauveteurs, impuissants, trouvent une solution.

C'est sous la masse, devenue extrêmement lourde, de son corps qu'il déchiffra la bannière télévisée. « Pure horreur », « quarante cinq morts jusqu'à présent », « du jamais vu » et encore bien d'autres phrases capturèrent son attention. Son expression ne changea pas lorsqu'il se tourna vers Sakura et Shaoran, tout deux choqué par les nouvelles. Par contre, son cœur manqua un battement devant le visage en larmes, mais silencieuses, d'une Tomoyo si impuissante devant les innombrables brancards emmenant des victimes de cette folie hivernale à travers les couloirs à vive allure.

Soudain, un cri déchira l'enceinte de l'établissement.

- Chiharu, déclara Sakura d'un souffle à peine audible.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les quatre amis partent en direction de la chambre d'Eriol, les garçons en tête.

Arrivé à destination, Shaoran glissa au milieu de la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce que.. De la glace ?!

Tout autour de lui il put constater une fine couche de glace rendant le sol aussi glissant qu'une patinoire. La température de la pièce ne devait pas atteindre les moins cinq degrés et s'en était assez pour refroidir, au propre comme au figuré, un chinois dont le froid n'était pas l'allié.

- Yukito fais attention au sol ! Hurla ce dernier

Ses recommandations furent vaines dans le sens ou ce n'est pas Yukito qui entra mais bien un Yué dont la lévitation préserva de toute chute. Celui-ci prit le temps d'analyser la situation :

Les trois lycéens précédemment rencontrés sur le chemin n'étaient plus que d'impressionnantes statues de glace capturant à jamais leur dernière expression. Ce n'est qu'en suivant l'indication du doigt de Chiharu que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les flocons tombant à vive à l'allure du firmament chargeaient la chambre par la fenêtre grande ouverte pour crouler sur le matelas vide du lit. Vide. Eriol !

Yué n'hésita pas un seul instant et se hâta vers l'embrasure. Il grinça des dents en ne distinguant rien à travers l'épaisseur de la neige et l'opacité de la précocité de la saison hivernale. Ce n'est qu'en entendant sa maitresse arriver qu'il reporta son intention sur la chambre froide.

- Dites-moi que je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! Shaoran ça va ?

Le chinois préféra garder les dents serrées en lieu de réponse.

- Yué… ?

- Quelque chose à emmené Eriol et ce n'est pas bon du tout

- Quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, nous sommes arrivés trop tard mais cette chose n'a rien d'humain pour causer de tels dommages

C'est sur cette explication qu'entra calmement Tomoyo. Tout en pressant ses petits poings tremblants elle analysa la scène devant elle : Un Yué pensif, un Shaoran à terre et une Sakura révoltée devant, sans aucun doute, son impuissance.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher il y a un ami qui compte sur nous !

Les deux magiciens et le gardien des cartes furent surpris de cette déclaration au ton plus que résolu dont venait de faire part l'adolescente. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sortît son caméscope de sa besace qu'ils sortirent de leur état végétatif. Son sourire diabolique et son regard déterminé achevèrent leurs derniers doutes.

- Bottage de fesse au Mont Kumotori : ___Silence_, on ___tourne_, moteur… ___Action_ !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous!

Tout d'abord, je vous dois des excuses pour le délais. Je ne vais pas m'étaler mais en plusieurs choses se sont produites (c'est drôle mais quand je ne publiais pas encore, il ne m'arrivait rien du tout...) mais la grosse raison de mon retard est que j'avais perdu mon mot de passe.  
Ma blondeur n'est en rien à mettre en cause voyons! Vous allez me dire "il suffisait de cliquer sur mot de passe perdu", je l'ai fait mais on m'indiquait "email invalide". Bref ce fut la galère jusqu'à ce que je comprenne l'erreur : je mettais tout en minuscule!  
Blonde, je sais...

Certains savent que bien que mon père soit belge, je n'ai pas vraiment pratiqué le français à l'école vu que ma mère n'est pas francophone et que leurs boulots les poussaient à voyager. Ceci explique mon niveau pitoyable (que je tente d'améliorer par vos commentaires et critiques en écrivant) dans cette langue fortement complexe. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai changé d'études et suis activement des cours de techniques d'expressions écrites!

N'hésitez donc pas à m'aider à progresser par vos conseils constructifs.

Encore désolée pour l'attente et bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer : CCS appartient à CLAMP**

Merci à Sakichan de m'avoir prévenue pour le problème ! J'espère qu'il est réglé à présent!

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Eriol avait été emmené par « la chose ». Toutes les écoles de la zone furent fermée dès que leur accès fut trop dangereux pour leurs élèves et professeurs centres commerciaux ainsi que la quasi-totalité des lieux publics suivirent vite cet exemple. La télévision parvenait, avec peine, à tenir au courant les personnes retranchées chez elle au chaud alors que celles qui ne possédaient pas de « chez soi » gonflèrent le quota de cadavres.

Pendant ce temps-là, nos amis avaient "emménagés " chez Tomoyo par soucis d'organisation.

« Non Tomoyo, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour que tu nous accompagnes »

La grande discussion du moment avait souvent été abordée dans le passé mais jamais pour un danger d'une telle ampleur. Mais quand Tomoyo Daidouji veut quelque chose, il est rare qu'elle ne l'obtienne pas.

« Je n'ai pas demandé votre permission, Sakura. Pas question que je rate une telle épopée et impossible de rester ici les bras croisés alors qu'Eriol est là-bas ! »

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit à toi aussi ! »

« Oh mais je sais me défendre ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

Shaoran qui était resté en retrait et yeux fermés durant tout l'échange décida d'intervenir pour pouvoir enfin débuter les choses sérieuses.

« Tomoyo as-tu des aptitudes magiques ? »

« …Non mais je—»

« As-tu de l'expérience en sports de combat ? »

« J'ai vu Kung Fu Panda trois fois et si lui peut le faire je ne vois pas pourquoi pas moi ! »

Le chinois l'observa incrédule durant quelques secondes. Elle était vraiment sérieuse ?

« On est en situation de crise et tu me parles d'un dessin animé de Disney ! »

« En fait c'est un film DreamWorks », lui murmura discrètement Sakura

« Disney n'a pas racheté la société DreamWorks ? » Poursuivit Tomoyo

« Hum non, il me semble que c'est Marvel »

Le nouveau sujet, ô combien intéressant, n'eut pour conséquence que de lancer Shaoran dans un massage de tempes très lent. Alors que ce dernier pensait avoir entendu le pire, un son affreux lui parvint…

« Envoyé un Panda ça c'est de l'idée, le petit binoclard doit avoir l'esprit tranquille »

Toya. Shaoran tourna la tête vers sa gauche pour admirer l'ainé des Kinomoto le bras droit croisé afin de soutenir son autre bras qui lui-même maintenait son menton de façon faussement pensive.

« What's up Toya ? »

« Yo Gaki, je viens voir le Kaiju »

« Comment t'es arrivé jusqu'ici ? »

Il remarqua juste après avoir parlé la présence de Yukito. Yué bien entendu.

« Salut Yukito. »

« Bonsoir Shaoran, alors vous avez réussi à convaincre Tomoyo de ne pas venir ? »

Un seul coup d'œil des trois garçons vers les deux cousines répondit à sa question.

« D'accord… Départ très tôt demain matin quoi qu'il arrive donc je suggère que vous ne tardiez pas à aller au lit. Cela vaut pour nos deux critiques cinéma aussi, Sakura et Tomoyo. »

A l'évocation de leur nom, les deux se retournèrent et furent surprises de découvrir leur petit public.

« Yukito ! » Sakura serra le garçon dans ses bras. « Je pensais que Yué nous rejoignait là-bas demain ? »

« Il n'était pas sûr que Kérobero arrive sans peine à destination… Et puis Toya voulait venir aussi »

« Ah oui… salut. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Tu devais rester avec papa ! »

« T'inquiète, papa comprend pourquoi j'ai dû partir »

« Pardon ? »

« Oh oui quand j'lui ai dit que tu comptais aller sur le Mont Kumotori sur une peluche volante pour sauver la réincarnation d'un sorcier, mort il y a plusieurs siècles, qui a été kidnappé par "des choses" le tout aidé par un gardien lunaire qui est également mon meilleur ami, un morveux chinois qui joue avec un katana »

« C'est une épée abr—»

« Je disais donc », le coupa t- il brusquement, « un gardien, une peluche et un morveux le tout dans un accoutrement –désolé Tomoyo– peu crédible. Tu imagines bien qu'il n'a pu que m'encourager à te rejoindre »

« Je rêve ou tu insinues que je ne suis pas normale ? »

Un ange passa…

« Bon d'accord, présenté ainsi ça peut _effectivement_ passer pour une vie bizarre. Je le conçois. Mais dis-moi que tu plaisantes et que papa n'est pas au courant ? »

« T'es mignonne Sakura », Il lui tapota la tête, « moi qui pensais que le chinois ternirait ton innocence », il expira bruyamment, « je vois que je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire »

Shaoran préféra rouler des yeux que d'entrer dans une énième querelle avec Toya. Après tout, si ce que Fujitaka lui avait dit se révélait exacte, il devra compter son beau-frère lors des réunions de famille. Oh joie.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il signala aux protagonistes présents, bien que Sakura et son frère n'écoutèrent rien, bien trop plongé dans leur match, qu'il allait dormir. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises d'obtenir l'attention de sa belle mais abandonna assez vite connaissant le caractère volcanique des Kinomoto.

_(Plus tard dans le grand salon des Daidouji)_

« Hey ? »

« Hey… »

« Hn tu ne dors pas ? »

« Apparemment non et je suppose que toi non plus »

« Ça en a tout l'air »

Un calme pesant prit place entre les deux cousins, où seuls les crépitements des flammes avaient la permission de troubler cet équilibre. N'y tenant plus Toya reprit la conversation pour pointer un sujet qui le triturait depuis plusieurs jours.

« Tomoyo ? Toi aussi tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille leva doucement le regard vers son interlocuteur et entra dans une bataille intérieure : lui en parler ou non… Rendre cet épisode réel ou rester dans le déni ? Non, Toya devait plus souffrir qu'elle, comment pouvait-elle être aussi égoïste et ne pas lui permettre de se libérer d'un poids, mieux encore, de l'aider à supporter cette charge.

« Oui… oui, je l'ai vu »

Un hochement de tête lui indiqua qu'il avait bien entendu et de nouveau le crépitement des flammes reprit la conversation.

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je veux dire que… Rah je n'arrive pas à placer des mots sur ce qui se passe »

« Je ne suis pas dans la même situation que toi Toya, je l'aime mais ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble encore moins qu'il soit au courant. » Elle eut un léger rire. « Quand j'ai vu ses yeux ce soir-là, j'ai compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait mais c'est surtout quand j'ai vu la même lueur dans les siens que j'ai eu l'impression d'être brisée. Je me suis dit que tant que le problème n'était qu'unilatérale je pouvais prétendre que j'avais encore mes chances, mais… »

« Tu ne sais pas si tu dois continuer à prétendre et vivre malheureux mais en te disant que cette personne est proche de toi, ou la laisser partir parce que de toute façon tu n'auras plus cette lueur destinée à toi seul »

« Toya… »

« Je ne cherche pas la pitié, je savais que Kaho avait un passé avec lui d'une certaine façon mais je ne pensais pas que cette attraction persistait. Savoir que sa fiancée en aime un autre c'est dur, mais quand on voit que c'est un gamin de dix-sept ans ça casse l'égo »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Elle savait pertinemment qu'en posant cette question elle espérait plus que tout au monde que le caractère et la fierté de Toya parlent. Qu'elles lui disent que Kaho était sienne et qu'il ne laissera jamais quiconque l'emmener loin de lui.

« Je ne peux pas ni pour elle ni pour moi continuer… Je ne veux pas d'un amour à sens unique qui finira par nous rendre tous les deux malheureux »

« Tu vas la laisser choisir ? » Le ton qu'elle venait d'employer ne masqua pas sa blessure et s'ajouta à l'incrédulité.

« J'ai entendu dire un jour par une personne, que j'estime beaucoup, une chose très juste et très noble, à savoir que quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, l'important au final c'est que ce dernier soit heureux. C'est son bonheur qui fera le nôtre… »

Toya s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer les flammes et réfléchir lui-même sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses genoux afin de supporter son poids pour se lever et avec un dernier regard, bienveillant, quitta les lieux pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Tomoyo bascula la tête en arrière et tenta de garder les yeux grands ouverts afin d'éviter les larmes de couler. Ces larmes qui avaient plus d'une fois failli prendre leur indépendance et ainsi révéler à tous ses imperfections. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieur tout en secouant ses mains pour tenter de se contenir, renifla bruyamment en émettant un léger rire d'impuissance et posa les palmes de ses mains sur ses paupières fermées.

Est-ce que quelqu'un là-haut la détestait ? N'avait-elle pas, elle aussi, droit au bonheur ? Avait-elle le rôle de la bonne copine vouée à aider et encourager les relations autour d'elle ?

Elle avait connu son premier "brisage" de cœur avec Sakura il y a six ans, lorsque celle-ci avait retourné ses sentiments à Shaoran. Oh non ne vous méprenez pas ! Pas cet amour mais un amour pur et innocent, un amour d'un enfant envers un autre. Sakura c'était cette sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Une complicité partagée et admirée de tous, qui lui valait une première place dans le cœur de sa cousine. Première place que cette dernière conservait, elle, et pour apparemment encore longtemps…

« Tomoyo ? »

Celle-ci sursauta et ayant reconnu la voix, sécha vite ses larmes.

« Shaoran, tu n'es pas sensé dormir ? »

« J'ai dû aller à la salle de bain »

Elle hocha juste de la tête et retourna son regard vers les flammes qui, avec le contraste du froid, lui fouettaient et asséchaient le visage.

« Tu sais que si tu veux parler, j'suis là »

Tomoyo sourit.

« Sauf si c'est pour des trucs trop intimes ou de filles, pour ça y'a Sakura qui pourra certainement mieux t'aider que moi »

Elle rigola d'un rire franc et cristallin qui contamina son interlocuteur.

« Sakura a de la chance de t'avoir »

« Enfin quelqu'un le reconnait ! »

« Je ne rigole pas »

« Moi non plus »

Elle l'infligea de son regard _on-peut-parler-sérieusement_ et reprit.

« J'ai été jalouse tu sais »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Plus un début d'explication, auquel le silence lui indiqua qu'elle avait l'attention de son interlocuteur.

« D'abord de toi, il ne parut pas surpris, puis de Sakura »

Shaoran ne put que tourner la tête, intrigué, vers sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci, cependant, continua son récit le regard vers le lointain.

« Sakura était tellement heureuse, impatiente à l'approche de chaque période de vacances, rêveuse après avoir lu un message… J'essayais de dresser tes défauts afin de relativiser, mais chacun d'entre eux ajoutait une plus-value à ta personne »

Le chinois repassa les mots dans sa tête, tentant de comprendre où cette discussion pouvait menée et mesurant avec prudence s'il voulait poursuivre. Tomoyo le devança.

« Je vais dormir, on se lève tôt demain et le feu dans ma chambre doit sûrement réclamer mon attention. Vas dormir »

Elle se leva doucement, comme si le poids du monde s'était abattu sur ses genoux, déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de son compagnon et s'engouffra dans la pénombre du vaste couloir.

Shaoran resta plusieurs secondes devant le feu, imitant la personne qui venait de déserter ce même poste, avant de suivre son conseil. Il avait entendu la conversation entre les deux cousins. Non pas délibérément, il venait réellement de la salle de bain. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher et compatissait à leur douleur. Il secoua la tête en pensant à la journée qui les attendait dans quelques heures et jura.

« Eriol dès qu'on te récupère, je te tue ! »


End file.
